Detective Tezuka
by Tacuma
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu is the youngest Detective Chief Inspector. His first murder case is really complicated, but he will do anything to find the killer. Warning: character death. Shounen-ai, TezuFuji
1. One Man Down

**Title: **Detective Tezuka  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **There will be TezuFuji, but not yet  
**Chapter:** 1/?  
**Genre: **AU, little bit angst, romance  
**Rating: **PG, PG-13 maybe  
**Word count: **2077 words

**Warning: **Minor character death!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

**A/N: **Again (and again, and again) special thanks to Ami88 for being such a great beta!

* * *

**Detective Tezuka**

_Chapter 1 – One man down_

Ohayo Tezuka. I've got a new case for you,' said a smiling man with blue hair that almost reached his shoulders, 'You've helped others with murder cases, but you never had your own, right? This will be your first. You should be proud, you're the youngest Detective Chief Inspector we ever had, so do your best!'

The young man with messy dark brown hair, hazel eyes and glasses stood up and bowed. 'Arigato Yukimura-san for trusting me with this. I will not disappoint you. Do you know the details?'

'No, I don't know the details, but somebody has been murdered at the university. Take Sengoku with you, Oishi is already at the scene.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When Tezuka and Sengoku arrived at the university they saw a huge crowd in front of the entrance. Tezuka sighed. It seemed that the press had already heard about the murder. The two policemen stepped out of the car and pushed their way through the crowd. When they entered the university, Oishi was already waiting for them in the hall.

'You're finally here. Follow me, the murder took place on the third floor of the West wing. This university is huge, but we asked everybody to leave except for a few witnesses, so we won't be interrupted,' explained Oishi while he lead them to the West wing.

'Good work. So who is the victim?' asked Tezuka.

'One of the students. Saeki Kojiroh, 22 years old, he was in his final year and studied journalism. Seems that he was one of the best. He often worked together with a guy named Fuji Syuusuke, also in his final year, but he majored photography. They're childhood friends, both come from Chiba, and they shared an apartment in the neighbourhood of the university.'

'So, was that guy here when his friend was murdered?' asked the red haired Sengoku as they climbed the stairs.

'No, he was probably at their apartment, he had no classes today. He probably doesn't know about his friend's death yet. Saeki was working with Kurobane Harukaze, a classmate of his. He was gone for a few minutes to buy some coffee. When he came back he found Saeki dead. He is waiting in one of the classrooms, so we can talk to him later.' answered Oishi.

The three of them entered a small room with a table and a few chairs. There were many of these rooms. The students could use them whenever they wanted to hold a meeting or to work in silence instead of the tumultuous library.

On the floor lay a boy with black and white hair. He dark blue eyes stared at the ceiling. There was blood on the floor and on one of the white walls. Two people from forensics were searching for traces from the killer.

'Inui, have you found anything?' asked Tezuka. He had worked together with Inui before on other cases. The man was smart and never missed a single trace.

The tall man with black spiky hair and glasses with a black frame stood up.

'This is the first murder case you'll be investigating on your own, right? Congratulations.' answered Inui. 'But I haven't found anything yet. They cleaned this room four days ago, so there are hairs and fingerprints from many people, students and teachers alike. It's impossible to tell who of them killed this guy. Unless you find the murder weapon, of course. But we'll keep searching for clues.'

Tezuka nodded, told Sengoku to call Yukimura and ask him to send some constables over who could search for the murder weapon. The blue eyed man left the room to call their boss.

'Where is the Yanagi, the pathologist?' asked the bespectacled inspector.

'He had another case, so he left already.' answered Inui. 'He asked me to tell you that this guy was shot. A bullet in his chest and one in his head. A quick death, he didn't suffer.'

Sengoku entered the small room again. 'They're on their way, Tezuka-san.'

'Good, thank you. Oishi, I want you to talk with Kurobane. We'll meet each other at the canteen. After lunch we go to Yanagi. Sengoku, we're going to Saeki's apartment to tell Fuji the bad news.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sengoku and Tezuka stood in front of a small, but nice apartment. A young woman with honey brown chin-length hair and closed eyes smiled at the two men.

'Excuse me miss, we're looking for Fuji Syuusuke. Is he here?' asked Tezuka, keeping his cool, while Sengoku could only stare at the beautiful creature in front of him, unable to speak as the girl chuckled.

'Yes, he is here. I am Fuji Syuusuke.'

Tezuka's eyes widened and he started to blush while he stuttered an apology.

'I…I'm really sorry, I thought…'

'It's okay, it happens often.' said Fuji. 'How can I help you?'

'I'm Detective Chief Inspector Tezuka and this is Detective Sergeant Sengoku. Can we come in?'

The beautiful boy opened his eyes and revealed two unearthly blue orbs. His smile had disappeared and he seemed a little scared, but without hesitating he let the two policemen in. He brought them to the small living room. One of the walls was filled with photographs of Fuji, Saeki, their friends and family. Tezuka and Sengoku sat down and Fuji asked if they wanted some tea.

'No, thank you. Please sit down.'

Fuji sat down and looked a little worried at the two men in front of him.

'Your friend, Saeki Kojiroh, was found dead this morning in one of the student meeting rooms at the university.' said Tezuka. How he hated to bring sad news to people.

Fuji's eyes widened and filled with tears. He bit his lip and whispered a soft 'Kojiroh'. He covered his eyes with his hands and started to cry. Tezuka looked at Sengoku, both really didn't know what to do. The bespectacled man sighed softly, stood up and sat down next to Fuji. He laid his hand on the shoulder of the crying man.

'I'm really sorry. Can we call someone for you? Your parents or a friend?'

The honey brown haired man looked up with tears on his cheeks. Tezuka offered him his handkerchief. Fuji took it and wiped his tears.

'My…my parents are out of the country, but Yumiko-neesan is here in Tokyo. You can find her phone number in the little book, next to the phone, in the kitchen.

Sengoku stood up and left the room so he could call Fuji's older sister.

'Tezuka-san, how…'

'He was murdered. Somebody shot him.' answered Tezuka softly. 'So we have to ask you some questions. Do you think you can answer them now or shall we come back tomorrow?'

Fuji said that he could answer the questions now. Sengoku entered the living room and sat down again, in front of the two others. He grabbed his notebook and a pen to write Fuji's answers down.

'You want to know if he has enemies, right? As far as I know he has…had no enemies. Everybody liked him, he had many friends. He was the best journalism student of the university and some were a little jealous, but I'm sure none of them would hurt him. I don't know who would kill him.' said Fuji as he started sobbing again.

'We will find the one who did this, Fuji-san.' promised Tezuka. He felt sorry for the beautiful boy. He didn't want to disappoint him; he would find the one who did this!

'Saeki-san's parents live in Chiba, right? The police there will inform them, but they can't identify him, it's to far away. Do you think you can do it?' asked the Chief Inspector.

Fuji nodded. 'I will do it.'

When Tezuka wanted to speak again, Fuji Yumiko burst through the door. She quickly walked to her crying brother and hugged him. The policemen stood up and left the house. They would come back later.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Meanwhile Oishi sat in one of the student meeting rooms with Kurobane. The boy looked like he was sick, he was really pale. The Detective Sergeant felt sorry for the student in front of him, who obviously wasn't ready to answer his questions.

'Kurobane-kun, are you sure you can answer my questions?'

The boy nodded.

'Good, so can you tell me what happened.'

'We were working on a project, we had to write an article. We had been working for two hours when we took a break. I left to buy us some coffee. Saeki stayed in the meeting room, so no one else would take that room. I was gone for only a couple of minutes. When I came back I opened the door and he…he lay there, on the floor. There was blood everywhere! I…I think I dropped the coffee before I left the room to call a teacher.'

'Did you see anyone when you came back to the meeting room? Did you hear somebody or something unusual?' asked Oishi. He didn't want to ask anymore questions to the troubled boy, but it was better be over with as soon as possible.

'No, it's a quiet place. I didn't see anyone and I didn't hear anything either.'

'Do you who could have done this?'

'I don't understand, why Saeki?! Everybody liked him! He was always so nice to everyone. He was quite popular. I don't know who could have done anything like this!'

'Thank you, Kurobane-kun, for answering the questions. I'll bring you home now.' said Oishi with a friendly smile. The student couldn't take anymore questions. If Tezuka needed more information, they could always ask him later, after the boy had calmed down.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The three policemen met each other in the canteen of the police station. They complained a little about Momoshiro Takeshi. Since he became the new cook, they ate fast food everyday. But they had no choice then to eat his food, so they did and Oishi told them about his conversation with Kurobane.

After that Tezuka told Oishi about Fuji. Sengoku made sure that Oishi heard everything about Tezuka's mistake. While laughing he described what Fuji looked like and Tezuka's expression when he found out Fuji wasn't a girl. Oishi looked amused at the Chief Inspector.

'You let your guard down, Tezuka.'

The eyebrow of the Chief Inspector twitched and he sighed.

'Okay, that's enough. We're going to the pathologist.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'Yes, he is shot. Two bullets in his body, one is his chest, really close to his heart and the other in his head.' said Yanagi Renji, the pathologist. 'The killer is a professional, one of the bullets would have been enough, because both shots were deadly. The first bullet, the one in his chest, killed him. He was dead before the second bullet hit him.'

'So the killer wanted to make sure he was dead?' asked Sengoku curious.

'Probably. Inui from forensics has the bullets and will take a look at them. He could already tell that the bullets are from a small gun. The killer could easily hide it in one of his pockets without anybody noticing it.'

Yanagi handed Tezuka a small report about his findings and the Chief Inspector thanked him. The three policemen went back to the office. They had to inform the rest of their team.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'So he is shot, it wasn't suicide?' asked Yagyuu Hiroshi.

'Indeed.' answered Tezuka. He had just informed Yagyuu and the rest of his team about the situation. 'He is shot. The first shot killed him, so he couldn't have fired the second shot.'

'What about the gun? Has it been found yet?' asked Ohtori Choutaro.

'No, it hasn't been found yet, they're still searching at the university, but I don't think they will find it there. The murderer was a professional and probably took it with him, so he wouldn't leave any traces behind.'

'And nobody has seen somebody who looked suspicious?' asked Tachibana Kippei.

'It's a quiet place. The killer could easily walk around without being seen. A few students think they've seen something. We took their statements, but they all described different persons. So we don't know anything about the killer.' explained Oishi.

'He or she probably used a silencing device, as nobody heard the gunshot.' told Tezuka.

At that moment Yukimura walked in with a small smile on his face.

'I see you are busy and I'm sorry for interrupting, but there has been another murder.'

**  
To be continued**

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!  
I'll try to update soon!


	2. One More Time

**Title: **Detective Tezuka  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **There will be TezuFuji, but not yet  
**Chapter:** 2/?  
**Genre: **AU, little bit angst, romance  
**Word count: **2628words

**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning: **Major character death!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

**A/N: **Thank you, Ami88, for being such a great beta!

* * *

_Chapter 2 – One More Time_

'Kawamura Takashi, 24 years old, sushi chef at Kawamura Sushi, he and his father owned the restaurant. Every night one of them cooked and the other worked in the storage behind the house. Today it was our victim's turn to work in the storage and that's the place where he was murdered.' said Yagyuu.

Tezuka thanked Yagyuu. All the visitors of the restaurant had been sent home and Oishi was with Kawamura's parents. Oishi was like the mother of their team. He cared about everyone, because of that he was the right person to talk to the family of the victim. Tezuka was glad he had him on his team.

The Detective Chief Inspector walked to the storage. Yanagi was talking with Sengoku, while the he packed his stuff. He had finished his work.

Sengoku smiled at his boss. 'We're lucky, it's the same killer!'

Tezuka glared angrily at the red-head. 'Why don't you tell Kawamura-san's parents how lucky they are? I expect you to act more professional, Sengoku, or you can leave my team.'

Sengoku gulped. Tezuka was really angry and his threats were always serious. The blue-eyed boy stepped aside to let his boss pass. The bespectacled Inspector walked to Yanagi.

'Tezuka-san, it's probably the same killer. He is shot, a bullet in his heart and a bullet in his head. Bullets are probably the same seize as the bullets that killed Saeki Kojiroh. I'll let Inui take a look at them. I can tell you more after the autopsy.'

The Chief Inspector thanked the pathologist. Yagyuu entered the storage.

'I called some family members and a sister is on her way. She will stay with the parents for a while. Besides that, our murderer isn't killing randomly. Only regular visitors know that the cooks work at the storage on the days they don't work in the restaurant. You can't see the storage when you're just passing by, so the killer must have known that Kawamura Takashi was working there this evening.' said Yagyuu.

'We'll have to talk with the parents tomorrow. Maybe they can tell us who knows about the storage.' answered Tezuka. 'But we should go home now. It's 11 pm and we need our rest.'

After Kawamura was brought to the mortuary, Tezuka carefully locked the storage. He made sure nobody could enter the crime scene. He waited for the sister to arrive before he gathered his men and left.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tezuka locked the door of his apartment behind him, stepped out of his shoes and headed to his bedroom. He threw his jacket and tie on a chair and sat down on his bed. He lived on the fifth floor and from his spot on the bed he could see a big part of the city. He loved the view.

He sat there for a few moments while he unbuttoned his shirt, before he fell backwards on the bed with a sigh. It had been a long day and he was tired. His first murder case, two murders and he knew nothing about the killer. The first victim, Saeki, studied at the same university as Tezuka did a few years ago. The second victim, Kawamura, was only a year younger than the bespectacled Chief Inspector.

Tezuka sighed again as he stood up and undressed. He really wanted to solve this case. He had to, he promised he would! He would need the help of his team. The hazel-eyed man thought about the things Sengoku said this evening. He would give him one more chance. Sengoku was still young, but he had to learn to shut up. Ohtori was young too and a bit shy, but he was a good help, he could find any background information Tezuka wanted.

Oishi, his friend from High School. A dependable and nice man who understood all kinds of people. And Yagyuu, in the future he would become a great Detective Chief Inspector himself.

Tezuka had a small smile on his face. He quickly stepped in his pyjama pants, placed his glasses on the bedside table and wrapped himself in the warm blankets. With the help of his team-mates he would be able to keep his promise to Fuji-san.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Fuji Syuusuke opened his front door and found three policemen on his doorstep. He smiled and let them in. Tezuka, Yagyuu and Sengoku followed the honey-brown haired boy to the living room. When Fuji asked if they wanted a cup of tea, Tezuka stepped forward.

'I came to pick you up.' he said. When he Chief Inspector noticed the grin on Sengoku's face and the smirk on Yagyuu's face, he quickly added, 'to identify the body'.

'But those two have to take a look at Saeki's room, so I'm sure they would like to have a cup of tea.' continued Tezuka.

Fuji nodded and went to the kitchen to get the tea. The hazel-eyed policeman followed him.

'Where is your sister? She would stay with you, right?'

'Yes.' answered Fuji with a sad smile. 'But she had an important appointment this morning, so she had to go. I don't really mind. Are you sure you don't want tea?'

'Ah.'

Fuji brought the two men their tea and showed them Saeki's room. He stepped in his shoes, grabbed his coat and followed Tezuka to his car. They drove in silence for a few minutes before Tezuka spoke.

'Are you sure you don't mind being alone? We don't have to call someone else for you?'

'I'm fine on my own. And one of my friends will visit me tonight.' answered Fuji.

Tezuka nodded. Fuji didn't seem like a guy who would cry out loud for the loss of his friend. He seemed like a person who would mourn in silence. So he didn't ask anymore questions and stayed silent the rest of their way to the mortuary.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Oishi and Ohtori searched through Kawamura's room. The tall, grey haired Ohtori was good with computers, that's why he was searching through Kawamura's files while Oishi was looking everywhere for anything that could lead them to the killer. The computer was filled with menus and reservations for the restaurant, nothing really interesting. Same for the rest of the room. There was a bed, a wardrobe, a desk with some drawers, a chair and a small bookshelf with books about cooking. Oishi emptied one of the drawers on the bed and started to read in a little book he found, when Ohtori suddenly spoke.

'I think you should see this.'

Oishi came to take a look at the computer screen.

'And you should read this, Ohtori.' answered the black haired Detective Sergeant while he handed him the small book.

Ohtori blinked. 'A diary?'

Oishi grabbed his phone. 'I'll call Tezuka.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When Tezuka and Fuji arrived at Fuji's house, Yagyuu and Sengoku were still searching in Saeki's room.

'Do you know the password of Saeki-san's laptop?' asked Yagyuu when his boss and the blue eyed photographer entered the house.

Fuji shook his head. 'No, I never used his computer.'

'Take it to the station, Ohtori will take a look at it.' said Tezuka. 'Fuji-san, I have some more questions for you. Do you mind answering them?'

Fuji shook his head, but at that moment Tezuka's phone rang. The Chief Inspector apologized to Fuji, but the honey-brown haired boy just smiled and walked to the kitchen to make some tea.

Sengoku looked at Yagyuu. 'That guy just lost his best friend, but he keeps smiling. It's a bit strange, don't you think?'

'We have two options. He tries to be strong for his best friend or he is the killer.' answered Yagyuu.

'Possible. But I do know that the smile makes him even more cute.' said Sengoku with a grin.

'You better leave him alone. It's obvious that Tezuka has fallen for that smile too and he won't like it if you interfere. Although I didn't know he liked them young.' said the bespectacled Detective Sergeant.

Sengoku started laughing and Tezuka, who was still talking on the phone, glared angrily at him.

'He isn't that young. He is 22 years old.' whispered the red head.

'He looks younger.' answered Yagyuu quickly, because Fuji came back with four cups of tea. He gave both Detective Sergeants a cup and he placed the others on the table. Tezuka finished his call and asked Fuji to sit down.

'Do you know a guy named Kawamura Takashi?' asked the Chief Inspector.

'Taka-san? Yes, I know him. He works at Kawamura Sushi. I've been there a couple of times with Kojiroh.' answered Fuji.

'I'm truly sorry, but he has been found dead yesterday evening.' said Tezuka.

Fuji's eyes widened and he shook his head. 'No, no, tell me it isn't true!' shouted the honey-brown haired boy as he stood up. 'It's a lie, right? Taka-san is still alive, ne?'

Tears streamed down his face. Tezuka stood up and gently pushed Fuji back on the couch. He sat next to the boy and let him cry for a few minutes, before he told the small man what happened to his friend.

'Can you tell me something about Saeki-san and Kawamura-san? It can help us solving their murders, Fuji-san. Anything might help us.' said Tezuka.

'I…I don't really know what to tell. Kojiroh was a great friend. He was honest and always helped everybody who had problems. Sometimes he was too nice and friendly, he helped everyone, but forgot about his own problems. That's why he had many friends. Here in Tokyo, but also back in Chiba. Teachers told him he would become a great journalist. He had good grades and he was curious. Perfect for a journalist. Really, everybody liked him. I can't give you names of anyone who disliked him!' told the still sobbing Fuji.

'What kind of relationship did you have with him?' asked Yagyuu.

'We were best friends since we're born. We told each other everything, but we were not lovers, if that's what you think.' answered the honey-brown haired boy.

'Did he have a lover?' asked Sengoku.

Fuji shook his head. He felt uncomfortable with the three policemen asking him questions. The Chief Inspector noticed. Sengoku and Yagyuu smirked at each other when Tezuka asked them to visit Yanagi and Inui. They stood up, said goodbye and left their boss alone with Fuji.

'Can you tell me something about Kawamura-san? My colleagues found photo's on his computer. You were on a few of the photo's, with Saeki-san and some with Kawamura-san.' said Tezuka.

'We celebrated New Year at Kawamura Sushi. A few students, who couldn't go home for the holidays, came to celebrate it together, with friends. Kojiroh and I couldn't go home, so we also went to Kawamura Sushi to celebrate New Year. I made most of the photo's and send them to the others. Since that party we visited Taka-san more often. He was a nice boy, shy, but really nice.'

'We found a book in his room, some sort of diary. He wrote a lot about you. Did you know he was in love with you?' asked Tezuka.

Fuji looked at the floor and nodded. 'I thought he was in love with me. When I talked to him or smiled at him, he would blush and started to stutter. He never did that when Kojiroh or somebody else talked to him. But Taka-san never told me, I didn't know if he was really in love with me or if that I imagined it.'

The memories of his friend made Fuji cry again, but when Tezuka stood up to leave, Fuji stopped him.

'Wait, there is something you should know about Taka-san. He…he had a split personality. He was shy, but when he held his tennis racket, he became completely different. He became really enthusiastic and started to shout all kind of things. Sometimes he insulted people, but never badly. I don't think one of his opponents would kill him because of that. Most tennis players knew he was like that on the court and he always apologized after the match.' said Fuji.

Tezuka nodded and wrote some things down. 'Thank you, Fuji-san. Do you play tennis too?'

'Yes, I do. I used to play with Kojiroh every week. We were also members of a small tennis group. We meet each other every Saturday afternoon so we can play against different opponents.'

'And Kawamura-san? Was he also a member of the group?' asked Tezuka.

'Yes, he loved to play. I often played doubles with him. Saa, Tezuka, do you play tennis too?'

'Ah.'

'I want to play against you someday!' said Fuji, smile back in place.

Tezuka blinked before he nodded. He would like to play against the blue-eyed boy, but not yet. He had two murders to solve.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'I couldn't see this yesterday, but this guy got stabbed before he was shot. Stabbed in his back and the knife had the size of a big kitchen knife.'

Yagyuu and Sengoku looked at the cut in Kawamura's back when Inui walked in, followed by a guy with grey hair in a small ponytail. The man looked at the two policemen and let his eyes linger a little longer on Yagyuu.

'The bullets are exactly the same as the bullets we found in Saeki-san's body. It was definitely the same gun.' said Inui.

'Not only the same gun, also the same killer.' said Yanagi. 'Bullets on almost exactly the same places as in Saeki-san's body. This is my assistant, Nioh Masaharu by the way.'

'You just said he was stabbed. Does that mean there are two killers?' asked Yagyuu who adjusted his glasses and glanced at Nioh.

'Most probably. If we look at the angle of the bullets, we can see that the killer was quite tall, maybe even taller than Kawamura-san. The cut is made by someone who is smaller, smaller than Kawamura-san.'

'Maybe one guy tried to stab him, the other was there as a back-up, in case it went wrong.' said Sengoku.

'That's indeed possible.' answered Inui. 'Kawamura-san has skin under his fingernails, he scratched someone, maybe in a fight. This could be from the person with the knife.'

'The knife didn't damage his heart or his lungs, so Kawamura-san could have turned around after he got stabbed, and scratched his attacker, before the other person shot him.' said Yanagi.

'I checked the DNA, but it's not in our database, so we don't know whose it is.' said Inui as he ended their explanation.

'Thanks for the information. You two are a good team.' said Sengoku with a grin on his face before he and Yagyuu left the room.

'So, tell me, what's between you and that Nioh?' asked the red-head.

'Nothing. I don't know the guy.' answered Yagyuu.

'It not fair! Tezuka and Fuji-san and now you and the assistant of the pathologist? I'm going to wear glasses too!'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'So you don't know anyone who would want to hurt your son?' asked Oishi.

'No, not at all. I don't know anyone that would hurt our Takashi.' answered the father. 'We were happy, because he looked so happy those last months. He was shy and easily depressed, but now he seemed to enjoy life again.'

'That could be because he was in love.' explained Oishi.

'Takashi? In love? How do you know? In love with who?' asked the crying mother.

'With a student who often visited the restaurant. Your son wrote about him in his diary. His name is Fuji Syuusuke.' answered Ohtori.

'Fuji Syuusuke? Isn't that the boy with those blue eyes? His friend died on the same day as Takashi, right? Has Fuji-san anything to do with the death of our son?'

**To be continued**

* * *

Thank you for reading!! Don't forget to leave a review, thank you!


	3. One Step Closer

It took me a while to write this chapter, it's longer than the previous 2 chaps.  
Hope you like it!!

**Title: **Detective Tezuka chaper 3 – One Step Closer  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **Slightly TezuFuji  
**Chapter:** 3/?  
**Genre: **AU, little bit angst, romance  
**Word count: **3355 words  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning: **Character death!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

_Chapter 3 – One Step Closer_

'So the only link between the two victims is Fuji Syuusuke?' asked Yukimura. 'Do you think he could have killed them?'

'He is small and fragile, but looks can be deceiving. In theory he could have killed them. We don't know if he ever used a gun and we haven't asked for an alibi yet, but for now he is indeed the only link between the two victims.' answered Yagyuu.

At that moment Tezuka entered the room.

'Fuji-san is not our murderer.' said the Detective Chief Inspector.

'Why do you think so, Tezuka?' asked Yukimura.

'Both victims were his friends. Why would he kill his friends, his best friend? He has no motive. Besides that, over the phone, Yagyuu told me the killer is most probably as tall as Kawamura-san. Fuji-san is only like 165 centimetres tall. Kawamura-san is like 180 centimetres tall. There is too much difference in the height. Furthermore, you haven't asked him for an alibi yet, but I have. When Saeki-san got murdered, Fuji-san was at the park, making photos for an assignment. He met one of his best friends, Kikumaru Eiji, who just bought ice cream in the same park. After that, Fuji went home to watch his photo's on his computer. When Kawamura-san got murdered, Fuji-san was at home with his sister. And there is another link between the victims: both were members of the same tennis group.' answered Tezuka.

Everybody was silent for a moment.

'Is Fuji-san also a member of that tennis group?' asked Sengoku.

'Ah.'

'Fuji-san is still a suspect.' said Yukimura suddenly.

'Why?' asked the bespectacled Chief Inspector. 'He has no motive and he has an alibi for both murders.'

'His sister and one of his best friends. They could have lied for him.'

'Every alibi can lie. Why don't you believe him, Yukimura-san?'

'He is one of the few people who knew about the storage at Kawamura Sushi. Besides that, I've been told that he keeps smiling, even after the death of two of his friends. He acts suspicious.' answered the blue haired boss.

'He isn't the only one on the list of people who know about the storage. Are they all suspects? And Fuji-san did cry. When we visited him this morning, his eyes were red, because he had been crying. He cried when I told him that his best friend got murdered. He probably tries to be strong, for his dead friends. He smiles because…'

'I'm sorry for interrupting, but I just received a phone call from the hospital about someone who got stabbed. It might be related to our case.' said Ohtori who just walked in.

Tezuka turned around and nodded. 'Thank you. Yagyuu come with me to the hospital. Sengoku, check Fuji-san's alibis, Oishi, find out if Fuji-san has a license for a gun, Ohtori try to find out the password of Saeki-san's computer.'

The four Detective Sergeants left the room, but when Tezuka wanted to leave, Yukimura called him back.

'Tezuka, you don't know yet if Fuji-san is guilty or not. I know you like him, but the death of two young men is more important than friendship. Keep searching for evidence, even if it will show that Fuji-san is the killer. And don't you ever talk to me like that again, or I'll get you off this case.'

'Yes, Yukimura-san.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'I never knew Detective Chief Inspector Tezuka Kunimitsu was a person who would sulk.' said Yagyuu while they were stuck in a traffic jam in the middle of Tokyo. They were on their way to the hospital.

'I'm not sulking.' answered Tezuka. 'I'm angry, because Yukimura-san won't listen to me.'

'Yukimura-san is right. We don't know anything yet, Fuji-san can be the one we're searching for.' answered Yagyuu and he took a bite of his burger, a late lunch. 'Momoshiro's canteen food will kill us all one day.'

'We'll have lunch somewhere else tomorrow. More important, do you know anything about the person we will be visiting at the hospital?'

'Yes, Ohtori gave me a note. His name is Oshitari Yuushi, 24 years old. He is a lawyer. He got stabbed, this morning, and the knife had the same size as the knife Kawamura-san was stabbed with.' answered the Detective Sergeant.

Half an hour later they finally arrived at the hospital. They asked for Oshitari Yuushi and one of the nurses brought them to his room. A tall, blue-haired man with glasses lay in the bed. A short, red-haired boy stood next to the bed and was talking to the patient.

'I'm sorry for interrupting. I'm Detective Chief Inspector Tezuka Kunimitsu and this is Detective Sergeant Yagyuu Hiroshi. Are you Oshitari Yuushi?'

The blue-haired man nodded with a smile on his face. The red-haired boy muttered something that sounded like 'finally'.

'This is Mukahi Gakuto, my boyfriend.' said Oshitari. 'Can he stay while we talk?'

'Yes, he can stay.' answered Tezuka, he sat down on one of the chairs next to the bed. 'Could you tell me what exactly happened this morning?'

'I left the office to visit one of my clients. I walked to my car and opened the door when suddenly someone stood behind me. I felt pain between my shoulder blades and I fell on the ground. I thought he wanted to rob me, but he didn't take my bag, he just ran away. I managed to grab my phone from my bag and called an ambulance.'

'How do you know it is a man?' asked Yagyuu.

'Actually, I don't. I never saw his face, but I did see his clothes. Jeans and a black jacket, men clothes, so I assume that it was a guy.' answered Oshitari.

'Could you tell us anything else about him? Was he short or tall?' asked Tezuka.

'He was shorter than I am, but taller than Gakuto. He was like 165 or maybe 170 centimetres. He was also thin. And his hair, his hair reached his chin. I couldn't see the colour of it, but it was longer than the hair of most guys.'

Tezuka and Yagyuu looked at each other. Was Yukimura right?

'Do you know Fuji Syuusuke, a 22 year old photography student?' asked Tezuka.

'Yes, unfortunately we do.' said Mukahi angry.

Oshitari laughed. 'Gakuto doesn't really like him, because I still like Fuji. I fell in love with him when I first met him. Gakuto is a little jealous.'

'If Fuji would ask you for a date, you would go with him without even thinking about me.' said Gakuto.

'Fuji will never ask that, so don't worry!' said Oshitari.

'Where did you meet Fuji-san?' interrupted Tezuka.

'On the tennis courts, close to the university. He was playing with Saeki. My eye fell immediately on him. I played a match against Fuji that day and I invited him and his friend to join our tennis group. His tennis is beautiful, graceful, like he is dancing on the court!' said the blue-haired man.

'That's enough Yuushi, we understand.' said Gakuto.

'Sorry. Well, Fuji knows that I like him, I told him. But he doesn't like me the way I like him. We became friends and a few months ago I started a relationship with Gakuto.'

Yagyuu wrote some things down. Oshitari's love life wasn't really important, but maybe the parts about Fuji could help them with finding the killer. It seemed that Fuji had more admirers besides Tezuka. He felt a little sorry for his boss. The stoic man seemed to have fallen for a beautiful guy who rejects everyone.

'Could it have been Fuji-san who attacked you? He has hair that reaches his chin, he is small and thin and that's how you described your attacker.' asked the Detective Sergeant.

'No, Fuji wouldn't do that! We're friends! Why would he stab me?'

'Oshitari-san,' said the Chief Inspector, 'did you know that two members of your tennis group are dead? They're murdered and now someone attacked you.'

Oshitari's eyes widened and Gakuto gasped.

'T…Two of them were murdered? Who?' stuttered the blue-haired man.

'Saeki-san and Kawamura-san. Both of them were murdered yesterday. Saeki-san at the university and Kawamura-san at the storage of the sushi restaurant.'

'Saeki and Kawamura? Yes, they're both in our tennis group! Do you think Fuji killed them? Why would he do that? Was is Fuji who stabbed me? Did he try to kill me? Does he want to kill me?'

'Don't worry, we don't know if it is Fuji-san who attacked you, but we'll make sure you're safe. A policeman will guard you 24 hours a day. But we'll need your help to find the killer. Could you give us a list with the names of all the players of the tennis group? We want to keep on eye on them.' said Yagyuu.

'Yes, yes, of course, I'll make a list. Gakuto, can you bring me a pen and some paper?' asked Oshitari.

'You don't have to hurry.' said Tezuka and he stood up. 'We'll come back tomorrow to pick it up. Could you also write down who the best tennis players are? I'd like to know.'

Oshitari nodded and the two policemen left the room.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After their visit to the hospital, Tezuka and Yagyuu decided to go home early. Because of Kawamura's death they had to stay up late the day before and both policemen were tired. The Chief Inspector dropped the Detective Sergeant of at his home and drove to his own apartment.

When he entered his living room he noticed that someone had left him a message on his voicemail. He listened to the message and heard his mom say that she heard about the murders and that she was worried about him. With a sigh he picked up the phone and called her to tell her he was fine.

After half an hour he could finally say goodbye and hang up. He loved his mother, but she was way too worried about him. And he didn't like how she always asked him if he had met a nice girl since the last time she spoke with him. Why was she so interested in his love life? He had never been really interested in girls, he didn't know many girls. The only girl he met the last few weeks was actually a guy. And he had better things to do, he had to solve two murders and the attack on Oshitari-san. He stood up, cooked himself dinner and ate it while he watched a tennis match on the television.

Once the match was over Tezuka washed the dishes. After watching tennis on television he felt like playing himself. He changed his clothes, grabbed his bag and left the house.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next morning the Chief Inspector stood up early. He had to visit Oshitari-san before he went to the police station. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed and ate a small breakfast before he stepped in his car and left.

The matches he played the night before made him remember his promise to Fuji-san. He wondered if the fragile and feminine looking guy was able to play a good match against him.

Fifteen minutes later he arrived at the hospital. When he tried to enter Oshitari's room, a nurse stopped him.

'Oshitari-san is still asleep. You can wait here if you want.' With a smile she pointed at one of the chairs.

Tezuka showed her his badge. 'I'm Detective Chief Inspector Tezuka. Oshitari-san wrote something down for me and I'm here to pick it up. Did he give it to you?'

'I don't know, I didn't work yesterday. Please come with me, I'll ask the doctor.'

The bespectacled man followed her and wondered if she really batted her eyelashes when she asked him to follow her or if it was just his imagination. He waited while she asked one of the doctors about it. Tezuka was glad that the doctor held a piece of paper in his hand when he approached him. It seemed like he didn't have to wait until Oshitari-san woke up.

'Tezuka-san? Oshitari-san asked me to give you this.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'Good work Ohtori. Tezuka will be happy when he sees this.' said Oishi.

The hazel-eyed man entered the office. 'What will make me happy?'

'I found out Saeki-san's password and I found some interesting articles he has written.'

'Good work. Tell me everything about it, but first, Sengoku, have you checked Fuji-san's alibis?'

'Yes, I talked with his sister and with his friend. They have both confirmed that Fuji was with them, but Kikumaru-san said that they left the park at 1 pm. Saeki-san is murdered around 2 pm. There was enough time for Fuji-san to walk to the university.'

'Thank you. Oishi, has Fuji-san a license for a gun?'

'No, he hasn't. But two years ago he and Saeki-san had a few shooting lessons, so he knows how to use a gun.'

'Thank you too. Ohtori, tell us about the articles.'

'The first article is about the famous tennis player Echizen Ryoma. It seems Saeki-san knew him personally. He wrote some critical words about Echizen's love to destroy his opponents. The second is about Atobe Keigo, the very rich owner of the Atobe Company. Saeki-san writes about fraud, drugs and perverted love for younger boys and girls. The third is about Akutsu Jin. He was a member of their tennis group and he terrorized the other members. He quitted tennis more than a year ago. The last one is about Sanada Genichirou, a teacher at the university.'

'Did I hear the name Sanada Genichirou?' asked Yukimura who just entered the office.

'Yes, Sanada-san is a teacher at the university. Saeki-san wrote an article about him. It says that Sanada-san is a pervert and that he is after Fuji-san. Improper touching and stalking, that kind of stuff.'

'Sanada would never do something like that!' said Yukimura.

'You know him?' asked Tezuka.

' Yes, he is my…friend.' answered Yukimura

'He is a suspect. If Saeki-san spoke the truth and Sanada-san is after Fuji-san, he could have killed the ones who loved Fuji-san.' answered Tezuka.

'Saeki-san didn't love Fuji-san. Why would Sanada kill him?' asked Yukimura.

'Because of this article. Maybe he didn't want anyone to find out about his secret love!'

Yukimura glared at Tezuka and Tezuka glared back.

'What about the other articles?' asked Yukimura after a few seconds of silence.

'Saeki-san seemed to know Echizen Ryoma personally, so maybe Fuji-san knows him too. Maybe Echizen has a grudge against Fuji-san. Atobe-san, I don't see any connections between him and the murders.' answered the Chief Inspector.

'Maybe he has fallen for Fuji-san too. The article wrote about his love for young boys.' said Ohtori.

'Fuji-san is 22, he isn't a young boy.'

'But he looks like he is 16.' said Yagyuu.

'So Atobe-san is a suspect too.'

'The last one, Akutsu Jin. He terrorized his team mates, but why would he kill them? Why would he kill them now, after one and a half year?' asked Oishi.

'I don't know.' answered the Chief Inspector. 'Maybe Fuji-san can tell us more. I'll ask him.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tezuka ordered lunch in a lunchroom. He just came back from Fuji-san's house, but the man wasn't at home. Yesterday the hazel-eyed Inspector promised Yagyuu a proper lunch, but said man didn't pick up his phone, so Tezuka decided to have lunch on his own. He was reading in the book he always brought when suddenly someone called his name. He looked up and saw Fuji-san standing in front of him, smiling. Tezuka stood up and bowed.

'Fuji-san.'

'Just Fuji is fine. I don't really like honorifics. Can I call you Tezuka?'

'A..ah.' answered the bespectacled man. 'Fuji, I've visited your house, but you weren't there.'

'I was at the hospital, I was visiting Oshitari.' Fuji looked at his shoes, smile gone, his eyes open.

'He told you that you're a suspect? I'm sorry about that.'

The blue-eyed student nodded. He looked up, smile back in place. 'But I understand, I knew all victims. So, why were you looking for me?'

'I have a few more questions.'

'I'll go and order some lunch, you can ask the questions while we eat. Have you ordered yet?'

Tezuka nodded and Fuji left to order some food for himself. The Chief Inspector sat down and wondered how Fuji could still be happy and spontaneous after he heard that the police suspected him of killing his own friends. Fuji sat down in front of Tezuka and interrupted his thoughts.

'So, what do you want to know?'

'We found some articles on Saeki-san's computer. I would like to know a few things about the people he wrote about. Echizen Ryoma to begin with. Did Saeki-san know him personally?'

'Yes, we went to Middle School together. He was a first year, Kojiroh and I were third years. We were in the same tennis team. Kojiroh never played against him, but I did, once, and I won.'

'Saeki-san wrote that he liked to destroy his opponents. Is that true?' asked Tezuka.

'Yes, he did, he probably still likes it. Do you think he is the killer? I don't know why he would kill Kojiroh and Taka-san. Or, maybe he wanted to punish me for beating him, he never lost to anyone before.'

'I was thinking about that too, but would he risk his career, only to punish you?'

'Saa, maybe somebody helped him.' said Fuji. 'He had a good friend, back in Middle School. I think his name was Momoshiro. I don't know if they still have contact, but back then Momo would do anything for Echizen.'

'Momoshiro? Momoshiro Takeshi?'

'Yes, do you know him?' asked Fuji.

'Yes, I do.'

At that moment a waitress brought their food. They thanked her and started to eat.

'Please tell me, do you know Atobe Keigo, the owner of the Atobe Company?'

'I know him and I don't like him. I once met him on the tennis courts, he asked me for a match. I agreed and we played a match. When he won, he said that I would be his prize, he wanted to…sleep with me. I didn't, of course. Never saw him again.' answered Fuji.

'Saeki-san wrote an article about him, about fraud, drugs and his perverted love for younger man and woman. Maybe Saeki-san got murdered because of that article.' said Tezuka.

'I don't think Kojiroh got murdered because of that. The article was never published. None of his articles was published, only in our university newspaper, but the one about Atobe was never published.'

'None of his articles? So Atobe-san could never have read it. Thank you. Saeki-san also wrote about one of your teachers, Sanada Genichirou.'

Fuji started laughing. Tezuka looked a little surprised. Did he say something funny?

'I know about that article, I read it.' said Fuji with a small grin on his face. 'It's not true, Sanada-sensei isn't like that. All journalism students have to write an article about gossip once. Normally they have to do research and make sure that everything they write is the truth. For once they can listen to the gossip at the university and write an article about that. When Kojiroh got that assignment, everybody thought Sanada-sensei liked me, but it's just gossip, it's not true. He never touched me.'

'Thank you, that will help us. My boss didn't like it when I said Sanada-san was a suspect. It seems they're friends.' answered Tezuka with a small smile on his face.

'Good for you, you won't have to treat Sanada-sensei as a suspect anymore, you boss will be happy.' said Fuji with a bright smile.

'Ah. One more question…'

At that moment Tezuka's phone rang. He excused himself and picked up. Fuji couldn't hear what the person on the other side said, but the serious look was back on the Chief Inspectors face. Something was wrong.

After a minute or two, Tezuka finished the phone call.

'Another murder, it's Tachibana Kippei and I have to take you to the police station.'

**To be continued**

* * *

Thanks again for reading! Don't forget to review  
I'll try to update soon, but I'll be busy with schoolwork too!


	4. One Is Innocent

**Title: **Detective Tezuka chapter 4 – One is innocent  
**Chapter:** 4/?  
**Word count: **2522 words  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning: **None  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update, school is keeping me busy

* * *

_Chapter 4 – One is innocent_

'Another tennis player. Tachibana Kippei, 25 years old, chef cook in one of the finest restaurants of Tokyo. He is identified by his sister, Tachibana Ann, 21 years old. She also plays tennis, but she isn't a member of her brother's tennis group.' explained Yagyuu to Tezuka.

'Thank you. Where is Yanagi?' asked the Chief Inspector.

'He will arrive any moment now,' answered Nioh. 'He was busy with another case. Until he arrives I will tell you some things about this man.' He pointed at Tachibana. 'I've seen the bodies of Saeki-san and Kawamura-san and this man was stabbed in the back with the same knife as Kawamura-san. There is also a bullet hole, one this time, in the head. Same place as the other victims. Definitely the same killers.'

'Thank you, Nioh-san.' said Yagyuu.

'You're welcome, _Yagyuu_.' answered the assistant of the pathologist.

'So, why did I have to bring Fuji in?' asked Tezuka.

'I can tell you that.' said Yanagi who just walked in, followed by Inui. 'We found some of Fuji-san's hairs on Tachibana-san's clothes and bag.'

'How do you know they're Fuji's?'

'We checked the DNA. There was a match with Fuji-san's DNA.' answered Inui.

'And how exactly did you get that DNA? We never asked him to give us a sample.' said the Chief Inspector.

'I brought it.' said Yagyuu. 'When we searched through Saeki-san's room I took some of Fuji's hairs from his hairbrush and gave them to Inui.'

Tezuka's eyes widened. 'Yagyuu, you know that is forbidden. You can't take someone's DNA without permission.' Tezuka was obviously angry.

'Yukimura ordered me to.' answered the bespectacled Detective Sergeant.

Tezuka turned around. He would talk to his boss. They couldn't use this evidence against Fuji; they just couldn't. It was not allowed. But before the Chief Inspector could walk out of the room, Oishi stopped him.

'Wait Tezuka, there is more evidence. Someone saw them together today. Fuji-san is most probably the last one who saw Tachibana-san alive.'

The hazel-eyed man turned to Oishi. If the black haired Detective Sergeant was right, did that mean Fuji lied to him? He said he had visited Oshitari-san in the hospital, but he was with Tachibana-san?

'Fuji told me he visited Oshitari-san.' answered Tezuka.

'Do you know at what time he left the hospital? He probably had enough time to murder Tachibana-san between his visit to the hospital and his lunch with you.'

'Oishi, go to Oshitari-san, and ask him when Fuji left. Yagyuu, come with me, we have to talk to Yukimura-san.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'It's forbidden.' said Tezuka.

'We needed his DNA!' answered Yukimura.

'We could have asked! If the Commander finds out, he can discharge Yagyuu. And no matter what he will say, they won't believe that you ordered him to do it. Yagyuu is an excellent Detective Sergeant, and I don't want to lose him.'

'Fuji-san wouldn't have given his DNA.'

'Fuji would have given it if you would have asked him!'

'Fuji? What happened to Fuji-_san_?'

'He wanted me to call him Fuji.'

'Yes of course, he wants to be good friends with you. He knows you can save him from prison. He is a suspect. Open your eyes Tezuka!'

The Chief Inspector glared at his boss. 'Yagyuu, you should never do something stupid like that again. If _someone _orders you to do something that is forbidden, tell me about it. Now go and ask for Fuji's DNA. We will interview him tomorrow morning.'

Yagyuu nodded and quickly left the room. Tezuka turned to Yukimura.

'If anything might happen and they want to send Yagyuu away, because of what he did, please take responsibility. And I thought you would like to know that Sanada-san isn't interested in Fuji.'

Yukimura's gaze softened. 'I will, thank you, Tezuka.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After a long night in prison, Fuji felt broken. He hardly slept, so he was tired and he had been crying the entire night. Now he sat in a small room with a table, three chairs and a mirror. The room was quite dark, there was only one lamp and that wasn't enough to light up the room. Fuji sat on one of the chairs and stared at the grey wall. How did he end up like this, waiting like a murderer to be punished? They took his DNA and now they wanted to interview him, before they would put him back in the small prison.

A tear ran down his face when he thought about his murdered friends. Did they seriously think he would kill Kojiroh, his best friend? He had no motive, no reason to kill them. He knew they watched him through the mirror, he could feel it. They were observing him. Another tear fell on the table. Good, a murderer wouldn't cry, right?

He wished his parents were in Tokyo, or one of his siblings. Yumiko went back to Chiba the day before they locked him up. He missed his brother Yuuta. His family probably didn't even know that he was the head suspect in a murder case.

He shivered and bit his lip. The policemen would come soon to ask him questions about the murders. What should he answer, what should he tell them? The truth, of course, but would they believe him? He hoped Tezuka would come to interview him. Tezuka was an honest man, he would believe him!

A soft smile appeared on his face. Yes, Tezuka had become his friend. They few times he had spoken to the Chief Inspector were enough; he knew he could trust the man. Fuji's thoughts were interrupted, the door opened and two familiar policemen entered.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tezuka looked at Fuji through the one-sided mirror. It was better if Yagyuu and Ohtori interviewed him. They both knew the honey-haired guy, but they weren't his friends, like Tezuka was. The Chief Inspector was biased.

'So, where were you, after you visited Oshitari-san in the hospital, and before you met Tezuka-san at the lunchroom?' asked Yagyuu.

Tezuka couldn't only see, but also hear everything. Together with his colleagues he waited for Fuji's answer.

'I left the hospital and walked through the park, towards the lunchroom.' said Fuji. 'I met Tachibana there and he is…no, he was my friend, so we talked a little. Suddenly he said he wanted to tell me something, he told me that he loved me. He said he was sorry and that he liked me more than just a friend. I…I panicked.'

Fuji fell silent for a moment and wiped the tears from his face. The three policemen held their breath. Fuji panicked, did he grab a knife, and did he kill Tachibana-san?

'I said I was sorry too, I…I started crying and left. I ran away, away from Tachibana, to the middle of the park and sat down on one of the benches. Tachibana's little sister, she followed me; she sat down next to me and apologized for her brother. We talked until I had calmed down, then she left. She said she wanted to talk to her brother. I went to the lunchroom.'

Tezuka sighed in relief. For a moment he was afraid that Fuji would tell how he killed Tachibana-san, but the student was innocent. Tezuka had believed in Fuji's innocence, but it was good to hear it from his own mouth.

'So you say we have to find Tachibana's little sister?'

Fuji nodded.

'You know how to use a gun, right, Fuji-san? You know how and where to shoot to kill someone, right?' asked Yagyuu.

Tezuka looked at the honey-brown haired boy. He looked so small. Was such a fragile man able to kill three people? The Chief Inspector had seen many killers, but none of them was like Fuji.

'Yes, I've had some shooting lessons; Kojiroh gave them for my birthday. Do you think he would give me such a present if he knew it would kill him?' Fuji sounded irritated.

'So you can shoot. Tell me, how is it that you know all the victims? They're all related to you, all were your friends.' said Yagyuu and he lay three pictures on the table. 'Saeki-san, Kawamura-san and Tachibana-san. Oshitari-san to, of course, but he luckily survived.'

Fuji started crying again. The photo's showed his three friends, lying on the floor, blood everywhere. He didn't want to know how his friends died; he didn't want to see their dead bodies covered in blood. Tezuka felt sorry for him. It was a cruel thing to show the student those pictures, but he couldn't stop the interview. He was their boss, but he couldn't interrupt.

Suddenly the door opened and Sengoku walked in. He gave a small note to Yagyuu. The bespectacled Detective Sergeant read the note, handed it to Ohtori and followed Sengoku out of the room. Tezuka stepped out of the other room, he wanted to know what was happening.

'Tachibana Ann is here.' said Sengoku. 'She said that she heard that we brought Fuji-san in. She said that Fuji-san is innocent and that she wants to talk to us.'

Tezuka nodded. 'Sengoku, come with me, we'll talk to her.

The two men walked to one of the other interview rooms where Tachibana Ann was waiting for them. They sat down in front of the girl and asked her why she thought Fuji-san was innocent.

'Yesterday my brother told me he would confess his love to Fuji-san. I told him he shouldn't do it, not now, not when Fuji-san was so depressed. He didn't listen to me, he said he had to tell him, he said he wanted to help Fuji-san in this difficult times. We went to the park. Kippei knew Fuji-san would be there, Fuji-san loves that park. When we saw Fuji-san, I hid myself. Kippei talked to him for a while, I couldn't hear what they were saying, but suddenly Fuji-san ran away.'

The brown haired girl sighed. It was difficult for her to tell this story; her own brother had been murdered yesterday. But she had to tell it, she had to prove that Fuji-san wasn't her brother's murderer.

'I understood that my brother confessed and that Fuji-san wasn't very happy with his confession. I left my brother and followed Fuji-san. He sat on one of the benches and I sat down next to him. He was crying. I'd never seen Fuji-san cry before, he always smiled. I talked to him for a while; I said my brother was sorry and that he never wanted to hurt him. Fuji-san said he understood, but that this wasn't a good time for a confession. When he felt a bit better, he left, he said he would go to the lunchroom. I walked back to where I and Kippei had been waiting for Fuji-san, but when I arrived there…Kippei was…dead.'

The girl started crying. Sengoku tried to comfort her and told her that she was doing fine, that they really appreciated her help and that Fuji-san and her brother would be thankful for what she did.

'Fuji-san, he couldn't have killed my brother. I left when Fuji-san left the park and I went back to my brother. I would have seen it if he had killed Kippei. Fuji-san is innocent, you should let him go.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tezuka drove Fuji home. They drove in silence, neither of them spoke. The Chief Inspector was glad that he could bring his friend home; he didn't want to put the boy in prison for another night. Fuji looked pale and he was thin. He didn't look like the Fuji he had mistaken for a girl, the first time they met.

Fuji was innocent. Tachibana Ann proved them that he was innocent and Tezuka was glad. It was strange, the Chief Inspector had never felt so relieved before when someone he brought in was innocent. Most of the time, he was glad that he caught a suspect, but not with Fuji. He probably felt that way because he could be friends with Fuji now, without problems.

They arrived at Fuji's house and stepped out of the car. The blue-eyed boy opened the front door and turned around to face Tezuka.

'Would you like a cup of tea?' His usual smile back in place.

The bespectacled man nodded and followed the other inside. They walked to the kitchen and the student started to boil some water.

'I'm sorry.' said Tezuka suddenly.

Fuji turned around. 'Sorry for what?'

'For putting you in prison.'

The smile on the honey-brown haired boy's face grew wider. 'It wasn't your fault; you didn't want to put me in prison. You knew I was innocent. Thank you for believing in me.'

Tezuka smiled softly.

'It's the first time I see you smile like that. I like it, you should smile more.' said Fuji as he poured the water in the cups.

The Chief Inspector blushed a little and muttered his thanks. This made Fuji's smile even brighter. Tezuka looked at the young smiling man and wondered how somebody who was too thin and that pale, could still be so beautiful.

'Tea is ready, are you coming?' asked Fuji.

Tezuka woke from his thoughts, and followed the smaller man to the living room. They sat down, and drank their tea, while talking about tennis, and photography. They talked for more than an hour before Tezuka stood up.

'I have to go now; it's getting late.'

Fuji nodded, stood up, and walked towards the policeman.

'Thank you for everything, Tezuka.'

Two thin arms were wrapped about Tezuka's waist and Fuji's head rested against the Detective's shoulder. Tezuka's eyes widened. He hadn't expected this, but he didn't really mind. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Fuji's shoulders and returned the hug.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The Detective Chief Inspector opened his front door. Today had been a strange day. Fuji was interviewed, Tachibana Ann told them that Fuji was innocent, and the day ended with Fuji in his arms. It seemed like this whole day was filled with the honey-brown haired student.

Tezuka couldn't stop thinking about the hug. It had only been a friendly hug, to thank him for his help. That was all, nothing more, nothing less. Fuji was just a friend who needed to be comforted, right?

He stepped out of his shoes and entered the living room. It was dark, so he lighted the room, and closed the curtains. He placed his bag on one of the chairs, when he suddenly noticed a white envelope on the table. Tezuka's eyes widened and he held his breath. The envelope hadn't been there when he left this morning, and no one else had a key of his apartment. He quickly, but carefully checked every room in his house, but no one seemed to be there. The one who left the envelope had probably left his house already. But someone had been there; someone entered his apartment without a key.

With slightly shaking hands he grabbed the envelope and slowly opened it. There was a letter, only one sentence, made with letters from magazines and newspapers.

'_Leave the blue-eyed angel alone'_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review!  
Thank you!


	5. One of Us

Sorry for the really, really late update. I've been really busy and I hardly had time to write. It will probably take a while before I can update again, because I'll be busy until May. But I will finish this fic, don't worry XD

**Title: **Detective Tezuka chapter 5 – One of Us  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **TezuFuji  
**Chapter:** 5/?  
**Genre: **AU, little bit angst, romance  
**Word count: **3424 words  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning: **None  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

_  
Chapter 5 – One of Us  
_

'Inui, I need your help.'

'It's still early. Why are you in such a hurry, Tezuka? There is a 100 per cent chance something has happened.'

'When I came home yesterday, I found this letter on my table. I'm the only one who has a key. Somebody broke into my house, without leaving any trace. I checked every room, but nothing was stolen, and the burglar had already left.'

'Every burglar leaves a trace, and I will find it. First I'll take a look at the letter, after that I'll visit your house with a team, and we will search for traces. If you don't mind, of course.'

Tezuka nodded and handed the letter to Inui. At that moment Sengoku and Oishi entered the room.

'Did you receive a love letter, Tezuka?' asked the redhead with a grin.

''_Leave the blue-eyed angel alone'.'_ read Inui out loud.

'That's a threat!' said Oishi with his eyes wide open. 'They're threatening you? Tezuka, you shouldn't go home alone anymore! You shouldn't go alone anywhere, you need protection! This is serious. They are serious, Tezuka, you're in danger! What should we do?'

'Oishi, calm down. We don't know anything yet. Maybe it is just a joke.' said Tezuka.

'How can you be so calm, Tezuka?! They know where you live, they found out where you live! You don't take this serious enough. You should take this more seriously! Three people are murdered and one is attacked, maybe you are the next one. It's a threat!'

The Chief Inspector sighed. 'Okay, I won't go home alone tonight. I'll stay with somebody else.'

'The one who made that letter is really old-fashioned!' said Sengoku suddenly. 'He used letters from newspapers and magazines. He could easily have typed it on his computer.'

'It may look old-fashioned, but it is certainly not.' answered Inui. 'Every printer has its own code. If our burglar would have printed the text on a piece of paper, the code would also have been printed. You can't see it, but every printed piece of paper has such an invisible code. With that code we could easily have found the printer and the one who using it.'

'So, when I print something, you can see the paper comes from my printer?' asked Sengoku, blue eyes wide open.

'Exactly. If you know where and how to find the code, you can easily find the person who printed the piece of paper. Our burglar is smart, he probably knew this. He probably didn't leave any fingerprints either.'

'And the blue-eyed angel?' asked Oishi.

'That is Fuji-san, of course.' answered Yagyuu who just entered the room with Nioh.

'How are things between you and Fuji-san, Tezuka?' asked Inui while he grabbed a pen and a small notebook. 'Are you two together, just like Yagyuu and Nioh?'

The bespectacled Detective Sergeant blushed and Nioh smirked. Tezuka felt a headache coming up. 'No, we're not together! We're just friends. Take a look at that letter and at my apartment and stop asking such unnecessary questions.' answered the Detective Chief Inspector and he left the room.

'That guy is definitely in love. Why doesn't he admit it?' asked Nioh.

'Tezuka has other things to think about right now.' said Oishi angry. 'He has to solve three murders, an attack and yesterday someone broke into his house and left a threat. He has to leave Fuji-san alone. He just can't do that! Saeki-san's funeral is tomorrow. Tezuka has to go there and Fuji-san will definitely be there too! Stop making jokes about them! When this is all over Tezuka will realize how he feels, but leave him alone until that time!'

With that said, Oishi followed Tezuka and left the room. The others stared at the door, not really knowing what exactly happened.

'Yes Mom.' said Sengoku suddenly and they all started laughing.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tezuka and Oishi drove through the streets of Tokyo City. They would visit Echizen-san, since he was in Japan for an important tennis tournament. None of them said anything. The Chief Inspector was obviously angry and Oishi didn't know what to say to lighten the mood. He hoped Tezuka would feel better at the time they arrived at Echizen-san's house.

It took them almost an hour to get to the tennis champion's house. Echizen-san normally lived in America, but he also had a small house in Japan, close to the house of his parents. It wasn't a house one would expect from a rich, world famous tennis player. It was small and dark.

Tezuka knocked on the door and a few seconds later it was opened by Momoshiro. The two policemen stared surprised at the canteen boy. Momoshiro stared back, his purple eyes widened.

'I thought you were sick. Shouldn't you be in bed?'

'I…I'm…Echizen is taking care of me!'

'So, why are you the one who opens the door?'

'I…please don't tell the boss!' begged Momoshiro. 'I can hardly spend any time with Echizen, because he lives in America and now he's finally back in Japan!'

'I will talk with Yukimura-san about it. If you wanted to spend time with your friend, you should have taken the day off. We'd like to talk to Echizen-san now, so please let us in.' said Tezuka.

Momoshiro let the policemen in and led them to the living room. Echizen sat on the couch, his cat on his lap, and watched a tennis match on television.

'Echizen, the police wants to talk to you.'

The tennis player looked uninterested, shut the television down and told them to take a seat.

'I'm Detective Chief Inspector Tezuka and this is Detective Sergeant Oishi. We're investigating a murder and we have some questions for you, Echizen-san. Do you know Fuji Syuusuke and Saeki Kojiroh?'

'Yeah, I went to middle school with them. I met them at the tennis club. They were good friends back then. Saeki was a loser. He was boring and he sucked at tennis. I liked Fuji, he was the only one who could beat me back then and he was a hottie.' answered Echizen.

'Did you like him more than a friend? Did you have a relationship?' asked Oishi.

'No, I left after my first year and I never saw him again. Besides that, I'm not interested anymore, I have someone else.'

The young tennis player and the two policemen looked at Momoshiro. The canteen boy started to blush and gave Echizen an angry glare.

'If you're not interested, why did you get that letter?!' shouted Momoshiro.

Echizen shrugged his shoulders. 'I don't know.'

'What kind of letter?' asked Tezuka.

Momoshiro left the living room and a few moments later he returned with a piece of paper. He showed it to the policemen. Tezuka's eyes widened a little.

_Leave the blue-eyed angel alone_

'When did you get this letter?' asked the Chief Inspector. 'And how do you know it's about Fuji Syuusuke?'

'I don't know many people with blue eyes. The only persons I could think of were Kevin Smith and Fuji Syuusuke. Both aren't like angels at all. Kevin is a brat and Fuji was sadistic, but because I got the letter here in Japan, I thought it would be about Fuji. Did something happen to him?'

'No, but Saeki-san is murdered. We're trying to find the killer.' answered Oishi. 'Do you know Kawamura Takashi, Oshitari Yuushi or Tachibana Kippei?'

'I know Oshitari. I played against him a few years ago, but I don't know the others. Are they murdered too?'

'Oshitari-san is attacked, but he survived, he is in hospital now. The other two are indeed murdered.' said the bespectacled Inspector. 'Could you please tell us where you were five days ago?'

'Is he a suspect?' asked Momoshiro

'We ask everyone, so we can remove them from our list of suspects.' answered Oishi.

'My plane landed in Japan four days ago, late at night. My dad picked me up at 11.30 PM. He brought me here and I slept until lunch-time. Then I visited my middle school coach, Ryuzaki Sumire. You can ask her. My parent invited me for dinner and I stayed there. I left them the day after, because I would meet Momoshiro.'

'What about the day before yesterday?'

'I played tennis with Momo. After that we grabbed some burgers and we visited the cinema.'

'Could we see your tickets?' asked Tezuka.

Momoshiro left the room again. It took him a while, but a few minutes later he returned with two tickets. The Chief Inspector checked the date and time before nodding his thanks to the canteen boy.

Tezuka and Oishi stood up. 'We're taking this letter with us. Thank you, for your answers, Echizen-san. Please stay away from Fuji Syuusuke. It's for your own safety.'

Echizen stood up too. His hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. 'I can't stay away from him if I don't know what he looks like. I haven't seen him in years.'

The Detective Sergeant picked a photo from his pocket and showed it.

'Hmm, he didn't change much, he is still a hottie.'

'ECHIZEN!'

'Mada mada dane, Momo.'

The policemen left the house and let the two young men bicker.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sengoku sighed. He just talked with Akutsu Jin and that guy was definitely scary. He understood why the tennis team was scared when he threaten them. The tall grey-haired man didn't want to talk with the red-haired policemen and didn't answer any of his questions. It took Sengoku half an hour to convince Akutsu to tell about his alibi. The tall guy only told him, because Sengoku would have arrested him if he didn't.

Sengoku shivered. He was glad that it was over. Akutsu had an alibi and was innocent. Well, as innocent as a man like that could be. The redhead was sure Tezuka had sent himto Akutsu on purpose. Probably because of what Sengoku had said this morning about love letters. Tezuka could be a scary man too.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tezuka and Oishi arrived at a huge mansion with an enormous garden. Atobe Keigo surely was rich. They drove through the gates to the small parking lot which was almost completely filled with beautiful, expensive cars. They stepped out and walked to the door, but before they could ring the doorbell, a huge man with black hair opened the door.

'I'm Detective Chief Inspector Tezuka and this is Detective Sergeant Oishi. We'd like to talk to Atobe Keigo.'

The servant nodded, said 'usu', and brought them to a large living room. The two policemen could hardly believe their eyes when they entered the room. It was filled with paintings and sculptures and furniture that looked really expensive. Suddenly the double doors opened and a man with silver hair entered.

'Ore-sama is not amused!' he announced.

Tezuka and Oishi blinked. 'Excuse me? What are you not amused about, Atobe-san?'

'Didn't he tell you about the letter? Yanagisawa!'

A young man with brown hair, strange lips and the outfit of a servant quickly entered the room. 'Atobe-sama?'

'Didn't you tell them about the letter, Yanagisawa?'

'N…not yet, Atobe-sama. I didn't call the police yet. I'm sorry.' stammered the servant.

The millionaire turned to Tezuka and Oishi. 'If Ore-sama's lousy servant didn't call you yet, why are you here?'

'Could you please tell us about the letter first?' asked Tezuka. 'It might be important.'

'I will. Please take a seat. Yanagisawa, tell Ibu to bring us tea. Ore-sama can't depend on you, it seems.'

The servant left and the three men sat down on the expensive couches.

'Ore-sama received a letter this morning.' He snapped his fingers. 'Itsuki, bring me the letter.'

A man with dark brown hair and an enormous nose brought the letter on a silver plate. Atobe took the letter from the plate and showed it to the policemen. It was almost exactly the same as the letters that Tezuka and Echizen received.

_Leave the blue-eyed angel alone._

'Ore-sama doesn't know what this is all about. Ore-sama doesn't know any other angels than himself, but ore-sama's eyes aren't blue, nor can ore-sama leave himself alone.'

'You're not the only one who received a letter like this.' answered Tezuka and he picked a photo from his pocket. 'The blue-eyed angel is this young man. Do you know him?'

While Atobe looked at the picture, Oishi picked the letter from the plate and placed it in a special plastic bag. They would take it for investigation. It was indeed exactly the same as the letter Tezuka received.

'Ore-sama once played tennis against him. Isn't his name Fuji, or something? Ore-sama has seen him only a few times. The last time was years ago. Why should ore-sama leave him alone?'

A black-haired servant entered the room with the tea.

'Ibu, what took you so long?! Ore-sama's guests are thirsty!'

The servant mumbled apologies while he offered Tezuka and Oishi a cookie before he left the room again.

'His name is indeed Fuji, Fuji Syuusuke.' continued Tezuka. 'Three of his friends are murdered and one of them is attacked. Fuji-san told us that you were sexually interested in him. The fact that you received a letter means that you might be in danger.'

'Ore-sama is deeply offended! Why would ore-sama be sexually interested in such a boy when he celebrated his three year anniversary with his one and only one, only two days ago? That Fuji boy is good at tennis. That's the only reason why ore-sama was interested.'

'Fuji-san said you asked him for a match. If you won, Fuji-san would be your price.' said Oishi. 'Is that right?'

'It's not true. Ore-sama would never betray his Jiroh. That so called blue-eyed _angel_ lied!'

'We understand, sorry for offending you. Would you mind telling us where you were five days ago? We have to ask everyone.' said Oishi.

'Ore-sama came back yesterday, from a trip to Hawaii with his beloved Jiroh. We have been there a week, so five days ago ore-sama was at the beach.'

'Do you still have the plane tickets?'

'Ore-sama doesn't need tickets, ore-sama has a privet plane.'

'Of course. Thank you for answering our questions. We will take the letter with us, for further investigation.' said Tezuka as he stood up. A man, who listened to the name Ishida, brought them back to the front door and let them out. Tezuka and Oishi walked back to their car and drove to the gates. Once they were driving through the streets of Tokyo again, Tezuka suddenly spoke up.

'He is a bad liar, he was definitely sexually interested in Fuji. We have to check if he really has been to Hawaii.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Yukimura slammed his fist against his desk. How dared he? Tezuka had ordered Yagyuu and Ohtori to interview Sanada! Wasn't Tezuka the one who said that Sanada was innocent? Didn't Fuji-san say so? Wasn't Tezuka the one who would know how it feels when the one you like, no, when the one you love is a suspect in a murder case?

Worst of all, the two Detective Sergeants questioned Sanada at the university, at his work, with all his colleagues around! Probably everyone at the university knew that Sanada got a visit from the police. The rumours would start again!

A knock on the door. Tezuka entered.

'Why did you do that?'

'Interviewing Sanada-san, you mean? To make sure he wasn't guilty. Now we know that he has an alibi, we can take him from our list.'

'Didn't Fuji-san tell you he was innocent?'

'No, Fuji told me that he and Sanada-san were not involved.'

'That means Sanada had no motive for the murders. Why did you interview him anyway?'

'Weren't you the one who didn't trust Fuji?'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tezuka entered his house. He could see that Inui had visited his house earlier that day. His things were not where they belonged. He hoped the scientist found something that could lead them to the killer. They had talked to four suspects, but they didn't get any wiser. All of them had an alibi. Atobe really had been to Hawaii.

Tiredly he sat on his couch. He promised Oishi that he wouldn't go home on his own, but he wanted to be alone for a while. Tomorrow would be Saeki-san's funeral and he had to go. He would definitely meet Fuji there. If the killer would see them together, he could be the next victim. He couldn't let his guard down.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Fuji stood in front of his door and said goodbye to his friend, Kikumaru Eiji. They had dinner together, talked and laughed, but now it was time for the redhead to go. Fuji felt much better. Eiji always knew how to cheer him up. The hyper active boy gave Fuji a last goodbye-hug before he turned around and walked away. At the end of the street he turned to Fuji again and waved. The photographer smiled and waved back.

Then suddenly two shots were heard. Fuji ducked, screamed. Eiji fell on the ground with a loud cry. Then there was silence.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tezuka and Oishi stood at the graveyard, both wearing black suits. They watched Saeki-san's family and friends standing at the grave. People were crying and embraced each other, comforted each other. Small groups of mourning persons were scattered across the yard. A man in a black suit, with honey-brown hair stood alone. No one talked to him, no one embraced him. He didn't cry. He just stood there, next to the grave, his bangs hiding his eyes. Tezuka's heart ached when he saw the lonely boy.

'Come.'

'Where are we going?' asked Oishi.

'Fuji.'

'Did you forget about the threat? The killer might be here. Who knows what will happen to you if you approach Fuji-san.'

The Chief Inspector didn't answer and walked away. He didn't care about himself. He couldn't stand seeing Fuji so lonely and sad. When Fuji heard Tezuka and Oishi approach, he looked up and turned around. A sad smile on his face.

'He is resting in peace now.'

The two policemen didn't know what to say, so they just looked at the grave and nodded.

'How is Eiji doing?' asked Fuji.

'He hasn't woken up yet, but he will survive.' answered Oishi. 'It will take him some time to recover, but no vital organs were hit. A few weeks, maybe a few months before he will be playing tennis again. We guard him 24/7. We won't let anything happen to him, we won't let the killer come close.'

'Thank you.' answered Fuji.

They were silent for a while. The blue-eyed boy looked around. Most people had left. Saeki's parents were the only one who had stayed. When Fuji wanted to approach them, to tell them how sorry he was, they glared at him, before they turned around and walked away.

'It's all my fault, right? All my friends got killed or ended up in the hospital. That's why everybody ignores me. They think it's my fault.' A sob was heard. 'What did I do?'

Tezuka and Oishi didn't know how to answer. They still had no clue about the killer or the motive. Oishi bit his lip. The bespectacled Inspector stepped forward and embraced Fuji.

'It's not your fault, Fuji. Saeki-san's death is not your fault. None of their deaths is your fault, so don't blame yourself.'

'We'll bring you home.' said Oishi who smiled softly at the beautiful scene in front of him.

The three of them drove in silence. The two policemen in the front seats of the car, Fuji in the backseat. The Chief Inspector looked a few times at the blue-eyed angel in the mirror, but Fuji's face was hidden by his bangs again.

When they arrived, Tezuka walked Fuji to his front door.

'Will you be okay on your own?' asked the bespectacled man.

'I'll be alright. Thank you for everything, Tezuka.'

Before Tezuka could respond he heard something behind him. Oishi shouted his name from the car. He felt a sting in his right arm. He hissed in pain. Fuji gasped. With his left arm, Tezuka managed to hit his attacker. The man fell, crawled away from the tall policeman and tried to stand up. Oishi pushed him down and handcuffed him. Tezuka felt blood trickling down his arm, but he ignored it. He stared at the attacker. He looked exactly as Oshitari had described him.

Hair that reached his chin and about 165 centimetre tall.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! Don't forget to review!


	6. The One Warrior

Thanks everybody, for waiting so patiently! It took me three months to write this chapter. I'm so sorry! I'll try to update the next (and probably last chapter) faster!

**Title: **Detective Tezuka chapter 6 – The One Warrior  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **TezuFuji  
**Chapter:** 6/7  
**Genre: **AU, little bit angst, romance  
**Word count: **2912 words  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning: **None  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

_Chapter 6 – __The One Warrior_

Tezuka sat down on a chair, and hissed in pain when the doctor disinfected his wound. It was bigger than he thought, and he would probably needed stitches. He softly hissed again when the doctor gave him anaesthesia. He felt the needle in his flesh, close to the wound. He hoped the stitching wouldn't hurt as much as the anaesthesia. Fuji, who sat beside him, patted his hand and smiled. The Chief Inspector felt his cheeks heat up a little when the _blue-eyed angel _kept holding his hand. His own hands were big compared to Fuji's small and smooth one.

'You have to be a good boy now,' said Fuji, and his smile grew wider.

Tezuka tried to glare, but at that moment the doctor touched the wound again and the bespectacled man had to bite his lip.

After Oishi had handcuffed the attacker, he had called Yagyuu for back-up. He arrived a few minutes later, together with Sengoku. The attacker had no ID-card, but he didn't need one to be identified. Oishi and Tezuka had immediately recognized him once they had seen his face. It was Atobe's servant: Ibu Shinji.

Fuji offered to bring Tezuka to the hospital. They stood in front of his house, and his car was parked close by. The other policemen would bring Ibu-san to the police station. Yagyuu wanted to say that he could bring his boss to the hospital, but when he opened his mouth, Sengoku pushed him towards the car, and said it was a great idea that Fuji brought their boss to the hospital. The bespectacled Detective Sergeant glared at his colleague, and wanted to protest, but he held his tongue when the redhead said that their boss needed some time together with the love of his life.

That's how Tezuka ended up at the hospital with an angel holding his hand.

While being treated, the Chief Inspector thought about the day he first met Fuji, about how he mistook him for a girl. And about the day he had to lock Fuji up as the main suspect in their murder case. He still felt guilty. Also about the day…

'Ready. You can go Tezuka-san, but be careful with your arm. Don't lift heavy things and no tennis for at least a week.'

Tezuka blinked. It was done already? He hadn't felt a thing. Beside him Fuji was still holding his hand.

'You spaced out. Were you thinking about something nice?'

'Ah.'

'About what?'

'…'

'Never mind. I'll bring you home.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Fuji drove Tezuka home. Tezuka told the younger man where to go. It wasn't difficult to find Tezuka's apartment. Especially at this time of the day. It was getting late almost everybody was at home or was having a drink at a bar. The roads were almost completely empty.

'You have a nice car,' said Tezuka to break the uncomfortable silence.

'Thank you, but it's not my car. It's Saeki's. His parents came to pick up some of his things, a few days ago. They told me I could have it. Actually I didn't want to use it, but this was an emergency.'

'You and Saeki-san were good friends. I don't think he would have minded if you used it.'

'I guess you're right.'

They drove the rest of the way in silence. This time it was a more comfortable silence. Every now and then Tezuka would give directions, and soon they arrived at the apartment. The Chief Inspector opened the door and stepped out of the car.

'Looks like a nice apartment.'

'Thank you. Do you want to come in?'

Fuji's opened his eyes, and he started to blush a little. When Tezuka saw Fuji's open eyes, he understood how wrong his question could be interpreted.

'I mean…will you be alright? You're not too tired to drive back? It has been a long day.'

'I'd love to come in. Thanks.'

Fuji stepped out, locked his car and followed Tezuka. They entered the building, and stepped into the elevator. The bespectacled man wondered if he had made a mistake. Was it wrong to ask Fuji in? He opened the door of his apartment, and let the student in. Fuji stepped out of his shoes, and entered the living room.

'It's beautiful! The view from up here is so beautiful.'

'Ah.'

While Fuji stood on the balcony, looking at the night sky of Tokyo, Tezuka made some food. They ate together, talked a bit, and then it was time to go to bed. Tezuka felt rather awkward, but Fuji just smiled, and helped the policeman with the futon.

'Do you have an old shirt for me?' asked the photography student, 'Something that I can wear to bed?'

Tezuka opened his closet, and picket out a towel, and pyjamas that had shrunk when he washed them. They should fit Fuji. He showed his guest the bathroom, before he changed into his own pyjamas. He preferred sleeping in his boxers, but he didn't want to expose himself to Fuji.

A few minutes later, the honey-haired boy came out of the bathroom, and Tezuka could only stare. Fuji was only wearing the pyjama bottoms, showing his bare and very beautiful chest. The _blue-eyed angel_ chuckled when he saw Tezuka's shocked expression.

'It's too hot to wear the top,' he explained.

The Chief Inspector just nodded as he quickly entered the bathroom, and locked the door behind him. He was glad Fuji felt at home, but Tezuka had to concentrate on his job. He still didn't know for sure if Ibu-san killed Saeki-san and the others. He couldn't let his guard down. He could not get distracted.

Tezuka washed his face, and brushed his teeth, before he returned to the bedroom. Fuji was already in bed, reading one of Tezuka's books. When the hazel-eyed man entered, Fuji looked up.

'Can I lend this book?' he asked.

'Ah,' was all Tezuka answered as he laid down in his bed.

Fuji placed the book on the nightstand before he laid down as well. Tezuka switched off the light.

'Good night,' whispered Fuji.

'Good night,' answered Tezuka. But it took him a long time before he fell asleep.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'Ibu Shinji, twenty two years old and 165 cm tall. Chin length hair, just like Oshitari-san's description. Servant at the first Atobe mansion, and most probably one of our killers,' said Tezuka.

He stood in front of a whiteboard with pictures and information about the victims and their possible suspects. He had his arms crossed before his chest, and an angry expression on his face. In front of him sat his team. All of them were grinning widely at him. Even Ohtori, who normally didn't join the teasing.

'Okay, what's so funny?' asked the Chief Inspector finally.

'Did you and Fuji-san had fun last night?' asked Sengoku. 'Oishi saw him leaving your apartment this morning. He stayed over, ne?'

Tezuka sighed. Why were they so interested in his love life? 'It was late when we left the hospital. He dropped me off at my apartment, but he was tired, it would have been irresponsible to send him home on his own. We slept in different beds, nothing happened, so stop grinning and get to work. Oishi, I want you to help me question Ibu-san. Yagyuu, watch the interview from behind the mirror. Ohtori, try to hack Ibu-san's computer and email. Sengoku, fill in the paperwork.'

The Chief Inspector and two of his Detective Sergeants left the room, and Ohtori started up his computer. Sengoku muttered something about 'revenge' and 'no sense of humour' before he started to fill out the papers.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tezuka and Oishi entered the interview room, and sat down in front of Ibu-san. The Detective Sergeant started the tape-recorder.

'Ibu-san, why did you attack me last night?'

There was a moment of silence. Ibu stared at the two policemen before he started mumbling.

'You were with Fuji Syuusuke. Didn't I tell you to stay away from him? I placed the envelope in you house, the white envelope. I left it on your table. It said '_leave the blue-eyed angel alone_'. The angel is Fuji Syuusuke. Didn't you know it referred to Fuji Syuusuke? You should have known. You're a Detective Chief Inspector. You should have left him alone. I wouldn't have hurt you if you had left him alone.'

Oishi blinked. Tezuka raised an eyebrow. They never had such a talkative suspect before.

'So, why do I have to leave Fuji-san alone?' asked Tezuka.

'If you want to stay alive, you will have to leave him alone. You won't get hurt if you leave him. No one is allowed to come close to him.'

That wasn't a helpful answer at all.

'Did you attack Oshitari-san, and did you kill Tachibana-san and Kawamura-san?' asked Oishi.

'They came close to Fuji Syuusuke. Too close. I had to attack them, I had to kill them. I couldn't let them go unpunished. I was forced to hurt them. It was their own fault,' answered Ibu.

'Who forced you, Ibu-san? You said you were forced to kill them. Who is the one you worked with?' asked Oishi. 'We know you didn't do it on your own.'

'I was the one with the knife. I took a knife from the kitchen. No one missed it. I don't know how to use a gun. I can't shoot. Kabaji can shoot, he took the gun.'

'Kabaji?' asked Oishi.

'The huge servant at Atobe's mansion,' said Tezuka as he stood up, and quickly left the interview room.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Four policemen should be enough to arrest Kabaji Munehiro. He was tall and strong, and he had a gun, but the police had weapons too. And more important, bullet-proof vests. Tezuka drove in a small police bus through Tokyo as fast as he could. Yagyuu sat next to him, and Ohtori and Sengoku sat in the back. He didn't bring Oishi. Oishi was too nervous for an arrest like this.

They drove through the gate of the Atobe mansion, and parked in from of the house. Sengoku would stay in the car, just in case Kabaji-san would try to flee. Tezuka rang the doorbell, and a few moments later the door was opened by Yanagisawa. The servant's eyes grew big, and he stepped aside to let the three policemen in.

'Where is Kabaji Munehiro?' asked Yagyuu.

'T…the second living room,' stutter the nervous Yanagisawa.

'Lead us.' commanded Tezuka.

The servant brought them to the second living room. When they entered, they saw Atobe, sitting on one of his luxurious couches. He shot his servant, and the three uninvited visitors an angry glare.

'Ore-sama does not want to be disturbed.'

'We're here for Kabaji-san,' said Tezuka.

The enormous man stood behind the couch Atobe sat on. He didn't try to run. He didn't say a word. He didn't even show any resistance when Yagyuu handcuffed him. He just stood there and watched.

'Kabaji Munehiro, I'm arresting you on suspicion of the murder on Saeki Kojiroh, Kawamura Takashi, Tachibana Kippei and the attack on Kikumaru Eiji. You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say, can be used against you."

The servant didn't say a word. Atobe stood up.

'This is ridiculous! Ore-sama's servants are NOT murderers! Ore-sama was the one who received a threat. Have you done anything about that?'

Ohtori and Yagyuu brought Kabaji to the car, leaving Tezuka behind with Atobe.

'There is a link between the threat you received and the murders. We will find out where the threats came from, and we'll let you know, Atobe-san.'

'Kabaji is not guilty, nor is Ibu. Ore-sama will get them out of there,' said the stubborn diva.

'If you have any evidence that Kabaji-san or Ibu-san was elsewhere on the time of the murders, please tell us. Goodbye,' said Tezuka as he turned around and left.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The interview with Kabaji was not successful. The man didn't say a word. He wouldn't answer any of t heir questions. No matter what Tezuka and his men did, he wouldn't give in. Ibu was the complete opposite. He just wouldn't stop talking. He kept rambling about unimportant things. Yagyuu and Sengoku, who interviewed him, stopped their questions after an hour. Ibu had told them the whole story of his life, but not why he had killed or attacked innocent people. It was hopeless.

'Maybe we should ask Fuji-san if he knows Ibu-san or Kabaji-san,' said Oishi as they gathered in the office.

'I'll call him,' said Tezuka.

'Of course you will,' said Sengoku with a grin.

The Chief Inspector shot him a glare before he left the office to call Fuji. Half an hour later the blue-eyed student arrived. Tezuka was already waiting for him.

'You missed me already?' said Fuji with a smile.

'We need your help,' was all Tezuka answered, 'Come.'

'How is your arm?' asked the honey-haired man.

'Better. It doesn't hurt as much anymore.'

'I'm glad to hear that.'

The four other policemen were discussing the evidence against their two suspects. They stopped talking when Tezuka and Fuji entered. Outsiders weren't usually allowed to visit the office, but this was an exception. They had only a few small questions.

'So, how can I help you?' asked Fuji.

Oishi showed him two pictures. One of Kabaji Munehiro and one of Ibu Shinji.

'Do you know these men?'

Fuji took a good look at the pictures. It were lousy police photos. He could make much better portraits, but he didn't care about that right now. These men might be the men that killed his friends.

'I've never seen them before. Do they have something to do with the murders?'

'Most probably,' answered Yagyuu. 'We have a confession from the one with the long hair, and he gave us the name of the other, but we don't have a motive. If you knew them, you could have told us something about them.'

'I'm sorry,' answered Fuji, 'I really haven't seen them before.'

'It's a pity, but thank you for coming,' said Tezuka.

At that moment Inui walked in. He laid a few magazines on the table.

'Remember the letter you got, Tezuka? I found out from which newspapers and magazines those letters come. Most of them come from this magazine, 'Millionaire'. Others come from financial newspapers and some business magazines. If you can find these magazines at the houses of your suspects, you have all the evidence you'll need. The motive will come later.'

'Financial newspapers, business magazines and the 'Millionaire'. That doesn't sound like something Ibu-san or Kabaji-san would read,' said Ohtori.

'No,' answered Yagyuu, 'But it does sound like something Atobe-san would read!'

'Thank you for your help Inui,' said the Chief Inspector. 'We'll search for them. Oishi, you go to Ibu-san's house. Sengoku, you visit Kabaji-san's house. Yagyuu, go to the Atobe mansion. You should all take one or two uniformed policemen. Search for those newspapers and magazines, preferable the ones that were used to make the letters. Ohtori, go on with hacking Ibu-san's and Kabaji-san's email.'

'Yes,' said the four man at the same time. They left the office, followed by Inui, leaving Tezuka behind with Fuji. The boy smiled a small smile at the Chief Inspector.

'Now we'll soon know who is responsible for the death of my friends.'

Tezuka nodded.

'Ne, Tezuka, would you be my friend? Even after all of this is solved, after the killers are locked up for the rest of their lives?'

'I cannot replace your friends who died, Fuji,' answered Tezuka.

'I know,' whispered the _blue-eyed angel_. His smile had disappeared, 'But you can fill the emptiness in my heart.'

He wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He immediately let go of Tezuka, and stepped back. The Chief Inspector stood dumbfounded. He stared at those sad, but at the same time hopeful blue eyes. After a few seconds, his arms found their way around Fuji's waist, and he kissed the student.

'I will try,' he said, and he allowed a small smile on his face. The photography student gave him a bright smile in return, before they shared a long kiss.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sengoku entered the office. He came back from his visit to Kabaji-san's house. Tezuka was writing a report when the redhead entered. He turned around to listen to Sengoku's findings.

'Nothing. No magazines, no newspapers. The house was almost empty. There was some furniture, but that was all. Not even food in the fridge. He probably stays over at the Atobe mansion most of the time.'

Oishi walked in and joined their conversation.

'I didn't find much either,' he said, 'Is something wrong with you, Tezuka? You look…different.'

'I'm fine,' answered the Chief Inspector.

Sengoku smirked, 'We left you alone with Fuji-san. Did you have a nice rendezvous?'

'No,' answered Tezuka firmly, 'Nothing happened.'

'Anyway, the magazines weren't Ibu-san's. He had only magazines about sports,' said Oishi. He wanted to stop Sengoku's endless teasing.

'That's right,' said Yagyuu, who just came in. 'They're Atobe's. I found the magazines that were used for the letters. We'll let Inui take a look at them, for fingerprints and stuff. Atobe was furious that I took his precious magazines.'

'He'll get even more angry,' said Ohtori. He walked in with a laptop in his hands, 'We'll have to arrest him.'

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N: **'Ibu' means 'The One Warrior', that's why I gave that name to this chapter.

And like always: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!


	7. One Shining Moment

**Title: **Detective Tezuka chapter 7 - _One Shining Moment_  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **TezuFuji  
**Chapter:** 7/ ?  
**Genre: **AU, romance  
**Word count: **3571 words  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning: **None  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis  
**A/N: **Hurray for Ami88 who beta-ed my fic even while she was really, really busy!

* * *

_Chapter 7 – One Shining Moment_

Again Tezuka, Yagyuu and Sengoku stood in front of the Atobe residence, but this time to get the great Atobe Keigo himself and not one of his servants. Ohtori had managed to break into Ibu-san's computer and email. Between the deleted items he had found emails from Atobe-san. He wrote about his vacation on Hawaii with Akutagawa-san, but also about keeping an eye on Saeki-san, Kawamura-san, Oshitari-san, Tachibana-san and Kikumaru-san. There were also emails from Ibu-san to his employer about anything their victims did. Atobe-san replied with only four words: get rid of him.

When they rang the doorbell, Yanagisawa opened the door, just like last time. Without asking anything he brought the policemen to his boss. Atobe sat in the living room, drinking tea. When he saw Tezuka and his colleagues, he angrily placed his cup on the table and stood up.

'What are you doing here? Did you come to arrest more of Ore-sama's servants? Ore-sama won't let that happen. If you go on like this, Ore-sama will have to clean his own house and serve his own tea.'

'You won't be able to see your house for a few years or drink your own tea, Atobe-san. You ordered Kabaji-san and Ibu-san to kill innocent people,' answered Yagyuu as he handcuffed the rich man.

'Why would Ore-sama order his servants to kill men Ore-sama doesn't even know?'

'You can think about that all night and tell us about it first thing in the morning,' answered Tezuka, and he followed the diva and his men as they left the enormous house.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It took a while to lock Atobe up. He wanted a lawyer, the best lawyer available. It was his right to have a lawyer to help him, so Tezuka picked up the phone to call a lawyer. Oishi stopped him.

'I'll do it, Tezuka. You're tired, you should go home and rest. Tomorrow will probably be a long day filled with interviews.'

Tezuka thought Oishi worried too much, but he listened to his friend anyway. Oishi was probably right. He did feel a little tired. So many things had happened.

'I'll see you tomorrow then,' said Tezuka as he handed Oishi the phone. He grabbed his coat, and left the police station. He stepped in his car and drove home, thinking about what had happened today. He had arrested Kabaji-san in the morning, and Atobe-san in the evening. They had Ibu-san's emails as evidence. Even the most expensive lawyer couldn't help Atobe-san anymore.

But still something was bothering him. He had kissed Fuji. Why had he done that? He never had the urge to kiss someone before he met Fuji. Maybe it were those blue puppy eyes the boy had showed him. Or maybe he just felt sorry for Fuji, who lost almost all of his friends. There had to be a reason, right? Was he really falling for Fuji? He had never been interested in love. He had seen how it drove men crazy, and he didn't want that to happen to himself. But now…had he fallen in love without realizing it?

The kiss had felt good, but was it lust or was it love? It wouldn't be bad if he really loved Fuji. His parents knew he preferred guys over girls. They still hoped he would come home with a girl, but they would probably accept Fuji, wouldn't they? Maybe he should talk to Fuji about it.

Tezuka parked his car, stepped out and walked to the entrance of his apartment. His eyes opened wide in surprise when he found the blue-eyed student he had been thinking about, sitting on his doorstep.

'Fuji, what are you doing here?' he asked worriedly. 'Come in.'

He pulled Fuji up, opened the door and walked to the living room. The student sat down on the couch, while Tezuka hurried to the kitchen to make some tea. Not much later he returned with two cups, placed them on the table, before sitting down across from Fuji.

'Is something wrong, Fuji?'

'I…I have to tell you something Tezuka,' answered Fuji, refusing to look at the Chief Inspector. 'I should have told you earlier.'

Tezuka held his breath. Was Fuji about to say that their kiss had been a mistake? Now he had accepted that he liked Fuji, the boy wanted to tell him a relationship between them was all wrong?

'It's Atobe,' continued the student, 'he is the one behind all these murders.'

The bespectacled man sighed relieved. 'I know,' he answered. 'We arrested him this evening. How do you know it's Atobe-san.'

'He…he had threatened Kojiroh for a few weeks before he killed him. Kojiroh wrote an article about Atobe. He wrote about fraud and drug dealing. He had investigated it. What he wrote is the truth! Atobe threatened Kojiroh to write that he had been wrong, that Atobe's company didn't deal drugs. Kojiroh had refused, and had said he was free to write what he wanted. We got threatening letters, and one day there was a dead cat on our doorstep. Atobe kept calling us, during the day, but also in the middle of the night. One day Kojiroh had told me that he felt like somebody was following him. A few days later he was dead.'

'Why didn't you tell me, Fuji?'

'I couldn't tell you. Atobe threatened me as well. I caught him while he was trying to break into Kojiroh's laptop. That was before you visited me. He…'

'Wait a second,' said Tezuka, 'Atobe told me he was at Hawaii with Akutagawa-san.'

'He probably was,' answered Fuji, 'but he has a private plane. He can leave whenever he wants. And Akutagawa-san won't notice. It seems he sleeps a lot.'

'I'll have to talk to the pilot of the plane then, but tell me what Atobe was doing in your house.'

'He told me Kojiroh had given him permission to delete the article. I knew he lied. I asked him where Kojiroh was, and all he had said was that I should become his boyfriend instead of Kojiroh's, because Kojiroh was cold. I feared that he had done something to Kojiroh, but I didn't realise he had killed him. When I said I would never be the boyfriend of a drug dealer, he said he would rape me, and kill all of my friends if I said a word to the police.'

When Fuji started crying, Tezuka stood up, and sat down next Fuji. He wrapped his arms around the young man. 'Did he touch you?'

'Not really,' whispered Fuji, 'he touched my chest, shoulders and cheek, that was all.'

'He touched you while you didn't want him to touch you. I will add it on his list of sins. The more punishment he gets, the better,' said Tezuka softly. 'Continue your story.'

'After you told me Kojiroh was killed, Taka-san got killed. I thought it was a warning. But soon my friends were killed for no reason. I never said a word to you or any of your colleagues, but he kept killing and attacking them. I didn't know what to do, but I was afraid that more of them would die if I told you. But you were so nice to me. When you kissed me today, I…I knew I had to tell you. I should have told you earlier. I might have saved lives if I had told you earlier.'

'Don't blame yourself, Fuji. He might have killed even more of them if you had told me. We caught him now and you and your friends are safe,' said Tezuka as he pulled the boy closer. It must have been difficult for Fuji. His friends were killed or attacked and he couldn't do anything. More of his friend might have been killed if he talked to the police. Atobe-san could have killed Fuji himself or could have raped him, like he had said. Tezuka wouldn't let Atobe-san get away with this.

'Tezuka?'

'Hn?'

'Can I stay here tonight?'

'Of course.'

'Can I sleep in your bed?'

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. Why did Fuji want to sleep in his bed? Well, whatever the reason was, it wasn't a big problem, was it?

'If that's what you want.'

'I want to sleep in your bed together.'

Tezuka blushed. He hadn't excepted that. He could see that Fuji didn't mean to do…intimate things with him, but still, they weren't even officially lovers yet. He didn't want to disappoint Fuji, but he didn't feel comfortable with the idea of sleeping in one bed. His bed was big enough for the two of them. Maybe one night wouldn't hurt.

'Alright,' answered Tezuka. He was glad he agreed when he was rewarded by a beautiful smile.

'Arigato Tezuka.'

Almost two hours of eating, talking and cuddling later, it was time to go to bed. Fuji changed into one of Tezuka's pyjama's while the hazel-eyed man used the bathroom, and when they were ready they switched places. When Fuji came out of the bathroom, the Chief Inspector was already lying in his bed. His heart beat fast and his hands were sweaty. He had never laid in bed with another person. Not with one of his parents, not with a friend and definitely not with such a beautiful young man as Fuji Syuusuke.

When Fuji stepped in the bed he immediately curled up against Tezuka's side. The dark-haired man stiffed before he switched off the lights. They laid like that for a few moments. Neither of them moved or spoke.

'Your heart is beating fast,' stated Fuji. 'I can feel it. Are you nervous?'

Tezuka didn't answer. He really didn't know what to say. Would Fuji think he was weird if he said he was nervous?

'I often slept in the same bed as my brother when I was young. I also shared a bed with Kojiroh every now and then. Especially if I was upset,' said the blue-eyed boy.

'I never shared a bed with anyone,' answered Tezuka.

Fuji chuckled. 'I expected that.'

Then the student suddenly grabbed Tezuka's arms, wrapped them around his waist and crawled a little closer to the taller man. The Chief Inspector was glad it was dark, so Fuji couldn't see that he was blushing like mad.

'Much better,' whispered Fuji before he fell asleep.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'You're late,' said Oishi worried.

'Ah, I had something to do,' was all Tezuka answered before he walked to the interview room. Today he would end this murder case, today he would get a confession from Atobe Keigo. He had all the evidence he needed. Today this madness would end.

When he walked past his office, he called Yagyuu. He wanted his Detective Sergeant to help him. He knew that his bespectacled helper wouldn't be intimidated by the rich diva. Oishi and Ohtori would definitely be intimidated for sure, and Sengoku was too much of a joker. If he insulted Atobe-san, everything would be over and the silver-haired man would go free. Besides that, Ohtori and Sengoku had another job to do.

Tezuka and Yagyuu entered the interview room. Atobe was already waiting with his very expensive lawyer. The two policemen sat down and started the tape, so they could record everything.

'Charge my client or release him!' said the lawyer.

'We have some questions first,' said Tezuka. 'Tell me why you ordered your servant Kabaji Munehiro to kill Saeki Kojiroh, Atobe-san.'

'Ore-sama would never give his servants such an order.'

'Stop lying already, Atobe-san, we have evidence. You sent emails with orders to kill Saeki-san, Kawamura-san, Oshitari-san, Tachibana-san and Kikumaru-san. We found them on Ibu-san's computer. They were also sent to Kabaji-san,' answered Yagyuu.

'Ore-sama never sent such emails.'

'You did. We took your computer, and found that it was used to sent those emails. Nobody else used it, because only your fingerprints were on the keys,' said Tezuka and he showed the emails and the results of the fingerprints.

The silver-haired man looked at his lawyer. The highly paid man looked at the emails and fingerprints. He couldn't help his client, the police had perfect evidence.

'It's not all you did,' said the Chief Inspector who sounded angry. 'You broke into Fuji-san's and Saeki-san's house and you hacked into Saeki-san's laptop. You had threatened Saeki-san before ordering to kill him. We have the letters you sent him. You threatened Fuji-san. You told him you would kill his friends if he would talk to the police. Even though he kept his mouth shut, you killed his friends. You touched Fuji-san without his permission, which is sexual harassment. You also broke into my house to sent me a threat, the same threat you sent to an innocent citizen.'

There was a moment of silent. Atobe and his lawyer stared at Tezuka. Yagyuu had a small smirk on his face. His boss was angry, and he wouldn't let Atobe-san get away with his crimes now that he knew what Atobe-san had done to Fuji-san.

'You have no evidence,' answered Atobe, 'I was on vacation at Hawaii with my beloved Jiroh.'

'I have evidence,' said Tezuka. 'I talked to the pilot of your private plane. He showed me that he brought you here on the day you went to Fuji-san. He has it all on paper. Fuji-san is willing to testify against you. We also found the magazines you used to make the threats. There were no other fingerprints than yours.'

The Chief Inspector handed the lawyer all the paper work. The man scanned it quickly and found out that Tezuka was right again. He tried to think of something to say. Anything that could help the rich and powerful Atobe-san, but before he could open his mouth the Detective Sergeant spoke.

'We took a good look at your company, Atobe-san, especially your administration. You seem to get large amounts of money from nowhere. So we took a better look. Fraud. At this moment our colleagues are at your company, searching for drugs. If we find them, we'll have to lock you up for the rest of your life.'

'You don't have permission to search through Ore-sama's company!'

'Wrong. We have permission,' answered Tezuka.

When they heard a knock on the door, everybody fell silent. Yagyuu stood up to open the door. He wasn't surprised to find Sengoku there. The bespectacled Detective Sergeant took the note from his redheaded colleague, before reading it and handing it to Tezuka. The Chief Inspector read it as well.

'Such a coincidence. We were just talking about it, and now we hear that there is found 20 kilograms cocaine at your company. Could you explain that? Could you explain why you threatened Fuji-san? Why you killed Fuji-san's friends without a real reason? Why you threatened me and Echizen Ryoma?'

Atobe glared at the paperwork that formed the evidence against him, as if he hoped he could burn it to ashes. Then he glared at his useless lawyer who he had paid a large amount of money ,and who couldn't help him at all. Then he sighed.

'Ore-sama let Kabaji kill Saeki, because he knew about the fraud and the drugs. He wrote an article about it. Ore-sama asked him to write a rectification, but he didn't want to. So Ore-sama started to threat him, but he still wouldn't listen. That's why he had to die. Fuji came home when Ore-sama tried to find the article on Saeki's computer. Ore-sama said he wouldn't bother them anymore if Fuji would become Ore-sama's lover. He didn't want to. Both Fuji and Saeki suffered because of their stubbornness.'

'You told us you were at Hawaii with Akutagawa-san. Why did you need Fuji-san if you already had a lover?' asked Yagyuu.

'My beloved Jiroh sleeps a lot. There isn't much that can wake him up. One of the things that does wake him up is Fuji Syuusuke. Jiroh gets all excited when he sees that blue-eyed boy. Ore-sama wanted Jiroh to be like that everyday, but in order to get Jiroh like that, Ore-sama needed Fuji. When he didn't want to, Ore-sama threatened him. Ore-sama knew that Fuji would know who was responsible for Saeki's death. To make sure he wouldn't say a word, Ore-sama ordered his men to kill Kawamura-san. You kept bothering Fuji and Ore-sama was sure he would tell you something, so Ore-sama ordered Kabaji and Ibu to kill the others as well. Ore-sama chose the people who had a crush on Fuji. It was better to get rid of them first. Except for Kikumaru Eiji. He kept touching Fuji. Ore-sama didn't like that, so he had to go as well.'

'Why did you sent those letters with '_leave the blue-eyed angel alone'_?' asked Tezuka.

'Even you, Chief Inspector-san, came too close to Fuji. Ore-sama couldn't just kill a cop, so Ore-sama was nice and sent a letter before taking action. You ignored the threat, you kept visiting Fuji. You're lucky that Ibu screwed up or you might have ended up dead as well. He has always been such a useless servant.'

'And you sent the letter to Echizen-san to make it look more realistic?' asked Yagyuu.

'Yes, and Ore-sama hoped he would become one of your suspects.'

'You sent yourself a letter as well, so you could act like you were one of the victims. Clever, but you won't get away with it,' said the Detective Sergeant.

'Thank you for your explanation. We'll see you in court,' said Tezuka, before he and Yagyuu left the interview room with small smiles on their faces, leaving the two frustrated men behind.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Five policemen sat on the terrace of a café in a quiet park. They drank their tea while they chatted about the case they just solved. The killers were caught, the killing was over. Tezuka smiled slightly. Fuji and his friends were safe, and could start a new life now. They just heard that Kikumaru Eiji was awake, and that he could leave the hospital in a week.

'You did a good job,' said Tezuka to his colleagues.

'Yes, we did!' shouted Sengoku. 'We're the best! Yukimura-san should give us extra money. Or maybe a promotion! Detective Chief Inspector Sengoku. Sounds good.'

'You have to grow up before Yukimura will make you Chief Inspector,' said Tezuka, taking revenge for all the times the redhead teased him.

'Will you buy us another cup of tea then?' said Sengoku with a fake pout.

'I will,' said a voice from behind them.

When they turned around, two sparkling blue eyes greeted them.

'Fuji-san! Did you come for Tezuka?' asked Sengoku with a grin.

'Partly,' answered Fuji, 'I came for all of you. I wanted to thank you for solving the case, so please let me buy you all another cup of tea.'

They all agreed to that, and Fuji sat down between Tezuka and Yagyuu. A few moments later the waitress brought six cups of tea. They thanked Fuji, and drank their tea.

'So, Fuji-san, did you visit your friend in the hospital?' asked Oishi.

'Yes, I just came back from visiting Eiji. He is getting better. He even asked me if I could bring him some toothpaste with a nice flavour, since he didn't like the toothpaste they have in hospital. He wanted to thank all of you as well, for helping me.'

'I'll send Oishi next week to make sure he is alright,' said Tezuka.

'Why me?' asked Oishi.

'Because you are concerned about him,' answered Sengoku, and he grinned again. Oishi blushed a little, and looked away.

'I'm sure he will like that,' said Fuji with a smile. 'But besides that I wanted to thank you, I came for something else.'

'Why did you come then?' asked Ohtori curiously.

'Ne, Tezuka, you promised to play a tennis match with me. Do you have time to play now, since you solved the case? The five of you worked hard, you deserve a free afternoon!'

'Yes, boss, play a match against him! I'll be the referee!' said Sengoku.

'Alright,' said Tezuka. He felt like smiling. After those dark days the sun was finally shining again. He hoped it would be a while before another insane person would start murdering again, so they would have a few days rest, like this day. He watched the others drink their tea while talking about tennis. He could see that Fuji was feeling better. His eyes were shining, and his smile was more beautiful than any smile he had seen from Fuji before. Atobe-san was right when he called Fuji an angel.

'Tezuka, stop staring at Fuji-san,' said Sengoku suddenly. Everybody looked at the bespectacled Chief Inspector who tried not to show any emotion, but who felt like slapping Sengoku in the face.

'I don't mind,' said Fuji.

'You don't know our boss can be a real perverted guy!' said Sengoku with a smirk.

'I know he isn't. He is my boyfriend.'

Four pairs of eyes stared at Fuji. The blue-eyed boy simply smiled at the four Detective Sergeants as Tezuka lay an arm around his shoulders.

'You didn't tell them yet, Tezuka?' asked Fuji.

'No,' was all Tezuka answered.

The shocked expressions changed into faked angry glares. All four men started to shout and talk to Tezuka, saying he should have told them.

Tezuka stood up and pulled Fuji with him.

'Come, let's play some tennis.'

**To be continued**

* * *

Yes, to be continued! This may look like the end, since the murderers are caught, but it is not!  
I felt like writing more, so there will be more chapters with new crimes!!  
Don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thank you!!


	8. The Brave One

A light hearted chapter this time! I wanted some humor before I would go on with murdering and stuff! So this and the next chapter are humor! I hope you like them!

**Title: **Detective Tezuka chapter 8 - The Brave One  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **Perfect Pair, Silver Pair  
**Chapter:** 8/ ?  
**Genre: **AU, romance and humor  
**Word count: **2719 words  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning: **None  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis  
**A/N: **Thank you a1y_puff for beta-ing when ami88 couldn't! And so fast!! Amazing!

* * *

_Chapter 8 __– The Brave One_

Ohtori Choutaro was walking home. It had been a wonderful week. Atobe-san was caught and the murder case was solved. To celebrate they had some tea together and when Fuji-san joined them, they played some tennis. The match between Tezuka and Fuji-san had been amazing. Both of them were very good players. They all had been surprised when Tezuka invited them for dinner that evening, but they had happily followed their boss to his apartment. The two lovebirds had cooked a wonderful dinner and all of them had drunk a little too much, except for Tezuka. It had been late when they went home.

Yesterday had been a fun day as well. He had spent his day off with Sengoku. They had visited the park. Some girls had approached them and the redhead had immediately started flirting with them. The girls were only interested in the tall Ohtori. The grey-haired boy had been flattered, but he wasn't really interested in the girls. Sengoku had tried to get the girls' attention, but failed and the girls had left. It had been funny to see how his colleague desperately tried to get attention from the girls and how they completely ignored him. Yes, it had been a fun week.

When Ohtori arrived home, he opened his front door and stepped inside. He sat down and took off his shoes, but when he stood up and turned around, he knew something was wrong. Ohtori had a picture of his family on the wall. Every time he entered or left his house, he looked at it to remember his family. They lived far away and he didn't have much time to visit them. It was supposed to be on the wall. _Supposed to be_, because it was gone. The wall was empty and the picture hadn't fallen down.

He carefully opened the door to his living room and looked around. There was no one, but Ohtori noticed that more things were gone. He walked around and checked the closets and cupboards. A little money he kept in a drawer was gone, some more photos were missing and his favourite books were removed from the bookshelf. The little footstool he always used was gone, just like the screen of his computer. He quickly walked into his bedroom. All of his pyjamas were missing and his slippers were gone as well. When he opened his closet, he noticed that all his jeans were gone and his ties as well. The mirror from the bathroom was gone, just like his shower gel and all the toilet paper. He entered the kitchen and found his blender had gone missing, as well as all the apples he bought the day before. But worst of all, his pudding was gone. He had been looking forward to eating the pudding all day long and now it was gone.

Suddenly Ohtori got panicked. Somebody had been in his house! He had to call the police! No wait, _he_ was the police! He had to call his boss. He knew Tezuka wouldn't be happy since Fuji-san would cook him dinner tonight, but this was an emergency. There had been someone in his house! Someone had stolen his stuff! His pudding was gone, now that he needed it the most. He quickly dialled Tezuka's number and fifteen minutes later the bespectacled Chief Inspector stood on his doorstep, together with Inui. Tezuka and Ohtori sat down in the living room, while Inui started to work.

'Tell me what happened,' said Tezuka.

'I came home and noticed that the family picture in the hall was gone,' answered Ohtori nervously. 'I knew I didn't take it from the wall and it hadn't fallen off either. When I came into the living room I noticed that more things were gone. I checked the whole house and from every room a few things are missing.'

'Make a list of all the missing things and show me where those things used to be. I'll sign the list and you'll have to call an insurance officer. Take a day off tomorrow so you can make an appointment with the insurance officer. I'll take care of all the other things,' said Tezuka.

Ohtori made a list with all the missing things and Tezuka checked and signed it. He told the nervous Ohtori everything would be alright and went home, where Fuji was waiting for him. Not much later Inui left as well, saying that he found fingerprints and that there was a 100 per cent chance he would find out who broke into Ohtori's house.

Ohtori sat down in his living room. It was completely silent and the grey-haired man felt uncomfortable. With every sound he heard he listened intently, to make sure nobody tried to break open his front door. But it was a neighbour slamming a door, a dog barking and a car that drove past his house. Nobody was at the door. Ohtori was afraid to turn on the television, afraid that he wouldn't hear the burglar if he would ever come back.

Drops fell from the crane and Ohtori bit his lip nervously. He kept telling himself that he was alone and that the thief wouldn't come back. When his phone rang, the grey-haired policeman almost fell off his chair from shock. He quickly stood up and picked up the phone. He sighed in relief when he heard Oishi on the other side.

'I heard what happened from Tezuka,' said Oishi. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm…I'm perfectly fine,' stuttered Ohtori.

'Are you sure? You can stay at my place tonight if you want,' offered the black-haired man.

'That would be great,' said Ohtori eagerly.

'Alright then. I'll come and pick you up in half an hour. I'll have to go to Kikumaru-san in the hospital after picking you up, so I hope you don't mind coming along.'

'No, I don't mind at all!' answered Ohtori. He was glad he wouldn't have to stay on his own anymore. After he hung up the phone, he quickly packed some clothes and his toothbrush before he ran out of the house and waited there for Oishi to pick him up.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next morning, Oishi went to work after bringing Ohtori back home. The grey-haired man carefully opened his front door and peeked inside. Nothing had changed since he left yesterday. He walked in and looked around. He'd better take his mind off these things, so he started to clean his house.

A few hours later the doorbell rang. Ohtori opened the door and found a man with short brown hair and a blue suit on his doorstep.

'Ohtori Choutarou? I'm Shishido Ryou, insurance officer.'

Ohtori nodded and let the insurance officer in. He walked him to the living room before making him some tea. While drinking their tea, they looked at the list with the missing items.

'Some strange things were stolen,' said Shishido. 'Probably one really weird thief, but why he stole these things is something the police should find out. We will change the locks on your doors. A man will arrive here any minute to do the jobs. I guess it's best if we go have lunch somewhere and talk about the details. That way, we won't disturb the carpenter and he won't disturb us.'

Ohtori nodded and when the carpenter arrived a few minutes later, the two of them left to have lunch.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'Tezuka, we have to talk,' said Inui.

The Chief Inspector let the scientist into his office and the two of them sat down at the desk.

'Is Fuji-san a good cook?'

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. 'Is that what you wanted to talk about?'

'No,' answered Inui, 'but you look happy. What I wanted to talk about is the burglar that broke into Ohtori's house. I found out who the fingerprints belong to. It's someone we know very well. They're from Sengoku.'

'Sengoku?' asked Tezuka in surprise. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes, 100 per cent sure. He left fingerprints everywhere. Renji checked it as well, just to be sure. There is no doubt that Sengoku is the one who broke into Ohtori's house.'

'Why would he do that?'

'Well, maybe I have an answer to that as well. Not long ago I heard him mutter something about Ohtori always getting all the attention from the girls and not enjoying it and him not getting any attention at all. It seems Sengoku is jealous and played this prank as some sort of revenge. Now, I was wondering if you would let me play a prank on him as well. I want to blackmail him a little. Telling him that I know he is the one who stole Ohtori's stuff and threatening that I will tell you. Just a little revenge, for Ohtori's sake, of course.'

'Of course,' answered Tezuka. 'Let me think about it.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ohtori took a bite from his lunch. Shishido-san had brought him to a nice restaurant with good food. They ate and chatted about unimportant things. Ohtori was glad that such a friendly insurance officer helped him. He once heard that insurance officers were unfriendly, because they didn't like to give their clients money to replace their stolen or broken stuff. But Shishido-san didn't seem to mind giving Ohtori money to replace his stolen things. Quite the opposite.

When they finished their meals, Shishido-san took the list with stolen items from his bag and laid it on the table.

'I'll take this list to the office to see how much money you'll get from us to replace your stolen objects. You won't get money for everything on the list. Like the toilet paper and the pudding. I'm afraid we can't give you any money for that, but you will get for most of the other things.'

Ohtori nodded. 'I understand,' he answered. 'Those things are not important anyway.'

'I can send you a list by email to tell how much you will get from us or I can give you a call if you prefer that. Of course we can also make an appointment for next weekend. Then I can personally pay you the pudding back, if you want.'

The grey-haired policemen blushed. Was this man flirting with him? He never had felt like this when the girls were flirting with him.

'I…we…let's make an appointment then,' stuttered Ohtori.

'Good!' answered Shishido-san. 'Let's meet next Saturday for lunch again then.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tezuka went home after a long day of working. He was tired and he wished he could talk with Fuji about what had happened with Ohtori and Sengoku. Inui wanted to blackmail Sengoku, just as a joke, because the redhead had stolen things from Ohtori, as a joke. Tezuka thought about punishing all of them. But he first wanted to talk to Fuji. Fuji would know what to do, he was a natural teaser. If only he had time to visit his lover this evening. Of course he could call Fuji, but his phone bills were getting higher and higher since they were together.

He opened his front door, stepped out of his shoes and entered the living room. There he stood still. He smelled…food? At that moment Fuji came out of the kitchen.

' Okaeri, Tezuka!'

'Fuji, what are you doing here?'

'Mou, nice to see you too. Since someone broke into Ohtori's house yesterday, we couldn't have a proper meal. I thought I would cook for you today again.'

Tezuka took Fuji in his arms. 'Thank you. I'm glad you're here. But you have to tell me how you got in. Do I have to replace the locks?'

The blue-eyed student smiled and walked back to the kitchen. 'I took your extra key yesterday, when you were at Ohtori's house. I'll give it back, but I needed it for this surprise.'

'Keep it,' answered Tezuka.

Fuji's smile widened, before he quickly continued cooking to hide the blush that appeared on his cheeks. Tezuka couldn't help but smile as well.

Not much later they sat at the table together. Fuji's food was delicious, as long as he didn't put too much wasabi in it.

'Fuji, I need your help,' said Tezuka suddenly. 'It's about the burglary at Ohtori's place.'

'The great Detective Chief Inspector Tezuka needs the help of a photography student? If your boss finds out he will give me your position! But I'll help you, of course.'

'You wouldn't be a good DCI,' answered Tezuka. 'You joke too much, just like Sengoku, who is the one who broke into Ohtori's house. Just as a joke. Inui heard he did it because he was jealous, because Ohtori gets all the attention from the girls. He will probably give Ohtori his stuff back, but now Inui wants to play a prank on Sengoku by blackmailing him.'

Fuji blinked. That was unexpected. Policemen acting like criminals, just to tease their colleagues.

'How can I help?' asked Fuji, unsure what Tezuka wanted from him.

'I don't know what to do with Sengoku.'

Fuji smiled. 'You're too strict, Tezuka. Let Inui blackmail Sengoku. Let him think you will punish him by placing him back with the uniformed police! Let him sweat, until he confesses that he broke into Ohtori's house. It will be a good pay back. After this he will never do something so reckless again. Just make sure you let Ohtori know that everything is fine and that his stuff is safe. He seems like a man who easily gets nervous.'

'I will, thank you,' answered Tezuka and he smiled a little. He had smiled twice already since he was with Fuji. Really, the boy seemed to know exactly what to do to make him act so unlike himself.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Inui found Sengoku alone in the office. Tezuka had made sure that the others were gone for a moment, so the scientist could talk to the redhead.

'Sengoku, I want to talk to you,' said Inui in a serious tone.

The Detective Sergeant looked up, his blue eyes wide open. 'Is something wrong?' he asked.

'Yes,' answered Inui as he sat down on the chair next to Sengoku. 'Something is wrong. The only fingerprints I found in Ohtori's house were his own and yours. There is a 100 per cent chance that you are the burglar.'

'I am not!' answered Sengoku a bit too fast. 'Of course my prints are in his house. I visited him a few times.'

'The lock of Ohtori's front door wasn't forced and next to Ohtori himself, only you and a neighbour have a key. Since the neighbour is on a two-week trip to Chiba and only your fingerprints were found only you can be the one who broke into Ohtori's house.'

'Did you tell Tezuka about this?' asked Sengoku nervously.

'No, not yet, but I will talk to him when he returns. Of course he has to know what's happening around here,' said Inui with a small grin on his face.

'Don't tell him. What if he sends me away? He is way too strict! Please don't tell him!'

'It's your own fault if you get fired, Sengoku. A policeman that breaks into the house of a colleague! Tezuka can't let you stay.'

'No! Please don't tell him,' begged the redhead. 'It was just a joke! A joke! I'll do anything you ask, but please don't tell Tezuka about this!'

Inui thought for a moment. 'I won't tell Tezuka if you pay me 25.000 yen every month.'

Sengoku sighed. 25.000 yen wasn't that much. He could afford it.

'And you will have to try all the sport juices I create in my free time,' continued Inui.

The eyes of the Detective Sergeant widened and he gulped. He had heard about those sport juices Inui made. They were supposed to be good for the body, but it was said that Oishi had to stay a night at the hospital after he drank one of Inui's creations. Everybody at the police station feared the weird drinks.

'Alright,' said Sengoku. 'I'll do it. I'll pay you and I'll drink your sports juices, but don't tell anybody!'

'I won't tell anybody,' promised Inui before he stood up and walked away with a smirk on his face. This had been exactly what he wanted.

**To be continued**

* * *

I finally updates! It took a long time, sorry! Blame my school.  
I hope I can update chapter 9 before I go on vacation!


	9. One Good Reason

So I'm back from vacation and here is chapter 9!! I hope you will enjoy it!

**Title: **Detective Tezuka chapter 9  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **Perfect Pair, Silver Pair  
**Chapter:** 9/ ?  
**Genre: **AU, little bit angst, romance  
**Word count: **2657 words  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning: **None  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

**A/N: **Hurray for Ami88 XD

* * *

_Chapter 9__ – One Good Reason_

Sengoku was working at the office. Tezuka had given him lots of paperwork again, and he hated paperwork. Why didn't Oishi ever had to do the paperwork? Or Yagyuu? It seemed like Tezuka tried to punish him again. But Tezuka didn't know that he had 'stolen' Ohtori's stuff. Where was Ohtori anyway? He was never late.

'Good morning everyone,' said Inui who entered t he office. 'Good morning Sengoku. I have something for you.'

Inui handed the redhead a bottle with a strange green coloured liquid. Little black and red…things were floating inside of it. Sengoku opened the bottle and the whole office was immediately filled with a horrible smell of rotten eggs.

'Inui, what is that?' asked Oishi with a horrified look on his face.

'I invented it yesterday. It is supposed to increase your stamina. If it works, I will sell it. There is a 97 per cent chance that many sportsmen and –women will be interested,' answered the scientist.

'I wanted to know the ingredients,' said Oishi, 'but it might be better if you don't tell us.'

'Well, Sengoku, please drink it, and tell me what you think of it.'

'You're going to drink that?!' asked Yagyuu surprised and shocked at the same time. 'Why would you do that?'

'I…I lost a bet,' lied Sengoku. Inui knew he lied, but didn't say anything.

The redhead grabbed the bottle, sighed deep, closed his eyes and drank the juice. As soon as the drink touched his tongue, his eyes widened, he dropped the bottle and ran to the bathroom. Inui picked up the bottle and eyed the leftovers of his juice.

'Maybe I should do something about the taste,' he said as he left the office. Not much later Sengoku came back in. He was pale and looked like he could pass out. Oishi quickly sat him on a chair and gave him a glass of water.

'Are you alright?' he asked worried. Oishi once drank one of Inui's drinks and he passed out. He couldn't work for a few days, because he had to recover. He didn't want that to happen to his colleague. But Sengoku said that he was fine, and that he just needed a minute to get rid of the horrible taste in his mouth. He drank some more water and felt better after that. Oishi kept worrying about him. He offered him some food, and told him to rest. To change the topic, Sengoku asked his colleagues about Ohtori.

'Ohtori has a day off,' answered Tezuka, 'he had an appointment with his insurance officer.'

Sengoku sighed. This joke was getting out of hand.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ohtori seated himself in front of Shishido-san. He felt strangely nervous for this appointment and he didn't know why. Shishido-san was nice and friendly. There was no need to be nervous at all. A waitress took their orders and then left the two men alone.

'So, Ohtori-san, I have good news and bad news for you,' said the insurance officer. 'The bad new is that you won't get any money from us.'

'What?!' said Ohtori angry. 'You said I would get money to replace my stolen stuff!'

'I did,' said Shishido-san, 'please let me finish. The good news is that I got a phone call from Tezuka-san, your boss. He said that a colleague played a prank on you and took all your stuff. You will most probably get all of your things back in a few days. Meanwhile, another one of your colleagues is playing a prank on the guy that played a prank on you.'

The policeman blinked a few times. His things weren't stolen? A colleague played a prank on him? Only one person could have done that. Tezuka, Yagyuu or Oishi would never do that. It had to be Sengoku. And now somebody was playing a prank on Sengoku? Who could that be? Yagyuu maybe?

'I understand you have a lot of questions,' interrupted Shishido-san Ohtori's thoughts. 'You can ask you boss about it, he will explain everything. You'll get everything back later. Well, everything, except for the pudding. Your colleague probably ate that. To make up for the pudding, lunch is on me.'

Ohtori smiled brightly. 'Thank you very much!'

Not much later their food arrived. They ate while they chatted about the fake robbery, their work, and their mutual love for tennis. When they finished their food, Shishido paid for it, and they sat down on a bench in a park together, and talked some more. Almost two hours later Shishido stood up.

'I'm sorry Ohtori-san, I have to go now.'

The grey-haired man was a bit disappointed. He had enjoyed talking to the insurance officer.

'Goodbye then,' said Ohtori as he stood up as well.

'Would you mind if I call you again?' asked Shishido. 'Maybe we can have dinner together sometimes or play some tennis?'

Ohtori blushed. 'Yes… I'd love that,' he mumbled.

'Good,' said the insurance officer with a small smile on his face, 'I hope we can see each other soon then.'

Ohtori nodded, and smiled happily before they both went their own way.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After the weekend Ohtori came to the office early. He knew Tezuka would be there early as well, and he needed to speak with his boss. The grey-haired man knocked on the door and opened it, only to find Fuji sitting on the desk, in front of Tezuka, who sat in his chair. Both of them looked up when Ohtori entered. The tall Detective Sergeant blushed furiously, and stutter an apology.

'I'm…I'm sorry, I'll come back later!'

'Ohtori, come in,' said Tezuka. 'Fuji was about to leave anyway.'

Fuji jumped of the desk, and smiled at Ohtori. 'Mister grumpy here will kill me if I'll be too late for school. He thinks education is important, even though I'm a better photographer than some of my teachers.'

'Stop bragging and go,' said Tezuka. 'I have to start working as well.'

Fuji faked a cute pout. 'Don't you think I'm a good photographer.'

'You're the best,' answered Tezuka. They quickly kissed each other, and Fuji left the office with a bright smile. Ohtori blushed even more. He had never seen his boss like that. Fuji-san had changed him.

'What is it you wanted, Ohtori?' asked the Detective Chief Inspector.

'I talked with Shishido-san this weekend. He said I didn't get any money because a colleague played a prank on me. He said you could tell me more.'

'Yes, please sit down,' said Tezuka. 'Inui checked the fingerprints and it seems Sengoku is the thief. Inui heard him talking about being jealous because you get attention from the girls, but I don't know if that's the real reason. Inui wanted to play a prank on him and I allowed it. It seems he is blackmailing Sengoku. He gets money from him and Sengoku will have to test Inui's drinks. I hope Sengoku will soon tell us that he was the one who broke in, otherwise I will have to inform Yukimura about this.'

Ohtori nodded. 'I see. Sengoku just played a prank on me. I'm glad it weren't real burglars. When will I get my things back?'

'I gave Inui two weeks to do what he wants. After that I will talk to Sengoku. So in two weeks you will get everything back. I hope Shishido-san wasn't angry.'

The face of the grey-haired man, who had just returned to his original colour, turned red again.

'No, no he wasn't angry,' answered Ohtori quickly. 'Not at all.'

'Good. Please do your work like you normally do. I'll make sure you get everything back as soon as possible.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Days passed, but Sengoku didn't say a word about the burglary. Tezuka gave the redhead all the annoying and boring tasks, but Sengoku didn't complain. He didn't complain about the many juices either. Inui came every two days with a new juice. The colours of the juices got more strange every time and the policemen wondered what kind of ingredients Inui used to make his drinks blue as the sky, green as the grass or soft pink.

The pink drink made Sengoku sick and he had to stay at home for three days. Oishi started to worry about his colleagues health and asked Tezuka to stop the madness. Inui assured him that he didn't use any unhealthy ingredients and that none of the juices would kill Sengoku.

When the redhead came back to work he immediately got a new drink. A brown one this time and later he drank a purple juice. Both were disgusting, like all the others, but Sengoku didn't get sick anymore. The last drink had the colour of Sengoku's hair and then the two weeks were over. The redhead still hadn't confessed his crime yet. He was stronger than his colleagues had thought. They had made bets on how long it would take before Sengoku would beg Inui to stop making those drinks or before he would cry and confess everything to Tezuka.

That evening Tezuka went to Fuji's place instead of his own. He had to ask Fuji for a favour.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'Ne, Sengoku, can I talk to you for a moment?'

Sengoku was working at the office. He had to do the paperwork again and all the others had left. When he heard the soft voice behind him, he looked up and found Fuji there.

'Fuji-san, what are you doing here? Are you looking for Tezuka?'

'No,' said Fuji and he closed the door behind him, 'I wanted to ask you something.'

Sengoku grinned. 'Do you have trouble with love? I can understand that. Tezuka isn't an easy one to love. But don't worry, I can help you.'

'It's not about Tezuka,' answered Fuji with a smile, 'nor about me. I heard about what happened the last two weeks. You had to drink a lot of Inui's juices, ne?'

'I had and they're the worst,' said the redhead. He felt sick again when he thought about it.

'If you don't like them, then why do you drink them?' asked Fuji. He took a chair and seated himself at Sengoku's desk.

'I…I lost a bet,' answered Sengoku and he looked away from the smiling face.

'Did you? Isn't that a bit too much of a punishment for a lost bet? You even got sick. That sounds more like you're being blackmailed to me.'

Sengoku's eyes widened. 'How do you know?!'

Fuji just kept smiling. 'People call me a tensai, because I can feel it when such things happen. And I blackmailed a few people with such things as well. It was just a joke, of course and I didn't blackmail them with juice, I used wasabi sushi.'

'Just a joke…' said Sengoku to no one in particular as he stared at his desk. That sounded familiar.

'Yes, a joke. Do you never joke around with your friends? Play a prank on them? Blackmail them a little, for fun, for example?'

'I did,' confessed Sengoku. 'I played a prank on Ohtori. That's why Inui is blackmailing me and let me drink all those horrible drinks.'

'Naughty boy. Tell me everything!' said Fuji with a teasing smirk on his face.

'Well, Ohtori and I are friends and we see each other outside of work as well. When we're at the park girls often approach us. Ohtori always gets all their attention and he is not interested at all! But he always leaves me out. He talks with the girls, and all of them completely ignore me. So I decided to play a prank on him. I have a key to his house, so when Ohtori wasn't home, I went in and took some of his stuff. Only small things, nothing big. Inui found my fingerprints and threatened to tell Tezuka if I didn't pay him and tried his juices. I'm just not lucky.'

Fuji looked at Sengoku with his eyes opened. 'You left your fingerprints on purpose, ne? You're a police officer, you work with such things everyday. You left your fingerprints because you wanted them to know it was you.'

Sengoku looked at the student, and there was silence for a few seconds. 'You sure are a tensai,' said the redhead. 'I left them on purpose indeed, to show it was just a joke. I never thought Inui would start to blackmail me.'

'Why didn't you talk to Tezuka then?'

Sengoku shivered. 'He might be nice to you, but he can be really scary.'

Fuji chuckled. 'Let's talk to him together then. I'm sure he will be less angry if I'm with you to support you. And if he wants to punish you, I'll talk to him. I'm sure we can arrange something.'

'Thank you, Fuji-san, I'd appreciate that.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'And that's how it is,' said Fuji as Sengoku finished his story. 'It was all just a joke Tezuka. I know it's a gotten a bit out of hand, but don't be too harsh on him.'

'Give me one good reason,' answered Tezuka.

'He is useful for the paperwork,' answered Fuji with a wide grin.

Tezuka nodded slowly. 'Alright, I won't inform Yukimura about this, but you won't get away with this, Sengoku. You'll do the paperwork for the next two months. For one month you cannot work on any cases that we'll get and I don't want to hear you complaining. You have to apologize to Ohtori, and bring all his things back tomorrow. And no more jokes.'

'Yes, Tezuka,' answered Sengoku and he bowed deep. 'I'll go an apologize to Ohtori now.'

'Ne, Sengoku, don't play pranks on your friends anymore. They don't have the effect you want. You were jealous because Ohtori got all the attention, but by playing this prank, you drove your friend in the arms of a lovely insurance officer. They're dating.'

Sengoku opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He smiled a little, and then left the office. As the redhead walked away, Fuji smiled at Tezuka.

'I told you I could make him confess.'

'Yes, thank you, Fuji. Though I still don't know why he would tell you what he did,' answered the Detective Chief Inspector.

'If I want I can make people tell me their darkest secrets.' Fuji's smile turned into a smirk.

'They think you're an angel, with your smile and your blue eyes. If only they knew your sadistic side, they wouldn't tell you a thing. It's a miracle you didn't dig up my secrets,' answered Tezuka.

'I tried my best, but you're not like other people. Maybe that's why I like you so much. But as a reward, because I helped you to make Sengoku confess, you can tell me one of your dark secrets,' said Fuji. He sat down on Tezuka's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

'Fuji, I'm at work,' warned the hazel-eyed man.

'I won't leave until you give me my reward,' said the photography student stubbornly. Tezuka gave in and kissed Fuji long and deep to make sure his lover was satisfied with his reward.

'Am I interrupting something?' asked Inui who peeked around the door. There was a smirk on his face and in his hands he held his notebook and a pen. Fuji smiled at him, while Tezuka's face was expressionless. The blue-eyed boy jumped of Tezuka's lap and smiled at Inui.

'Not at all, I just came to get my reward.'

'Does that mean Sengoku already confessed?' asked the scientist disappointed. 'That's too bad, I hoped he could try my newest creation.'

'I'd like to try it!' said Fuji happily, and he followed Inui to the lab where the juice was waiting.

Tezuka sighed. He was glad for his lover's help, but at the same time he was glad that Fuji wasn't a part of him team. The amount of trouble would probably double.

**To be continued**

* * *

Thanks again for reading! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you!  
Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks!


	10. One Man Killed

**Title: **Detective Tezuka chapter 10 – One Man Killed  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **Perfect Pair, Silver Pair  
**Chapter:** 10/ ?  
**Genre: **AU, romance, angst  
**Word count: **2505 words  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning: **Minor character death  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis nor do I own the game Clue (or Cluedo)

* * *

_Chapter 10__ – One Man Killed_

Fuji picked up the white envelope out of his mailbox. He curiously looked at it, but didn't recognize the handwriting. While he walked to the living room he opened the envelope, took out the letter and read it. It was an invitation for a small party. A special invitation for young men with potential. There was no name, but the way the letter was writing made clear that it was a man who invited him. This man wrote that he wanted to give one person money, so he could realise his dream to show his art at the most famous galleries all over the world.

Fuji smiled. He just graduated cum laude from the university, and having an exposition was his dream indeed. He wondered why the man wanted to give him money to realise this dream if he didn't even know him. The doorbell woke Fuji up from his thoughts. He went to open the door and found Tezuka there.

'Congratulations with your graduation,' said Tezuka and he kissed the blue-eyed man.

'Thank you,' answered Fuji. 'Come in.'

'No, we're going to have dinner to celebrate your graduation,' answered the Detective Chief Inspector.

Fuji happily grabbed his coat and they walked out of the house. Tezuka drove them to a nice restaurant. He had made reservations and a waiter brought them to their table.

'This restaurant is way too expensive, Tezuka,' said Fuji as he looked around. The restaurant was beautiful. Soft music was playing, there were candles everywhere and there were roses on every table. They sat in a quiet corner where no one would disturb them.

'You deserve it,' answered Tezuka. 'Ever since the incident with Atobe-san, you worked hard so you can have an exposition for your friends that died. You never indulged yourself once, so I'll do that for you.'

Fuji smiled. 'Thank you, Tezuka. I really appreciate it.'

The waiter brought them a bottle of red wine and took their orders before he left again.

'I got an invitation,' said Fuji. 'There is a man who invited a few young men with special talents. It seems this man is old and he wants to help one of the people he invited to realise his dream. He wants to get to know us. If he picked me, I can have that exposition.'

'Do you know who it is that send the invitations?' asked Tezuka. 'Do you know who else were invited?'

'All I know that he is called Oji-san,' answered the honey-haired photographer. 'You think it sounds suspicious, ne? Guess that's why you're a detective. The invitation says I can bring someone, so will you come with me?'

Tezuka nodded. 'Of course.'

Not much later the waiter brought their food. They ate and talked about sweet nothings, especially Fuji. The graduated photography student never knew that Tezuka could be romantic, but this evening was perfect. The food was delicious and the whole atmosphere made Fuji feel better than he had felt in months. He had worked hard to forget about the horrible deaths of his friends, and only his moments with Tezuka enlightened his days.

When it was getting late, Tezuka brought Fuji home. The Chief Inspector kissed his lover goodnight in the doorway. He turned around, but before he could walk away, Fuji called his name. He turned back to Fuji with a questioning gaze.

'Tezuka, thank you very much for everything, I…' Fuji looked at the ground. 'I love you,' he whispered.

Tezuka smiled a little and he wrapped his arms around his lover. It was the first time Fuji had said those words. Tezuka had thought about saying it himself, but he was afraid it was too early. With the death of so many of Fuji's friends, their relationship had been difficult sometimes. But by saying these words, Fuji showed that he was ready to move on. He would never forget about his friends, but it was time to stop grieving.

'I love you too,' answered Tezuka and he kissed his lover passionately.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tezuka and Fuji stepped out of the car. They entered the garden of an enormous Western styled mansion. A man in a white suit was waiting for them at the door. He welcomed them and led them through the beautiful house. He opened one of the many doors which revealed a huge ballroom with white walls, red furniture and golden chandeliers. Some other guests were already waiting in the ballroom. Fuji and Tezuka politely greeted them as they entered the room.

'Tezuka,' said a voice behind them.

The Chief Inspector and Fuji turned around.

'Yukimura,' answered Tezuka. He had not expected to see his boss here.

'I hope you were not invited here to realise some dream, Tezuka,' said Yukimura with a smile. 'I don't want to lose you at the police station. You're one of our best detectives.'

'No, Fuji was invited,' replied Tezuka.

Fuji bowed a little. 'Yukimura-san. Sanada-sensei,' he greeted the head of the police department and his former teacher.

'Fuji-kun,' nodded Sanada.

'Genichirou was invited as well,' said Yukimura.

The two couples separated to talk with the other people in the room and to get a drink. Other guests were walking in and out of the ballroom, to take a look around at the beautiful house. Servants were walking around with food and drinks.

Fuji stood close to Tezuka. He didn't feel comfortable. Not only because he wasn't used to wearing a suit and one of the other guests kept staring at him, but also because it took 45 minutes before the man in the white suit finally gathered all the guests. He introduced himself as Ishida Tetsu, the main servant of the house. He also introduced the other two servants of that night, Wakato Hiroshi and Yanagisawa Shinya. Tezuka was surprised to see Atobe-san's servant, and wondered what he was doing here.

'The six of you were invited for a special reason,' continued Ishida. 'The one who invited you is known as Oji-san. He is an old man and he wants to help people before he will die. He heard about all of your talents and about the dreams your want to realise. Shiraishi Kuranosuke, he heard of your abilities as a doctor and your good work of building hospitals in countries where they're needed. Sanada Genichirou, he heard of the wonderful research you do at the University. Kite Eishirou, he heard of the hotels you run at the beaches of Japan. Fuji Syuusuke, he heard of your talent for photography. Hiyoshi Wakashi, he heard of your great abilities as a sportsman. And last but not least, Aoi Kentarou, he heard of your successful matchmaking and dating websites. He will help one of you to continue to work on your dreams. In a few minutes I'll bring him in and all of you will get the opportunity to talk to him for a while. At the end of the evening he will chose one of you.'

Ishida left the room to get Oji-san. Fuji looked at the other guests. The guy who had been looking at him seemed to be Shiraishi Kuranosuke. He didn't look like a doctor. Hiyoshi-san looked like he wanted to go home. He didn't bring a date, like the others. Kite-san had brought a beautiful blonde woman and Aoi-kun was with a pretty girl as well. The doctor was with a girl, but he ignored her and kept looking at Fuji and talking with the other guests.

Soft music started to play and Aoi and his girlfriend started to dance. Soon the others followed their example, except for Hiyoshi who was alone. He left the ballroom. Fuji dragged Tezuka, against his will, to the dance floor as well.

'Fuji, I can't let my guard down. It takes Ishida-san too long to bring in the old man here. It's suspicious.'

'You think everything and everyone is suspicious,' answered Fuji. 'The man is old and probably walks slowly. Just dance for now. If anything is wrong, they will tell us and send us home, right?'

Just as Tezuka took Fuji's hand to start their dance, Ishida-san walked in. His face was pale, his eyes wide open, he breathed heavily and his white suit was covered in blood.

'Oji-san… Oji-san is dead!'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Yagyuu, Ohtori and Oishi gathered everybody in the ballroom. As soon as Tezuka found out that Oji-san didn't die a natural death, he had called his team. Now he and Yukimura stood next to the stairs where Inui and some others were looking at the dead body of the old man and anything that could lead them to the killer.

'There is no doubt that he is killed,' said Inui. 'Someone hit him on the head with something. He was an old man, so the killer didn't have to hit hard to kill him. Everybody could have done it, man and woman. There is a 95 per cent chance that he isn't killed on the stairs. There would be more blood if he did die here. We have to search through all the other rooms.'

'It must be Hiyoshi-san,' said Yukimura. 'He left the room while all of us were dancing. He probably killed him at that moment.'

'Possible,' answered Tezuka. 'He had enough time, but Ishida-san was searching for Oji-san at that moment. He would probably have seen it if Hiyoshi-san murdered the old man. It could have happened before Ishida-san introduced himself and the other servants. People were walking in and out of the room the whole time.'

'Does that mean we have to question everyone?' asked Sengoku. 'So many suspects.'

'Not everyone,' replied Tezuka. 'Fuji has been with me all the time and Sanada was with Yukimura. Talk to them and talk with me as well. One of us might have seen something important.'

The three men walked to the ballroom. When they entered, Ohtori approached them. 'There are three servants, two cooks and eleven guests,' he said. 'Tezuka, Fuji-san, Yukimura-san and Sanada-san included. Ishida-san said nobody else could have entered the mansion since the door and windows were locked and there is no sign that somebody broke in.'

Tezuka nodded and he walked to Ishida-san.

'Ishida-san, is there a place where we can talk with everyone in private?' asked the Chief Inspector.

'You can use the study and the library if you want. There are chairs and tables which you can use,' answered the main servant.

'Thank you. Ohtori, Oishi, you go to the library. Yagyuu, Sengoku, you go to the study. Talk with every single person in this room. One person at the time. Let me know if you hear something that might be important.'

The four Detective Sergeants left the room with the two cooks. Tezuka turned around and searched for Fuji. He found his lover in the company of Shiraishi-san. The doctor was obviously flirting with Fuji. He stood too close, he smiled all the time, and he sometimes touched Fuji's shoulder lightly. Tezuka strode towards the two men.

'Fuji, are you alright?' he asked.

Fuji turned around. His usual smile was gone. After he was finally able to accept the death of his friends, he got involved in another murder inquiry. Tezuka grabbed his hand and walked away from Shiraishi-san.

'I'm sorry I left you alone. Was he bothering you?' asked Tezuka.

'A little,' answered Fuji. 'He tried to flirt with me. I asked him if his girlfriend didn't mind that he flirted with others, but it seems she is his childhood friend or something. Ne, Tezuka, what will happen now? Am I a suspect again?'

'No,' answered Tezuka, 'you were with me the whole time, so you're not a suspect. They will have to talk with you, but only about the things you might have seen or heard. Even I will have to talk to them. My team will question all of the guests and the people who work here to find out what happened. That way we can find out who killed Oji-san, where he was killed and hopefully Inui can find out what weapon was used.'

'It sounds like a game of Clue,' said Fuji.

'Clue?'

'Yes, don't you know it? It's a game,' explained Fuji. 'There is a huge house and the owner of the house is murdered. He was found on the stairs. The players have to find out how, where and by who he was killed. The players are also the suspects.'

'That sounds too much alike,' said Tezuka softly. 'Our killer probably knows about this game as well.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tezuka, his team and Fuji sat around the table, playing a game of Clue. The policemen had asked Fuji too explain the rules. There might be a hint hidden in the game.

'The game is different every time you play, since there will be another murderer, another weapon and another room,' said Fuji as he pointed at the playing pieces that were the players. 'You play with one of the playing pieces, but your playing piece is a suspect too. So, for example, I play with the blue playing piece, you can suspect me and I can suspect myself as well.'

'You're blue,' said Yagyuu suddenly. 'Sanada-san is yellow, Kite-san is purple, Shiraishi-san is green, Hiyoshi-san is white and Aoi-san is red.'

'What are you talking about?' asked Sengoku.

'The playing pieces, look at their colours. Fuji-san was wearing a blue tie, Kite-san was wearing a purple one. Shiraishi-san was wearing a green shirt and Sanada-san a yellow one. Hiyoshi-san was wearing a white suit and Aoi-san a red one. They are the six players in this murder case.'

Fuji blinked. 'That could be a coincidence. I wasn't wearing blue on purpose.'

At that moment Inui walked in. 'Who would have thought that Tezuka would allow you to play a game at work.'

'This has to do with the murder case,' said Tezuka.

'I see,' answered Inui. 'I found something interesting too. There are a few objects that could have been used as the murder weapon. There was a gun, a knife, a piece of rope, a candlestick, a leaden pipe and a plumber wrench. There was blood on every single one of these objects and they were found in different rooms.'

'Those are the weapons of the game,' said Ohtori

'Do you know which weapon was used to kill Oji-san, Inui?' asked Tezuka.

'He wasn't killed with the gun, there were no shoot wounds, nor with the rope, he wasn't strangled. He is stabbed with the dagger, but that was probably not the cause of death. He was hit on the head, but I don't know yet with which of the other objects.'

'The rooms are also the same,' pointed Oishi. 'Oji-san's house also has a hall, a living room, dining room, kitchen, ballroom, sunroom, billiards room, a library and a study, Only in a different place then the game.'

'This really is a game of real life Clue,' whispered Fuji.

**To be continued**

* * *

Yay, I reached chapter 10! I'm so happy I got this far!  
A new story, a new murder! I hope you all will enjoy it!  
Don't forget to review XD


	11. One in Love

Finally I had time to finish the next chapter! I hope you wil enjoy it!

**Title: **Detective Tezuka chapter 11 – One in Love  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **Perfect Pair, Silver Pair, Platinum Pair  
**Chapter:** 11/ ?  
**Genre: **AU, romance, angst  
**Word count: **2301 words  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

**A/N: **Happy birthday Kana-chan!

* * *

_Chapter 11 – One in Love_

Yagyuu left the office late at night. They had tried to find a clue while playing Clue. They didn't find anything, so they started to research the suspects.

The bespectacled Detective Sergeant walked to his car, but stopped when he saw someone standing next to his vehicle. It was dark, and he couldn't see who was waiting for him. He started to walk again, but slower this time. When he reached his car, the person turned around.

'Puri.'

'Nioh?' said Yagyuu surprised. 'What are you doing here?'

'Waiting for you of course. Let's have dinner somewhere, and watch a movie or something.'

'But it's already ten 'o clock,' answered Yagyuu. "I have to get up early tomorrow.'

'You always have to get up early,' said the pathologists assistant. 'All you do is work. You need to have fun sometimes. And don't you think we need to spend some time together?'

With that said he grabbed Yagyuu's hand, and dragged him towards a restaurant that was still open.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'Ohtori, you're late,' said Tezuka. 'Do you know where Yagyuu is? He is late too.'

'I'm really sorry, Tezuka,' said Ohtori. 'Shishido-san wanted to have breakfast somewhere before he would drop me off. And I think Yagyuu had dinner with Nioh-san last night, so they're probably having breakfast somewhere too.'

Tezuka sighed. A lover was not an excuse for being late. He had a lover too, but he was always on time. But maybe that was because he wouldn't stay over at Fuji's place, nor would have letFuji stay at his. They never had breakfast together, except for the time that he had woken up, and found Fuji cooking breakfast in his kitchen. Tezuka sighed again. He shouldn't get distracted.

'Oishi, what have you got on Aoi-san and Hiyoshi-san?'

'Aoi Kentarou is 21 years old, and the owner of the two biggest dating-websites of Japan. He organises matchmaking events through the whole country, and earns a lot of money from all this,' said Oishi. 'He doesn't need the money that Oji-san wanted to give to one of his guests. Hiyoshi Wakashi is 22 years old, and he is a martial arts champion. He'll probably go to the Olympics. His motto is 'gekokujo', he wants to beat everybody who is stronger than he is. He is on his way to the top. He works hard and likes a challenge. We know he left when the others started to dance, since he had no partner. He had the time to kill Oji-san, but then he should have known where to go, where to find the weapon, and where to find Oji-san. He said it was the first time he visited the house, so it's unlikely he knew where to go to.'

'Thank you,' said Tezuka. At that moment Yagyuu entered the office. 'You're late Yagyuu. Don't let that happen again. We've already started without you. Can you tell us what you've found out about Kite-san and Shiraishi-san?'

'I'm sorry, it won't happen again,' said the bespectacled Detective Sergeant. 'Kite Eishirou comes from Okinawa where his father owned a little hotel. When he was 18 he took over the hotel. That same year he was invited to Oji-san's mansion. He held a similar party that year. Kite-san didn't get the money, though. For two years his business had trouble. He tried everything to make his hotel a success, and he had depths. After those two years, things went better. Now, three years later he owns many hotels at the beach. He is rich, and doesn't really need Oji-san's money. Shiraishi Kuranosuke is 26 years old. He is one of the greatest doctors, ever since he was a student. He is a very busy man, but it seems he has a dream to open hospitals in places where they are needed. Africa I think. He needs money for that, so he tries to get a fund from as many people as possible. He needed Oji-sans money.'

'But the money is still in the safe, so if he was killed for the money, the killer wasn't able to get it out on time. _If_ Oji-san was killed for the money. There can be another reason,' said Tezuka. 'Sengoku, what can you tell us about Ishida-san and Yanagisawa-san.'

'Ishida-san has been Oji-san's main servant for fifteen years,' said Sengoku. 'He is more than just a servant. He arranged everything for the old man. He takes care of the money as well. Since Oji-san has no heir, when he dies 15 per cent of the money will go to Ishida-san. The more Oji-san spends, the less Ishida-san will get. It could be a reason to kill him. Yanagisawa-san, former servant at the Atobe-residence. He needed a new job, since we put Atobe-san in prison. Ishida-san hired him, because another of the servants had retired.'

'Alright, Ohtori, did you find out anything about the partners of our suspects?'

'Not much. They're not in our database, so they don't have a criminal record. They have normal jobs and normal friends. None of their friends is in our database either. I can't find a reason why they would kill Oji-san, unless it's for the money, but since nobody tried to steal the money from the safe I wonder if the criminal is one of the women.'

'Good work everyone,' said Tezuka. 'I want to talk to a few suspects. Yagyuu, come with me, we're going to talk to Hiyoshi-san. Oishi, Ohtori, go and talk to Yanagisawa-san and find out why he is always around when people get killed.'

'What about me?' asked Sengoku.

'You go to Inui, and ask if he found anything about the murder weapon.'

'Inui?' asked Sengoku with wide eyes and a pale face. 'What if he makes me drink one of his disgusting sport drinks again?'

'He won't,' answered Tezuka. 'Fuji offered himself to try Inui's new drinks. It seems he likes them.'

Sengoku sighed relieved, and left the office.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tezuka and Yagyuu stood in front of a nice white house. They had rang the doorbell three times, but nobody opened the door . Hiyoshi-san's car stood in front of the house, so he had to be home. The Chief Inspector pushed softly against the door. It opened. Together they walked in, and searched for the athlete. They found him in his personal gym, with very loud music. No wonder he hadn't heard the doorbell. When Hiyoshi-san noticed the policemen he stood up, and stopped the music.

'How did you get in?'

'We rang your doorbell, but you didn't open and the door was open, so we entered. Something might have happened to you,' answered Yagyuu.

'We'd like to talk to you about the murder on Oji-san,' said Tezuka.

'What about it?' said Hiyoshi while he dried his face with a towel.

'Where did you go when everybody started dancing? You left the room.'

'I went to the bathroom. I had nobody to dance with, and I don't like watching, so I left. When I came back from the bathroom, everybody was already talking about Oji-san's death.'

'Have you ever been to the house before the party?' asked Yagyuu.

'No, it was my first time there.'

'Did you see anything or anybody when you went to the bathroom?' asked Tezuka.

'Actually, I did,' answered Hiyoshi-san. 'I saw one of the cooks. The fat one. I don't know his name, but he told me where the bathrooms were. I didn't see anybody else. Is that all? I have to continue practicing, or I will never make it to the Olympics.'

'Yes, that was all, thank you. Good luck with your training.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Shyly Sengoku entered the laboratory where Inui was working.

'Sengoku! Welcome. I'm 100 per cent sure you're here to ask me about the murder weapon and the place where the old man is murdered,' said Inui. 'Well, I don't know about the murder weapon yet, I'm still doing tests, but Oji-san was murdered in the living room. There were blood spatters on the wall. The wall was cleaned, but there is no cleaning product that can hide blood from this little toy.'

Inui showed Sengoku a lamp with blue light.

'Are you sure?' asked Sengoku. 'It was in the living room? That wasn't the room closest to the stairs. I wonder why Oji-san was carried all the way to the stairs. Besides that, it almost takes five minutes to walk from the ballroom to the living room!'

'That's not my job to find out,' answered Inui. 'I'll call Tezuka if I know more about the murder weapon.'

'Thanks,' answered Sengoku, and he turned around. He wanted to walk away, but Inui stopped him.

'Take this,' the scientist said as he handed the redhead a bottle with blue liquid.

'I'm NOT going to drink that!' shouted Sengoku.

'It's not for you,' answered Inui calmly. 'Give it to Tezuka, and tell him to give it to Fuji-san. He said he wanted to try it.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

When Tezuka and Yagyuu stepped in the car, Tezuka's phone rang. The Detective Chief Inspector took it out of his pocket and answered it. Yagyuu tried to find out who was on the other side of the phone. Maybe the others had found something interesting. He tried to hear the voice of the other person, but he couldn't even hear if it was a man or a woman. Tezuka didn't say much. Only 'yes' and 'no' once in a while. He ended the conversation with 'see you tonight' before he hung up.

'Was that one of the others?' asked Yagyuu.

Tezuka shook his head. 'It was my mother. She wants me to bring Fuji for dinner tonight.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'So in the end we only know that Oji-san was murdered in the living room, which is far away from the ballroom, and not very close to the stairs either,' said Tezuka to his colleagues. He sighed. This was taking too long. Someone was killed and they had too many suspects and no clue about what happened.

Suddenly the door opened, and Fuji stepped in. He happily greeted everyone before he seated himself next to Tezuka.

'Have you heard, Fuji-san?' asked Sengoku.

'What?' asked Fuji curiously.

'You're going to meet your parents-in-law tonight!' answered the Detective Sergeant with a wide grin.

'I will?' asked Fuji surprised. He looked at Tezuka, who nodded at him.

'My mother invited us for dinner tonight. That's why I told you to come here after work.'

Fuji smiled happily. 'That's great!'

'You're looking forward to meeting them?' asked Ohtori.

'You're not afraid they will be like Tezuka?' asked Sengoku. Tezuka glared at him, but the blue-eyed boy laughed.

'If they're like Tezuka they will be hard working and really nice. And they will love me.'

'You can all go home early today,' said Tezuka before Fuji could say more. 'It's only fair since you worked overtime yesterday. Make sure you will be on time tomorrow.'

'You too!' said Sengoku with a grin before he hurried out of the office.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'It's really nice to finally meet you, Fuji-kun,' said Tezuka Ayana while she placed dinner on the table. 'Kunimitsu never tells us anything. If I hadn't seen a picture of you in his apartment I wouldn't even have known he was dating.'

Fuji smiled at his future mother-in-law. 'He never asked for a picture, so a few weeks ago I just brought one, and put it in his living room.'

'Kunimitsu, aren't you proud of him?' asked Tezuka Kuniharu.

'I am,' said Tezuka. His cheeks became slightly red. 'I just don't need a picture to think about him.'

Ayana giggled, and Fuji rewarded him with a beautiful smile.

Tezuka's family and Fuji talked animated with each other during dinner. They talked about Fuji's work, his family, and they asked how their son was doing. Tezuka himself kept quiet. Now he remembered why he hadn't told his family about Fuji.

'So, how did you two meet?' asked Ayana suddenly.

Fuji fell silent, and looked at his plate.

'Did I say something wrong?' asked Tezuka's mother worried.

'We met during one of my cases,' answered her son. 'Friends of Fuji were murdered.'

'I'm so sorry!' said Ayana. She felt stupid for asking about it.

'It's alright,' said Fuji and he smiled convincingly. 'Tezuka caught the killer and he helped me to deal with the loss of my friends. I would never have met him if it hadn't happened.'

'I'm glad,' answered the proud mother while looking at her son. 'I can see why Kunimitsu likes you.'

'Okaa-san!' said Tezuka. He really didn't want to talk about his feelings for Fuji.

'I was thinking about playing a game of Clue after dinner, but that might be inappropriate, considering the circumstances,' said Ayana.

Tezuka and Fuji looked surprised at each other. The game appeared a lot these days.

'I don't mind playing,' answered Fuji. 'It's one of my favourite games.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tezuka and Fuji drove home in silence. It had been such a coincidence that Tezuka's mother had prepared the game Clue. Almost like it was meant to be.

'Ne, Tezuka, did you notice?' said Fuji suddenly.

'You mean the secret stairs from the sun room to the living room?' asked Tezuka.

'Yes. Do you think it's in Oji-san's house as well? The murderer might have taken the stairs, and went through the basement to the living room.'

'I'm going to check it out tomorrow.'

They fell silent again, until they were almost at Fuji's place.

'Do you want to have breakfast with me?' asked Tezuka.

Fuji looked surprised at his lover. 'You mean…?'

'No, no, I mean, just staying over and having breakfast before we go to work,' answered Tezuka quickly.

Fuji smiled. 'I'd like that.'

**To be continued **

* * *

I want to ask everybody who reads this to leave a review.  
I'd like to know how many readers I have (left). Just a little message to say you read it is fine!  
Thanks!


	12. One True Thing

This chapter is for Fuji's b-day! Happy birthday Fuji! Sorry I couldn't write you something better

**Title: **Detective Tezuka chapter 12 – One True Thing  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **Perfect Pair, Silver Pair, Platinum Pair  
**Chapter:** 12/ ?  
**Genre: **AU, romance, angst  
**Word count: **2467 words  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

**A/N: **Thank you once again for beta-ing Ami88.

* * *

_Chapter 12 – One True Thing_

Tezuka entered the office. All the others were already there, working on the case.

'You're late!' said Sengoku. 'Did you have breakfast with Fuji-san this morning?'

'Yes,' answered Tezuka. 'But that is not the reason I'm late. I went to Oji-san's mansion to check something out.'

Tezuka took out the game board of Clue, and placed it on the table. He pointed to the sunroom.

'There is a secret staircase in here which leads to a hidden passageway, connecting the sunroom with the basement, and from there, the living room. When you walk down the staircase you can go through the basement, and climb another staircase to the living room. That is how our killer went to the living room without being seen by any of the cooks or servants.'

'Does that mean there is also a way through the basement from the kitchen to the study?' asked Oishi as he pointed to an arrow on the board, similar to the ones in the sunroom and living room.

'Yes,' answered Tezuka. 'But the two passageways don't cross each other. You can't go from the kitchen to the living room or to the sunroom through the basement. The killer can't be one of the cooks.'

'It must have been someone who knew the way through the basement. I don't think any of the guests would know such thing. It was their first time at the mansion after all,' said Ohtori .

'Except for Kite-san,' said Yagyuu. 'It was the second time he visited the place.'

'I want to talk to the cook that Hiyoshi-san was talking about,' said Tezuka.

'Why?' asked Sengoku. 'We have no reason to suspect him.'

'It just doesn't feel right,' answered Tezuka. 'Sengoku, come with me.'

Happily the redhead followed Tezuka out of the office.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It wasn't much later that Tezuka and Sengoku arrived at the mansion. Itsuda-san let them in, and brought them to the two cooks whom he introduced as Tanishi and Kita.

'Hiyoshi-san said that the two of you saw him when he went to the bathroom on the night of the murder,' said Tezuka. 'Did you see him?'

'No,' answered Tanishi. 'I didn't see him.'

'He said he saw you,' said Sengoku.

'He must be wrong, because I didn't see him.'

'I did,' said Kita. 'He was the one in the white suit, right? I showed him where to go.'

'Thank you, Kita-san,' said Tezuka. 'Could you tell us the fastest way from the ballroom to the living room?'

'You have to walk past the kitchen, and the dining room to get there,' answered Kita.

'Through the basement,' answered Tanishi.

'What basement?' asked the other cook. 'The basement is really small, and filled with furniture. You can't go through there to go to the living room.'

'Who else knows about the basement?' asked Tezuka, ignoring the smaller cook.

'Itsuda-san knows,' said Tanishi. 'But none of the others. Of course**,** Oji-san knew as well.'

'Who told you about the basement?' asked Sengoku.

'Nobody. I found the entrance when I was searching for something in the kitchen. I ended up in the study. I figured there might be a way from the sunroom to the living room as well, and I've searched for it. Itsuda-san saw me, and told me to keep it a secret when he spotted me looking around far too much.'

'Then I think we should arrest you and Itsuda-san. The basement is used when Oji-san was killed, and you two are the only ones who know about it. One of you must be the murderer.'

'No!' said Tanishi quickly. 'Kite Eishiro-san knows as well. I don't know how he found out, but he knows.'

'And how do you know he knows?' asked Tezuka.

'…'

'We'll talk to Kite Eishiro. You will come with us to the police station, and explain to my colleagues how you knew that Kite-san knows about the basement.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'Kite-san, can we come in?' asked Yagyuu as he showed his detective ID.

'Of course, but make it quick. I'm busy.'

Yagyuu and Oishi entered the room, and sat down on the small couch in front of Kite-san.

'You have been to the mansion before, aside from the most recent visit, right?' asked Oishi.

'I already told you about that before,' answered Kite.

'Did you know about the basement? You can use it to go from the sunroom to the living room,' said Yagyuu.

'Yes, I did know about the basements.'

'How?'

'I found them when I was wandering around in the kitchen, searching for something to eat. Tanishi-san caught me ,and I explained what happened. He understood, and gave me some food. We talked a little about that basement, and where it ended. Tanishi also told me that there is a way from the sunroom to the living room as well.'

'Did you ever use it?' asked Yagyuu.

'No, why would I?'

'Could we have a sample of your DNA and your fingerprints?' asked Oishi.

'No, you can't,' said Kite. 'Like I said, I'm terribly busy, so if you could leave now…'

'We will, but you're coming with us. You'll stay at the police station for a while.'

'Why? This is ridiculous, I'm not a criminal! I have to run my hotels.'

The purple-haired man stood up, and moved towards the door but he wasn't fast enough. Yagyuu was behind him in a second, grabbed his wrist, and easily handcuffed him.

'Your hotels won't run away,' the bespectacled detective said, and pushed him out of the room.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'The murder weapon,' said Yanagi, ' was the lead pipe. Somebody must have brought it in, because it wasn't Oji-san's; we asked Itsuda-san already.'

'Why would anyone bring that in?' asked Sengoku. 'And how come nobody noticed?'

'That is for you to find out,' answered Inui. 'But we did find some hairs in the basement. We have Itsuda's DNA and Tanishi's as well, but it matches neither of them.'

'Wasn't it Oji-san's?' asked Ohtori. Inui shook his head.

'No, we checked that as well,' said Yanagi. 'It might be Kite-san, but we can't check it if he doesn't give us a sample of his DNA.'

Tezuka stood up. 'Thank you Yanagi, Inui. I'll make sure you will get that DNA. Yagyuu, please come with me.'

The men watched Tezuka and Yagyuu leave, wondering how the two men were going to get their suspect to give his DNA.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'It was your DNA we found in the basement,' said Tezuka to Kite who sat on the other side of the table, looking very unhappy.

'So, what does that prove?'

'That you went from the sunroom to the living room through the basement. Just like the killer did,' said Yagyuu.

'There were fingerprints on the murder weapon. They weren't yours but I'm sure you know whose it are, right?' asked Tezuka.

'How should I know?' asked Kite angry. 'How many times must I repeat that I'm not involved in this?!'

'Oji-san had a really nice carpet in his living room. If you walk there, you leave your footprints. We found your footprints in the living room. They went from the door to one of the windows. 'You let somebody in, and that person killed Oji-san,' said Yagyuu.

'Prove it.'

'We will,' answered Tezuka. 'We'll find that person. We'll put your hotels upside down until we find him. And until we find him, you will stay here.'

'Go ahead. You won't find anything,' said Kite with confidence.

'Yagyuu, you have the search warrant, prepared already?' asked Tezuka. 'Call our colleagues in Okinawa; and tell them to search through all of his hotels.'

Yagyuu nodded and left the interview room to make the phone call.

'How many hotels do you own?'

'Seven,' answered the purple-haired man.

'It will take a while before they finish searching through all of them. It seems like you will have to stay here for a little longer.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'So, how are things going?' asked Fuji. He and Tezuka walked through the park. The blue-eyed boy wanted to make some photos.

'Pretty well, I think,' said Tezuka. 'Did I tell you that Shiraishi-san got the money? Itsuda-san found an envelope which said that the money would go to him. It's unfortunate you didn't get it, but I am glad Kite didn't get it. He is one of our suspects and he stays in our prison until his seven hotels have been searched. Until then we can only keep searching for more evidence.'

'I'm glad the case is going well,' said Fuji. 'But I was talking about you. How are you doing?'

Fuji smiled**;** Tezuka could only think about work.

'If everything is well at work, and I can spend time with you, I'm happy,' answered the Chief Inspector.

Fuji's smile got brighter. He took Tezuka's hand and stepped closer to his lover. When their lips were almost touching, he took a photo. Tezuka was surprised by the bright flash. Fuji stepped back to take a look at the picture. It had turned out quite good.

'I'm happy as well,' he said and gave Tezuka a quick kiss on the lips.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'Hirakoba Rin,' said Tezuka. 'Does that name sound familiar to you?'

Kite nodded. 'He is a friend.'

'The police in Okinawa took his fingerprints, and there is a match with the fingerprints on the lead pipe. Was it him whom you let into Oji-san's house to kill him?'

'I did not.'

'Not only his fingerprints, but also his footprints were found in the living room,' continued Tezuka. 'Tanishi is not a stranger to you either, right? He used to cook in one of your hotels. He but left two weeks after the first time you were invited to Oji-san's mansion. Not much later Tanishi started to work for Oji-san.'

'I didn't have enough money to pay his salary,' said Kite. 'Business is hard. I had to let him go.'

'Why didn't you tell us you knew him?'

'I didn't tell you? I must have forgotten, Tezuka.'

'Detective Chief Inspector Tezuka to you . You better start telling the truth now, because we have enough evidence to both lock you and your friends up for a long time.' Tezuka was starting to get impatient.

'I don't have a motive. Why would I kill Oji-san?' asked Kite. 'I was very happy when he invited me again.'

'I'm sure you were,' answered Yagyuu sarcastically, 'because now you could take revenge.'

'On the poor old man? I could never do something so cruel**!**'

'If you won't tell us what happened, I will tell you,' said Tezuka. 'You didn't get Oji-san's money, even though you were the one who needed it the most. You were angry about it, and talked it over with Tanishi, and the two of you planned your revenge. You fired Tanishi, and told everybody that you couldn't afford to pay his salary anymore, but it's all part of the plan. Tanishi start to work at Oji-san's mansion, and tried to find the perfect way to take revenge for you. He was supposed to kill Oji-san, but didn't get the opportunity to do so. And then you were invited again.'

'This is insane,' said Kite. 'It doesn't makes any sense.'

'Neither of you could kill Oji-san at the party. Tanishi was too busy in the kitchen and you couldn't go back into the ballroom with a blood soaked costume, so Rin joins in. You used the basement to get to the living room and opened the window to let him in. You then went back while he stayed behind to find out where Oji-san was. Rin was lucky, Oji-san had to pick something up from the living room, and when he entered, Rin hit him on the head with the lead pipe. You don't need much strength to kill an old man. Rin was probably a bit shocked that he had actually killed the man, but when he heard Itsuda's footsteps, he dropped the lead pipe and fled through the window.'

'You should start writing books, Detective Chief Inspector,' said the purple-haired man with a smirk. 'You made up a very creative story.'

'It's not my story,' answered Tezuka. 'Rin confessed everything. This is what he told us. When we checked it with Tanishi, he admitted that it was indeed like that. They betrayed you, Kite-san.'

'You are only trying to make me confess by saying my friends told you everything. I'm not falling for that trick. I won't say a word.'

'Suit yourself,' said Yagyuu as he and Tezuka stood up. 'But we all know it's the truth and the judge knows that as well.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'So in the end he confessed everything?' asked Oishi. He and Tezuka were on their way to a café to have a cup of tea.

'He did. He was angry because he didn't get the money when he needed it the most. Now after he had managed to save his hotel from closing, and even took over other hotels, he got invited again. He didn't need it anymore. All he wanted was revenge.'

'No wonder he didn't get the money,' answered Oishi. 'Oji-san chose someone he wanted to give the money to before he met them. After he had a little chat with all of them, he would make his final decision, and decided if he would still give his money to that person. Maybe Kite-san was chosen, but he was so ill mannered that Oji-san decided to pick someone else. It's sad that it has to end like this.'

'Tezuka! Oishi-san!' someone shouted from behind them. When they turned around they found Fuji and Kikumaru Eiji walking towards them.

'Tezuka, I wanted to call you,' said Fuji, and he hugged the Chief Inspector. 'I will have my very own exposition in a gallery close by! Isn't it great?!'

'Congratulations!' said Tezuka, and he showed Fuji a small smile before he kissed him on the lips.

The honey-haired boy happily talked about the wonderful things he wanted to photograph, and show at the exposition. Tezuka listened, and nodded now and then. Oishi smiled. He could see Tezuka was truly happy for Fuji. He turned to Fuji's redheaded friend.

'I'm glad to see you're doing fine again,' he said.

'Yes, my wounds have completely healed! I don't even have a scar!' said Eiji with a grin.

'I'm glad to hear that,' said Oishi. 'We were on our way to a café to have a cup of tea. Will you two join us?'

Eiji's grin got wider. 'Sounds good. Besides, I don't think Fuji will let go of Tezuka-san anymore.'

Smiling, Eiji pulled Fuji towards the café. Tezuka followed, trying to talk the idea of having an exposition displaying photos of him out of Fuji's head.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the very, very late update.  
I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	13. One Man Show

**Title: **Detective Tezuka chapter 13 – One Man Show  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **Perfect Pair, Silver Pair, Platinum Pair  
**Chapter:** 13/ ?  
**Genre: **AU, romance, angst  
**Word count: **2198  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **Minor character death  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

_Chapter 13 – One Man Show_

'I'd like to welcome you all to the exposition of one of Tokyo's most talented new photographers, Fuji Syuusuke!'

With a bright smile Fuji stepped forward, and took the microphone from the owner of the gallery. He bowed to the audience.

'Thank you very much!' he started. 'I'm glad so many people have come to the opening of my very first exposition. I would like to thank my family and friends for their help, and their support. I would like to thank you all for coming tonight, and I hope you will enjoy my work.'

A loud applause sounded, and Fuji bowed slightly before he returned to Tezuka's side.

'Well done,' said Tezuka, and he smiled a little at his lover. 'And congratulations. A lot of people have come tonight.'

Fuji smiled brightly. 'Yes, a lot of owners of other galleries have come. I'm glad. Hopefully I can make an appointment with one of them for my next exposition.'

'Looks good, Fuji-san,' said Sengoku who appeared beside Tezuka.

'Your pictures are beautiful, and very interesting,' said Yagyuu.

Fuji thanked them both. He had been surprised when Tezuka had asked him if his colleagues could come to the opening. It was then Tezuka had told him Eiji had asked Oishi to come, and when the others heard about it, they wanted to go as well. So Yagyuu had taken Nioh, Ohtori had asked Shishido, and Oishi was there with Eiji. Sengoku had been angry, because they all invited their lovers, and he would be the only one that had to come alone. But he had come anyway.

'Could you tell us something about your work?' asked Ohtori. 'I heard you made this for Saeki-san.'

Fuji nodded. 'I did. I wanted my first exposition to be for Kojiroh. That's why I chose the theme 'light and dark'. Dark because he died for nothing, and light because he has always been my best friend, and he knew how to brighten my days.'

Tezuka laid a hand on his lover's shoulder. Fuji still missed Saeki-san a lot, and there was nothing he could do. Fuji didn't want to talk about him, so Tezuka never asked him about it, but he could see Fuji still got tears in his eyes when mentioning his friends' name. Maybe this exposition would help him to move on.

'So, Syuusuke, is that your lover?' asked a voice.

With wide open eyes Fuji turned around. 'Okaa-san, Otou-san? What are you doing here? Weren't you somewhere in Europe? Yuuta, Yumiko-neesan? You're here as well?'

'Yuuta read about your first exposition, and contacted us. Of course we didn't want to miss it, so we came back to Tokyo for a week,' said Yoshiko. 'You should have told us about your exposition! And about your boyfriend as well, so please, introduce us.'

'Okaa-san, Otou-san, this is Tezuka Kunimitsu,' said Fuji proud. 'Tezuka, this is my mother, my father, my little brother Yuut,a and you've already met Yumiko-neesan before, right?'

Tezuka nodded. 'It's a pleasure to meet you,' he said, and he bowed.

'It's nice to meet you too, Tezuka-kun,' answered Yoshiko. 'And who are the others?'

'Do you remember Eiji?' asked Fuji. 'He has been my friend since middle school. This is Oishi-san, Yagyuu-san, Ohtori-san, and Sengoku-san. They're Tezuka's colleagues. Then we have Nioh-san, and Shishido-san. They're the lovers of Yagyuu-san, and Ohtori-san. We've gotten to know each other quite well by now.'

Fuji turned to his parents. 'I'm really happy you came to the opening. Please take a look around. Come, and have a drink in my apartment afterwards, then we can talk.'

The Fuji family went to take a look at the photographs. Fuji took Tezuka's hand, and pulled him towards the other side of the hall.

'I want to show you something,' he said, and he pointed to one of the pictures. 'This is my favourite.'

Tezuka looked at the photo, but didn't see anything special about it. There was a large tree on it, and a person leaned against it, reading a book. Light was filtering through the leaves of the tree. It was beautiful, and it fitted perfectly with the theme of darkness and light, but Tezuka didn't understand why it was Fuji's favourite.

'It's you,' said Fuji. 'It's you, sitting under a tree, reading a book. You didn't want me to photograph you, but when I saw you sitting like that I just had to make a photo. I'm not surprised it became the most beautiful piece of this exposition. It's my way of saying thank you for saving me.'

Tezuka smiled a little. 'You know you didn't have to thank me. But thank you. The picture is beautiful.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'Syuusuke, your cooking is as wonderful as ever,' said Yumiko after she took a bite of the food. 'I understand why Tezuka-kun chose you.'

'Oneesan, that's mean. Don't you think he would have chosen a girl instead of me if it was only because of my cooking?' answered Fuji with a pout.

The whole Fuji family, and Tezuka sat around the small dining table in Fuji's apartment. It barely fit, but nobody complained. The family was finally together again.

'If it was just for the cooking I would chose a chef,' said Tezuka. 'But your cooking is delicious.'

'Thank you,' beamed Fuji proudly.

'So, Tezuka-kun, I heard you're a police officer,' said Fuji's father.

'I'm a Detective Chief Inspector,' answered Tezuka. 'I work at the CID, and handle mostly murder inquiries.'

'You're a Detective Chief Inspector already? But you're still young, right? Have you passed thirty already?' asked Yoshiko.

'He is twenty-five, okaa-san.'

Yoshiko blushed. She thought the young man was older already. He looked like he was older. 'I'm sorry,' she said. 'I thought you were older. But a DCI at the age of twenty-five must be rare.'

'It is,' agreed Tezuka. He was used to people who thought he was about ten years older than he really was. He didn't really mind. It helped him with his job, because people respected him more.

'A young DCI, and a famous photographer,' said Yumiko. 'You two sound like a perfect couple.'

They finished their food, and when they were done Fuji cleared the table. Tezuka helped him with the dishes. The whole family stayed for a few more hours, drinking tea, and talking about their lives. When it was getting late the Fuji family stood up, ready to leave.

'We'll be in Tokyo until the day after tomorrow,' said Yoshiko. 'We'd like to spend more time with the two of you, so make sure you're ready tomorrow around dinner time. We're taking you to a restaurant.'

Fuji smiled. 'Thank you, okaa-san. Good night, and see you tomorrow then!'

The Fuji family left, but Tezuka stayed behind with his lover.

'You should go too, Tezuka. It's getting late.'

'No, it's all right, I'll help you with cleaning up the mess.'

'Don't you have to wake up early tomorrow?' asked Fuji surprised.

'You have an extra futon, right?' answered Tezuka, and he walked back into the living room. Fuji smiled and followed him. They cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and the living room. While Fuji was preparing the futon, Tezuka stood in the living room. He watched the door to Saeki's room. It had been locked since his death.

'Don't even think about going in there,' said Fuji when he came out of the bedroom.

'Why don't you move to another apartment?' asked Tezuka. 'Then you won't be confronted with his death every single day.'

'I don't want to forget Kojiroh.'

'You won't. You will never forget him. He is in your heart, and in your memories, not in this house.'

'I have searched for other apartments, but they were either too expensive or not appealing,' replied Fuji a little sad.

'Move in with me.'

Fuji looked up in surprise and blinked. 'Move…in? But we're only dating for about six months.'

'We don't have to live together like lovers do,' said Tezuka. 'I mean, you have seen my apartment. It's big enough, and I have a spare room. You could sleep, and work in there. But that way we can see each other a little more often. I know my work takes a lot of my time, and I rather spend it with you, but we both know that it's impossible. So I would like to spend every minute I can with you.'

Fuji blinked, and then smiled. 'Thank you. Let me think about it for a while. It's still a big step, even though we will live like normal housemates.'

'I understand,' answered Tezuka. He didn't show that he was a little disappointed.

'Let's share a futon tonight,' said Fuji suddenly. He wrapped his arms around Tezuka's shoulders, and kissed his lips.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tezuka woke up when his phone started ringing. He sat up, put on his glasses, and checked the time. It was 5.45 am. There was only one person who dared to call him at a time like this.

'Yagyuu,' he said when he picked up the phone.

'Tezuka, you better get out of bed,' answered Yagyuu. 'There has been another murder, and it might have something to do with Fuji-san.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was 6.00 am when Tezuka and Fuji entered the gallery with Fuji's exposition. One of the windows was broken, and there was glass everywhere on the floor.

'What happened,' asked Fuji as he looked around. Tezuka had pulled him out of his bed this morning without telling him much about what was going on. The owner of the gallery approached them.

'The alarm went off at 5.15 am this morning,' said the man. 'I immediately went to take a look. Nothing is gone, everything is still here. But one picture…'

Yagyuu stepped forward. 'Somebody sprayed black paint on one of the photos.'

Fuji looked around and gasped when he saw black paint all over his favourite photo of Tezuka. The one where he was reading a book against a tree.

'Why did they do that?' he asked almost in tears.

Tezuka wrapped an arm around him to comfort him. 'I don't know Fuji. I'm sorry. This is probably the work of a vandal, who just wanted to break something. Is it possible to make a reprint of the picture?'

Fuji nodded. 'Yes, I guess I can.'

'Talk to the owner then, and try to arrange things with him. He would probably want a replacement as well. Let me know if you need any help,' said Tezuka.

When Fuji went to talk to the owner to tell him when he could have a copy of the photo, Tezuka turned to Yagyuu.

'Is it related to the murder?'

'We don't know yet, but we should go there now. The others are already at the scene.'

Tezuka said goodbye to Fuji, and left him his car keys. With Yagyuu's car they drove to the place where the murder was committed.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'Akazawa Yoshirou, twenty six years old. He lives here in Tokyo, on his own. He'd had anormal office job. His hobbies were participating in various sports,' said Inui to Tezuka. Meanwhile Yanagi was examining the body.

'He has been dead for 8 to 10 hours. There are a few stab wounds in his back. I can't tell much about the knife yet. I'll tell you that when we're back, and I'll write it in the autopsy report. There is no blood on the body. Last nights heavy rain washed it all away. I want to have him out of this puddle now, and get him dry, otherwise traces and evidence might get lost.'

Tezuka called for a few men, and they helped Yanagi to move the body.

'Ohtori, what can you tell me about Akazawa-san?' asked Tezuka.

'He was the last to leave the gym last night. He had a training session with a few others, and their coach. They have that every week. The others had left already, but Akazawa-san stayed longer. He had been talking to the owner of the gym, Mizuki Hajime. They're friends. Akazawa-san and Mizuki-san were talking for about fifteen minutes before they left as well. Akazawa-san left through the front door, and locked it. Mizuki-san went through the back, and locked that one, because it was closer to his home. He didn't see or hear what happened to Akazawa-san. He went straight home.'

'Thank you Ohtori,' said Tezuka. 'Take Sengoku, and ask the people that live around here if they heard or saw anything last night. Yagyuu, in the afternoon I want to talk to the people of the training session. Find out who they are, and get them to the station. Including their coach. They're the last ones who saw him alive. Oishi, join me, I'm going to talk to Mizuki-san.'

'I have to warn you then,' said Ohtori. There was a light blush on his cheeks.

'Is he upset?' asked Tezuka.

'Yes, very, but that is not what I want to warn you for. He likes muscled men, and I think you have enough muscles to attract his attention.'

Tezuka sighed, and walked away. 'Thanks for the warning.'

* * *

Sorry that it took me forever to update, school thinks it's fun to torture me.  
But I hope you liked the start of this new case!


	14. One True Love

**Title: **Detective Tezuka chapter 14 – One True Love  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **Perfect Pair  
**Chapter:** 14/ ?  
**Genre: **AU, romance, angst, crime  
**Word count: **3086 words  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

_Chapter 14 – __One True Love_

'Tezuka-san, do you have another tissue for me, please?'

Tezuka sighed. Ohtori had been right. He was trying to get anything out of Mizuki-san, but the owner of the gym was faking his crying, and making suggestive remarks.

Oishi handed the black-haired man another tissue.

'I know this is hard on you, but we can't find the one who killed Akazawa-san if you don't answer our questions. You said you were a good friend of him, so you probably knew him well. Do you know if he had any enemies? Anyone that was angry at him?'

Mizuki dramatically wiped his tears. 'I understand, you have to do your job, but I can't think of anybody. Akazawa only had friends as far as I know. The others in the group liked him very much as well. I didn't meet him very often outside the gym, so I can't tell you about that.'

'Can you tell me something about that group?' asked Tezuka.

'Of course. We have different training sessions. There are five groups, and every group trains two days a week. Group 5 is the lowest, with the people who only just started with building their muscles. The first group is the group of the strongest men. Looking at you I think you would fit in there as well, with a little practice. They're very good, I often watch them practice. Akazawa was a member of the first group. They sometimes joined in competitions, and as you can see we won quiet often.'

Tezuka looked at the shelves filled with prizes.

'Did Akazawa-san win any of them?' asked Oishi.

'Yes, two or three,' replied the gym owner. 'He wasn't the strongest of them all, but not bad either.'

'Did he join any contests lately?' asked Tezuka. 'Could there be an opponent who got angry, and murdered him?'

'No, he hasn't joined in months! He got injured a few months ago. Nothing big, but he couldn't practice for a while. Now he was trying to catch up with the others of the group, and he was doing well.'

'Tell me, if there is an empty spot in the first group, will someone of the second group get that spot?'

'No, that is not possible. The coach tests their strength,' said Mizuki. 'When someone passes the test he can go to the next group. Ryuzaki Sumire is the coach of both groups; she, and I decide who get into the first group. There is no limit of spots in a group either, as long as it fits in the gym, of course. So if you want to, I can help you to get in.'

Tezuka ignored Mizuki's flirtations. 'One last question: do you know someone named Fuji?'

'Yes,' answered Mizuki surprised. 'Fuji Yuuta. We've been in the same school in middle school, and high school. We played tennis together. I haven't seen him in years. He was a very obedient boy, I remember. A bit too obsessed about beating his older brother, a fascinating, but very annoying guy. What was his name…Fuji Syuusuke, I believe. Yes, with scary blue eyes. What is it about him? Do you suspect him?'

'No,' replied Tezuka shortly. He didn't like to hear such things about his lover. 'It's another case, and I wanted to know if they are related. Thank you very much for answering our questions. The gym will be closed for today, and tomorrow. We'll let you know if you can open it the day after tomorrow.'

With that he quickly walked out of the room, followed by Oishi.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Yagyuu sat in front of four very impressive men, and one woman. They were the members of the first group of the gym and their coach. Yagyuu wasn't small himself, but he still felt a little intimidated by them. Their arms and chests were huge. Even their coach was big, however Yagyuu suspected it wasn't all muscles on her, but some fat as well.

'Ishida Gin, Kaidoh Kaoru, Kuwaharu Jackal, Akutsu Jin, and coach Ryuzaki Sumire, right?' asked Yagyuu. 'Could you tell me something about Akazawa-san?'

'Like what?' asked Akutsu. 'That he was a weakling that didn't belong here? He wasn't even good enough to be in the second group.'

'Don't say that,' said the coach. 'You know very well he got injured, and that it took him very long to heal. He couldn't practice during those months. He just had some trouble to get back on the level he used to be.'

'Why couldn't he train his arms when his foot was broken?' complained Akutsu.

'Could someone tell me what exactly happened?' asked Yagyuu. 'What kind of injury did Akazawa-san have?'

'About five months ago Akazawa dropped one of the weights he was lifting,' explained Ishida. 'It fell on his foot. One of his bones got broken in a complicated way, and it took him long to heal, and learn how to walk properly again. He has been gone for almost five months. During those months it seemed like he lost a lot of his muscles. He has been back for about four months now, but he didn't really get his muscles back, no matter how hard he practiced. I didn't know so much hard work could get lost in just five months.'

'He didn't come here at all during those five months?'

'No,' answered Kaidoh. 'We thought we wouldn't see him again, but suddenly he appeared at practice again four months ago.'

'So, if he really lost so much of his strength, why could he come back in the first group?'

'Mizuki-san asked me to put him back in the first group,' answered Ryuzaki-sensei. 'I thought it was only fair, and that he would get his strength back, but he didn't get a chance to do that.'

'Did any of you see him during those months he didn't come to practice?' They all shook their head.

'I've visited him in the hospital,' said Jackal. 'The day after it happened. I brought him some flowers, and told him to get well soon, but to me it seemed like he didn't appreciate it.'

'Does any of you know if he had any friends? Colleagues maybe?'

'We just didn't care, sergeant,' interrupted Akutsu. 'We trained with him, but he wasn't our friend. We didn't know the guy.'

'That isn't very helping, Akutsu-san,' said Yagyuu calmly. 'I have to ask these questions. Since you've already been involved in a murder case before I would calm down, and answer the question, or I will take you to the station, and you can answer them there.'

'I know he had some kind of office job,' said Kaidoh. 'He didn't talk about work or friends. We don't talk as we train.'

'I know he sometimes talked tot the guy with the glasses from the fifth group,' said Jackal. 'I don't know his name, but he was watching us now and then. He seemed to admire Akazawa. But I don't think they saw each other outside of the gym.'

'Thank you,' said Yagyuu. 'We'll talk to him.'

'Akazawa suddenly became good friends with Mizuki-san after he broke his foot,' replied Ryuzaki. 'As far as I know Mizuki-san was his only friend here. They didn't talk at all before the incident, but afterwards they seemed close friends.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tezuka was searching through some files. He couldn't forget about what Mizuki-san had said. Did Fuji know him? Did he had anything to do with the damaged photo at the gallery. With a sigh Tezuka sat back in his chair and massaged his temples. This was giving him a headache.

He reached for the phone, ready to call Fuji, and ask him about it, when Ohtori and Sengoku entered the office.

'No one heard anything unusual,' said Sengoku who sat down on his desk. Ohtori sat on his chair.

'It seems the people from the gym often drink a little after their practice. Sometimes a little too much,' said the tall gray-haired man. 'They end up making a lot of noise when they leave or even end up fighting in front of the gym. But yesterday nobody heard anything.'

'Which means Akazawa knew his killer, and they didn't have a fight,' continued Sengoku. 'Or the killer was hidden, but that would be difficult. There aren't many places to hide in that street.'

'Maybe it was a passerby,' answered Tezuka. 'Someone that was very quick, and skilled with a knife.'

'I can only tell you the killer was smaller.' Inui stepped into the office. 'No sign of a struggle. Just stab wounds. From the way he was stabbed I can tell the killer was smaller. The stabs were all placed very low in his belly. All the important organs were damaged, but it wasn't enough to kill him. He bled to death. Interesting fact, the guy was impotent.'

'Does that have anything to do with our case?' asked Yagyuu as he dropped down on his chair. He just came back from his interview with the first group of the gym. 'But now we do know it wasn't one of his team mates. They're all taller than Akazawa-san or about the same height, so it can't be one of them. They don't have a motive either.'

'Mizuki-san is smaller,' said Tezuka.

'And he has something to hide,' said Yagyuu. 'It seems he and Akazawa-san became friends after he broke his foot. Before that they hadn't been friends yet, and hardly spoke to each other. It has been only about four months ago. Still Mizuki-san was acting like he lost a friend he had for years. Besides that, Akazawa-san lost most of his muscles in five months, which is strange, but Mizuki-san wanted him back in the first group, even when he didn't show any progress.'

'I might have an idea how he lost his muscles,' replied Inui. 'I will run some tests, and let you know as soon as possible.'

Tezuka nodded at him. 'Meanwhile it seems to me we have to talk to Mizuki-san again.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tezuka rang the doorbell of Mizuki's apartment. Yagyuu stood next to him. When the owner of the gym opened the door he raised an eyebrow.

'How very nice of you two to pay me a visit,' said Mizuki as he twirled his hair around his finger. 'I was getting lonely now that the gym is closed. When can I see my big boys again?'

'We will let you know as soon as you can open the gym again,' said Yagyuu. 'For now we have a few more questions for you. Can we come in?'

'Sure,' answered the black-haired man. 'Want some tea?'

'No thank you,' said Tezuka as they entered the living room. They sat in front of Mizuki.

'Can you explain your sudden friendship with Akazawa-san,' asked Tezuka. 'We heard the two of you became friends after he broke his foot. Before that you hardly talked to each other. What was the cause that it changed so suddenly?'

'Alright, I'll tell you,' said Mizuki with a sigh. 'I didn't want to give Akazawa a bad name, but he used drugs. Anabolic steroids. That is why he got strong enough for the first group. They found out in the hospital when he was treated for his broken bone. He had all the symptoms. His cholesterol was weird, his liver was damaged, and he was impotent. Poor soul. I felt sorry for him. He wanted to be part of the first group so badly that he sacrificed his own body for it. It took him so long to get out of the hospital, because they had to treat him for his liver, and cholesterol as well. I thought that if he practiced he might get good enough to be in the first team, without the drugs. So I promised him he could stay in the team if he wouldn't touch any kind of drugs anymore.'

'Did he win those trophies while he was using anabolic steroids?' asked Tezuka.

'Yes,' answered Mizuki. 'He didn't deserve them, I'm aware of that. But I couldn't take that away from him as well, could I? He already suffered enough.'

'Do you realize that if it comes out, your gym will be in trouble?' asked Yagyuu. 'You might have to close down. Did Akazawa-san wanted to tell somebody else about it?'

'No, he had no intention to tell it to anyone,' replied Mizuki surprised. 'I thought about telling somebody, but I thought everybody would be better off not knowing, both for the sake of my gym as for Akazawa. That's the reason why Akazawa, and I came to an agreement. This way nobody would get hurt.'

'I hope you told us the truth this time,' said Tezuka. 'If not, we'll be back soon.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'I'm sorry I'm late,' said Tezuka as he approached the table where the Fuji family was waiting for him. He was only ten minutes late, but coming late when having dinner with your future family-in-law doesn't make a very good impression. Tezuka sat down on the empty seat next to his lover. A waiter asked if he wanted a drink, so Tezuka asked for some green tea.

'We almost started without you,' said Fuji's father. 'You must be a very busy man. You didn't even have time to go home, and change. You're wearing the same suit as yesterday. Don't you want to go, and refresh yourself a little?'

Tezuka bit the inside of his lip. He hoped nobody had noticed. He was wearing a clean shirt, but the same suit, and tie as the day before.

'Otou-san, don't say that,' said Fuji. 'He helped me clean yesterday after you all left. It was too late for him to go home, so he stayed over at my place. It wasn't even six 'o clock yet when he had to get out of bed to start working again and he has been working until a while ago. Tezuka is a decent man.'

'If he is out so often, starts working that early, and comes home this late, how can he take care of you?'

Fuji opened his eyes. 'I can take care of myself. Besides, he offered me to move in with him, so we can be together every free minute. I knew he had a busy life when I chose him, and I don't regret it.'

'You're already moving in with him? You hardly know him!'

'Yes, I want to move in with him,' answered Fuji. '_You_ hardly know him, otherwise you wouldn't say such things.'

'That is why we are here now,' said Yoshiko, glaring at her husband, to make sure he wouldn't say another word about it. 'So we got to see you again, Syuusuke, and to get to know Tezuka-kun better.'

Tezuka was glad when the waiter returned to take their orders. The situation was getting more and more awkward. Under the table he squeezed Fuji's hand, to thank him for defending him.

During dinner Yoshiko and Yumiko made Tezuka tell about himself. He told them almost everything they wanted to know. When they were done questioning him, they started to ask Fuji what he had been doing recently. Now, and then he teased Yuuta, together with Yumiko. The youngest Fuji got a little angry, but it was nothing serious. Tezuka envied them. They hardly saw each other, but when they were together they were really close.

When dinner was over the family said goodbye to each other. Fuji's father gave Tezuka a warning look. Tezuka just nodded at the man, and said goodbye.

'I'll walk you home,' he said to Fuji.

Fuji smiled at him, and took his hand. Tezuka gave him a small smile in return. Behind them he could hear his mother-in-law saying that they were so cute together. He couldn't hear her husband's reply, but he could hear his father-in-law wasn't angry anymore.

'Today I met someone who called you an annoying guy,' said Tezuka suddenly. He had wanted to call Fuji about it, but forgot when his colleagues had entered the office.

'Who was it?'

'Someone involved with the murder case. He is the owner of the gym where it happened. His name is Mizuki Hajime. Do you know him?'

'He is probably your killer,' said Fuji. His voice was lower, darker than normal. 'In middle school he was in the same tennis team as Yuuta. He called himself their manager, and learned Yuuta a new move. That guy knew it would ruin his shoulder, but he didn't care, as long as their team would go to the nationals. He shows no mercy. He is willing to sacrifice people for his own sake.'

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. If Mizuki wanted to sacrifice Yuuta-kun's arm to win, why did he give Akazawa-san, who brought his gym in danger, a second chance?

'So why does he think you're annoying?'

'I played a match against him. I acted like he was much better than me, and that he could easily beat me, until he had only one more point to go. Then I beat him, not letting him take another point. I warned him not to do something like that to Yuuta again.'

Tezuka couldn't hide a grin. 'You must have been pretty scary if he still remembers that.'

'I was,' grinned Fuji back.

'So,' started Tezuka. The grin was gone from his face again.

'What?' asked Fuji

'Do you…really want move in with me?'

Fuji smiled. 'You worried about that? I told my father I would, right, so I will. If you still want me to, that is.'

'Of course,' answered Tezuka quickly.

'Then, let's move my stuff when you're done with the case and you have a little more time. I hope your spare room will be big enough for all my things.'

'You can put things in the living room as well,' said Tezuka. 'We'll find a way.'

They stood still in front of Fuji's apartment. Without saying a word they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. It was a long, deep kiss, and neither of them cared that anybody could see them. When they broke the kiss they looked each other in the eyes.

'I love you,' whispered Tezuka.

'Secret romantic,' grinned Fuji. He gave Tezuka another kiss before he said goodbye, and unlocked his front door.

'I love you too,' he said before he disappeared.

Tezuka looked at the closed door. With a smile on his face, he walked home.

**To be continued**

* * *

Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review, ne?


	15. Back at One

**Title: **Detective Tezuka chapter 15 – Back at One  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **Perfect Pair  
**Chapter:** 15/ ?  
**Genre: **AU, romance, angst, crime  
**Word count: **2621 words  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

_Chapter 15__ – Back at One_

Tezuka rang the doorbell. Next to him stood Sengoku. They waited until the door opened, and a small guy with dark hair and glasses appeared. He had a questioning look on his face.

'Are you Nomura Takuya?' Tezuka asked. When the man nodded, Tezuka showed him his badge. 'Detective Chief Inspector Tezuka and Detective Sergeant Sengoku. We'd like to ask you a couple of questions. Can we come in?'

Nomura let the two policemen in, and offered them a cup of tea, but Tezuka refused. They were here for answers, not for tea.

'You heard about the death of Akazawa-san?' Sengoku asked.

'I did,' answered Nomura. 'I don't understand it, though. Why would anybody want to hurt him? He never did anything wrong.'

'Where you aware he used anabolic steroids?' asked Tezuka.

Nomura's mouth fell open. 'He used drugs? No, no I didn't know that. I always looked up at him, because he got so strong and muscular from practicing a lot. I can't believe it. Did he really…?'

'Yes, there is no doubt about that. We're searching for Akazawa-san's friends so we can find out more about his personal life,' said Sengoku. 'We heard you often talked to him after practice. Did you meet him outside of the gym as well?'

'Now and then. Not very often. I wouldn't say we were really friends, just people who knew each other. I looked up at him, but he looked down on me. Hearing he used anabolic steroids makes me realize he had no reason to. At least I tried to get stronger without drugs.'

'How would you describe the relationship between Akazawa-san and Mizuki-san?' asked Tezuka.

'Not good,' replied Nomura. 'Akazawa hated Mizuki-san. He never showed it at the gym, but he once told me. Mizuki-san forced Akazawa to do all kinds of jobs. He used him as a slave. He made him sing when the radio broke down, he made him buy him lunch, and made him bring expensive coffee. Akazawa even bought razors once so he could shave Mizuki-san's legs for him. I'm sure Akazawa felt humiliated. I also often caught him with presents he left in the office. I saw him bring bags and very pink shoeboxes.'

'How do you know all this?' asked Sengoku as he wrote everything down.

'Once Akazawa complained to me that Mizuki-san made him do so much annoying jobs. I didn't really dare to ask about it, but later I noticed he often brought presents to the office. It happened more and more often, so I guessed it might have something to do with blackmail, but I was afraid to ask Akazawa about it. He got angry once when I asked him about one of the presents. Now I heard he used drugs I guess Mizuki-san blackmailed him with that, is that right?'

'Mizuki-san did know about the anabolic steroids, so it might be,' answered Tezuka. 'Thank you for answering our questions.'

With that Tezuka and Sengoku said goodbye to Nomura, and stepped in the car. Tezuka drove them back to the police station.

'What do you think?' he asked.

'I think we should go talk to Mizuki-san.'

'That's for sure, but why would Mizuki-san kill Akazawa? He had his own personal slave that got him everything he wanted. Why would he kill him?'

'Maybe Akazawa didn't care anymore about the world knowing he used drugs, and he wanted to go to the police?' guessed Sengoku.

'Might be, but is it a reason to kill him?'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tezuka sat behind his desk. He had ordered Yagyuu and Ohtori to bring Mizuki-san in. It seemed like the owner of the gym hadn't realised that this was a murder inquiry, and he was a suspect. If he wanted to stay out of custody, he would have to tell the whole truth now.

On his way back to the police station Tezuka had realised he needed to talk to Fuji about Mizuki-san. Fuji had known him, and he might be able to tell him something about the gym owner that they didn't know yet. He was already holding the telephone in his hand, ready to call, when Inui entered the office.

'We found some fingerprints in the gallery,' said Inui. 'On the photo that was damaged. We compared them with Fuji-san's prints, the prints of the owner of the gallery, and the people who carried it into the gallery, and hung it on the wall. None of the fingerprints matched.'

'I want you to take Mizuki-san's fingerprints as soon as he gets in,' said Tezuka. 'Check them while we're interrogate him, and let me know if they match.'

'I will,' said Inui, and he left.

Tezuka still had the phone in his hand. He dialled Fuji's number, and waited for his lover to pick up. Tezuka didn't have to wait long.

'Fuji, I want to talk to you, can we meet tonight?'

'_You sound serious, Tezuka. Are we meeting up for fun or work?'_

'Work,' replied Tezuka. 'I want you to tell me some more about Mizuki-san. But after that we can make it fun.'

'_All right then. I'll cook you dinner tonight,' _answered Fuji. _'I'll see you at your place when you're done working. Don't be late!' _

Tezuka smiled. 'I won't be late if I get to eat your cooking. See you tonight.'

When Tezuka hung up he noticed Sengoku was watching him.

'What kind of _fun_ things are you and Fuji-san going to do tonight?' he asked. 'Something naughty?'

Tezuka glared at him. 'If we were than at least one of us would get laid tonight.'

'That is low, Tezuka,' said Sengoku, but he had a smile on his face. He knew his boss was joking, even though he didn't look like he did. At that moment Yagyuu and Ohtori walked in.

'We got him. He is waiting in interview room 3,' said Yagyuu. 'He wasn't very pleased he had to come with us.'

'Is Inui taking his fingerprints?' Tezuka asked.

Yagyuu nodded. 'Yes, he came as soon as we brought Mizuki-san in.'

'Good,' replied Tezuka. 'When he is done we will wait for half an hour before we will question him again. Maybe he will realise he should tell the truth if we keep him here as long as we can.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'You used Akazawa-san as your slave,' stated Tezuka when he sat down on his chair in the interview room. 'Why?'

'Tezuka-san, I was very disappointed when I heard that my Akazawa was using anabolic steroids. I was always so proud of him, because he worked so hard, and got so strong. If it would come out it would ruin his good reputation. And mine as well, of course,' answered Mizuki.

'You didn't answer the question,' said Yagyuu a bit impatient.

'I wasn't pleased that he had done that,' continued the gym owner. 'But he seemed even more terrified that it would come out. He almost begged me not to tell anyone, and to let him stay a member of my gym. Like I would tell anybody! So, being the kind man I am, I promised him I wouldn't tell. But he would have to do some things for me, so I could see if he was really trustworthy. He said he would do anything, so I made use of that. Wouldn't everybody?'

'You blackmailed him,' stated Tezuka. 'What did you make him do?'

'Different things. I made him buy me presents, simple things, like shoes and jewellery. I made him take me to expensive restaurants and clubs. When I noticed he couldn't afford it anymore I gave him tasks, like cleaning my house, and cooking my meals. Not too often, just once a week.'

'You humiliated him by letting him shave your legs,' said Tezuka.

'I don't shave my legs!' said Mizuki indignant. 'I wax them, so he had to do it only once. I can't do it myself!'

'Anything else you made him do that we need to know?' asked Yagyuu. He was disgusted by the things this man had done.

'Nothing big,' replied the black-haired man. 'I made him polish my shoes, download illegal music from the internet, and dye my hair. It's a shame he is dead. It's about time my hair gets dyed again.'

'We will charge you for blackmail,' said Tezuka. 'Is there anything else you forgot to tell us that we should know? Maybe something about the person who killed Akazawa-san?'

Mizuki shook his head. 'No, not that I'm aware of. Just that I would never kill Akazawa. He was…useful.'

'I'm sure he was,' muttered Yagyuu as they walked out of the room.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tezuka sat in the office with his colleagues. They were discussing the case. Now that Mizuki-san had confessed he blackmailed Akazawa-san, he didn't have a motive to kill him. There was no reason why he would kill his personal slave.

'Maybe he committed suicide,' said Ohtori. 'If he didn't have many friends, and the gym was one of the only places he liked to be, he didn't have much left. He got blackmailed and humiliated every time he went to the gym. Maybe he had enough of it, enough of his life.'

'I'm not sure,' answered Yagyuu. 'From what I heard about him he was a proud man. He didn't seem the type who would commit suicide.'

'We should ask Inui if it's possible he stabbed himself,' said Tezuka. He took the phone and called said man. A few minutes later Inui entered the office.

'You had a question?' he asked.

'Yes,' said Tezuka. 'Is there a possibility that Akazawa-san committed suicide? Everything made it look like a murder scene, but our main suspect doesn't have a motive.'

'I've been thinking about that possibility as well,' replied Inui. 'But it's not possible. The angle of the stab wound shows clearly that somebody else had to have been holding the knife. He couldn't have done it himself.'

'So there is no possibility he made it look like a murder scene, hoping we would suspect Mizuki-san. Some kind of revenge for blackmailing him?' Sengoku asked.

'There is a 2.1 per cent change he stabbed himself.'

'We'll have to forget about Mizuki-san then, and try to find somebody who does have a motive. Yagyuu, find out which groups practiced on the evening of the murder. Sengoku, try to find out of there is CCTV anywhere around the gym. Ohtori, Oishi, find out what the members of Akazawa-san's group did that evening. What they did before, and after practice.'

'I have more information about Mizuki-san's fingerprints,' said Inui before any of them could leave. 'They do not match with the fingerprints we found at the gallery.'

'So we don't know anything about that either?' asked Tezuka with a sigh. After days of work they still had gained nothing.

'That reminds me,' said Sengoku, 'weren't you supposed to go and have 'fun' with Fuji-san? He won't like it if you are late!'

When all his colleagues stared at him, eyes full of questions they didn't dare to ask, Tezuka glared at Sengoku. 'I am aware of that,' he said shortly. He stood up and started to pack his bag. When he noticed they were still looking at him, he send them another death glare.

'You're all dismissed,' he said, hoping they would leave.

'We're just interested in the 'fun' things you are going to do,' said Yagyuu innocently.

'Maybe we should just leave him and Fuji-san alone,' muttered Oishi, but everyone ignored him.

'A 98 per cent chance the 'fun' things aren't what we're expecting.'

'Alright, I asked Fuji if he could tell me some things about Mizuki-san, since he knew him from middle school. He will cook for me, and we'll be having dinner together. That is all. Satisfied now? Go home.'

With that said he left the office.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tezuka opened his front door, and entered his apartment. He could smell that Fuji already started cooking, so he quickly took off his shoes and went to the kitchen. There he found his lover, listening to his mp3-player, and softly singing along while he was stirring the food. He didn't seem to notice that Tezuka got home, so the DCI watched him for a moment.

Tezuka walked into the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around Fuji's waist from behind. 'Tadaima,' he whispered, even though he knew Fuji couldn't hear him.

Surprised Fuji turned around, but at soon as he noticed it was Tezuka he stopped the music, and wrapped his arms around him. He pulled Tezuka down a little, and they shared a short, but passionate kiss.

'I didn't expect you would be home so soon,' said Fuji as he turned back to the food. 'But I'm glad you came home early.'

'Sengoku reminded me, and then my colleagues tried to force me to tell them what kind of 'fun things' we were going to do. I escaped as soon as I grabbed my things, and just told them it was about work.'

'But this was about work, right?' asked Fuji. 'You said you wanted me to tell you more about Mizuki.'

'I did, but he is not a suspect anymore. He doesn't have a motive for the murder, and the fingerprints in the gallery aren't his.'

'Then I'm glad we don't have to talk about him. It would ruin our evening.'

'He used the man who was killed as his slave. He blackmailed him. He made him buy presents, and let him do all kinds of humiliating jobs. I don't think Mizuki-san would kill him.'

'That sure sounds like him,' replied Fuji. 'Always making other people do things for him. Now set the table, the food is ready.'

Tezuka did as asked and quickly set the table. Fuji spooned some food on their plates, and soon they were enjoying dinner together.

'It's very good,' said Tezuka after a few bites. His lover was a great cook. 'I want to eat your cooking more often. When will you move in? I already started to clean the second bedroom for you.'

'You're eager,' said Fuji with a smile. 'I like your enthusiasm, because I feel exited too about moving in here.'

'Have you started packing already?' Tezuka asked.

'I have. I will move in when you solved your murder case, so you will actually have some time to help me move my things in here.'

'I better hurry with that murder case then.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next day Tezuka was at the office early. He wanted to get this over as soon as possible. Not only because Fuji would move in with him, but also because they knew nothing about Akazawa-san's killer.

He read all the reports with the results they had until now. They must have forgotten about something. There must be a clue that would lead them to the murderer. He looked at the profiles of everybody they had talked to. Who could it be, and why would anyone have Akazawa-san dead?

Then he noticed something. He checked and rechecked. He stood up, and was about to walk out of the office when Yagyuu walked in.

'Good timing, come with me, we have to talk to Nomura-san.'

Yagyuu raised an eyebrow. 'Why?' he asked.

'Akazawa-san was killed by someone who was smaller than he was,' replied Tezuka. 'Everyone we talked to was taller, except Nomura-san. I want to know more about his relationship with Akazawa-san.'

'His group did have practice that evening,' said Yagyuu. 'And Sengoku told me he had seen on CCTV that Nomura-san stayed behind longer than the others of his group.

'We have to talk to him, now,' answered Tezuka and they walked out of the door.

* * *

Reviews would make me happy!


	16. One More Try

**Title: **Detective Tezuka chapter 16 – One More Try  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **Perfect Pair  
**Chapter:** 16/ ?  
**Genre: **AU, romance, angst, crime  
**Word count: **3032 words  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

_Chapter 16__ – One More Try  
_

Tezuka and Yagyuu knocked on Nomura's door impatiently. It took a while before it was opened. Nomura was on the phone, and said goodbye to the person he had been talking to. He was surprised to see the two policemen in front of his door.

'Come in,' he said as a greeting. Tezuka and Yagyuu walked to the living room and sat down. They declined when Nomura offered them a cup of tea.

'Sit down please,' said Tezuka. When Nomura sat down the Chief Inspector continued. 'You told us you and Akazawa-san weren't really good friends. Why do you think Akazawa-san told you that Mizuki-san was blackmailing him? We know he didn't have many other friends, but why would he talk to you and not to one of the other people he knew?'

'I don't know,' answered the other. 'Maybe because he knew I wouldn't tell anybody else about it?'

'If you two didn't know each other that well he was taking a risk to tell you. You could tell the world about it if you wanted,' answered Yagyuu. 'Why did he trust you enough to tell you? Have you ever told him some kind of secret? Did he blackmail you with it?'

'No, I never told him a secret. I don't understand either why he told me. If he was still alive we could have asked him,' sighed Nomura.

'Did Akazawa-san make you work for him?' asked Tezuka. 'Did he make you do whatever he had to do for Mizuki-san?'

Nomura's eyes widened a little. He looked at the two policemen. 'What are you thinking?' he said. 'Speaking such words about a man who can't defend himself anymore. That is really cruel. I wouldn't have thought two decent men like you would do that. I don't want to answer any of your questions anymore.'

'Didn't you hardly know him?' asked Yagyuu. 'You're defending him like he was a good friend, or even family. I think there is another reason why you don't want to answer our questions anymore. Why, Nomura-san?'

'I…I just don't like the way you speak about someone who died,' stuttered the smaller man. 'You just shouldn't speak in such a way.'

'Akazawa-san made you clean Mizuki-san's house, right?' said Tezuka. He didn't know if it was right. It was all a big gamble. 'Mizuki-san told us about it. He knew Akazawa-san was using you, but he didn't care, as long as the job was done. He made you cook for Mizuki-san, he made you shop for groceries. He made your pay for food you never got to taste yourself, he made you polish all of Mizuki-san's shoes and he made you buy rare items Mizuki-san wanted. Akazawa-san was blackmailed by Mizuki-san, but you were the one who suffered, right?'

Nomura was almost crying. There were tears in his eyes. He stood up from the couch and turned his back to the two policemen. He wiped his tears away and walked to one of the cupboards. Yagyuu stood up and followed him to check if he was alright. When he stood right behind Nomura, the smaller man turned around and held a knife against Yagyuu's throat.

'You don't understand how much I suffered!' he shouted. 'Don't you see that Akazawa-san was the killer? He humiliated me. He killed me inside.'

Yagyuu tried to take a step back, away from the sharp knife.

'DON'T MOVE!' shouted Nomura, and he pushed the knife closer to Yagyuu's throat, drawing a little blood.

'Nomura-san,' said Tezuka stern. 'We know he humiliated you. We know you've been through a lot. But you should have come to us. You didn't do anything wrong, right? We could have caught both Mizuki-san and Akazawa-san.'

'That wasn't enough,' whispered Nomura softly. 'I wanted him to suffer. I accidently overheard Akazawa and Mizuki-san talking and found out Akazawa had used anabolic steroids. I thought I would be free. I knew his secret, I could blackmail him now. But when I told him he laughed at me. He laughed! He said I had no prove. If I would want to tell anyone it would be his word against mine. He said nobody would believe a loser like me. He walked away and I followed him. I told him I wouldn't let him get away that easily. He answered I was pathetic and should just get lost. That moment I took my knife. I don't even know why I brought it. I stabbed him. I don't really know how it exactly happened. My memories are blurry. All I know is that I stabbed him and after that I ran away. I didn't feel scared, and I didn't feel guilty. He deserved it. I should have stabbed Mizuki-san when I had the chance.'

'You should let my colleague go,' said Tezuka to Nomura who was still pointing the knife at Yagyuu. 'Killing a policeman will only lead to many more years in prison. You got your revenge, Akazawa-san is dead. You're not getting blackmailed anymore and you won't be humiliated from now on. Now put down the knife, alright?'

Nomura hesitated. He didn't want to give in.

'Put it down, Nomura-san,' said Tezuka again.

Slowly the small man put the knife on the floor. As soon as he moved to stand up straight again, Yagyuu kicked the knife away, grabbed Nomura's arms and handcuffed him. Tezuka took the knife and put it in a plastic bag. Inui would be able to find out if it was the murder weapon.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'Well done,' said Yukimura to Tezuka and Yagyuu. 'I'm glad you both returned without any dangerous injuries. It seems that in the end the damaging of Fuji-san's art had nothing to do with this murder case. Speaking about Fuji-san, I guess you and your team deserve a little rest, Tezuka. Then they can help you and Fuji-san with moving.'

Tezuka looked surprised. 'How do you know that Fuji will be moving away?'

'I was discussing the case with Oishi, Sengoku and Ohtori when he called. When Sengoku answered the phone he told Fuji-san that you were gone to catch a murderer. Fuji-san seemed to be happy about that and when we asked why, he explained that he would move in with you after you solved the case. Congratulations, Tezuka.'

'Fuji-san is moving in with you?' asked Yagyuu surprised. 'I didn't expect that of you. But I'll give Nioh a call. I'm sure he won't mind helping with moving.'

'The others offered to help as well,' said Yukimura. 'They told Fuji about it over the phone. Oishi offered to help when he heard Kikumaru Eiji would be helping as well. After that the others didn't want to be left out, so Sengoku and Ohtori will help as well.'

'Thank you,' said Tezuka, a little flabbergasted. 'We will need the help. I don't think Fuji will be able to clear Saeki-san's room. Maybe some of you can do it.'

'We will,' answered Yagyuu. 'See you tomorrow.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

That night Tezuka was eating on his own. He just received a message from Inui that the knife was indeed the murder weapon and that only Nomura-san's fingerprints were found on it. Tezuka was more relaxed now that it was proven that Nomura-san was the murderer. He ate his dinner as he watched over the city. This would be the last night on his own. From tomorrow on Fuji would be here with him. The thought made him feel happy.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next morning Tezuka woke up early. He got dressed, had breakfast and took out the last things that were still in the second bedroom. From today Fuji would sleep there. When he was done he got into his car and drove to Fuji's house. Tezuka wasn't the first to arrive. Eiji and Oishi were already there. Sengoku as well. The moment Tezuka arrived Ohtori and Shishido arrived as well.

Fuji greeted his colleague and Shishido and the three of them went inside. The front door was open, because Eiji, Oishi and Sengoku were walking in and out of the house with boxes. Tezuka greeted them as well before he searched for Fuji. He found his lover in the kitchen.

'Good morning,' he said as he hugged Fuji from behind.

'Good morning,' said Fuji with a smile. He looked over his shoulder at Tezuka. 'We're already working hard, so everything can be moved to your place in one day.'

'I'm sure we will be able to move it all today,' said Tezuka. 'Sengoku probably told you already that Ohtori, Shishido, Yagyuu and Nioh will be helping out as well. Ohtori is already here. Yagyuu is bringing a trailer, so we can move the bigger furniture as well.'

'Great. It's nice to have such good friends,' answered Fuji. He turned around in Tezuka's arms and wrapped his own arms around his lover. When they were facing each other Fuji pulled Tezuka down a little and pressed a kiss on his lips. 'Lets help them. It would be bad if they were the only ones working.'

Tezuka and Fuji went to the living room and helped the others to carry out the boxes and small objects out of the house and into the cars. Now and then they drove the cars to Tezuka's house and brought the stuff inside. When Yagyuu and Nioh arrived Tezuka helped them to carry Fuji's bed on the trailer. The bookshelf was placed next to it and Fuji's wardrobe ended in a few pieces on the trailer as well. They would put it together again once they were at Tezuka's place.

The other furniture wasn't needed. Tezuka already had all the furniture that was necessary, so they brought the things Fuji didn't need anymore away. The last photo frames, albums and cacti were placed into Oishi's car. Tezuka told Fuji to go with Eiji and Oishi. Ohtori and Shishido took some of the boxes as well and drove to Tezuka's place for the last time.

For what was coming next it was better if Fuji wasn't around. They had to empty Saeki's room. Tezuka knew where the key was and he opened the door. There was dust everywhere. Nobody had been there for more than half a year already. Together Tezuka, Yagyuu, Nioh and Sengoku took everything out of the room. They put it all on the trailer and Nioh brought it away. Tezuka, Sengoku and Yagyuu cleaned the room quickly.

'They're here!' said Sengoku when he noticed Oishi's car outside. 'Hurry!'

They took the cleaning materials out of the room, locked the door and acted like they had been cleaning the living room and the kitchen.

'You haven't done much,' said Fuji with a grin. It was true. They had hardly cleaned anything besides Saeki's room. 'You've been talking too much!'

'You're right,' said Sengoku, grinning back. 'This is the first time Tezuka let us slack off. We took advantage of it.'

'You can slack, because we brought lunch,' said Eiji happily. They all sat down on the floor and shared the food. When they were done eating they cleaned the last parts of the house. Within a day they managed to empty the house completely.

'Thank you very much,' said Fuji to his friends. 'We would never have been able to take everything out in a day on our own. If there is anything I can ever do for you, just tell me, I'll gladly help you.'

'Make Tezuka happy,' said Sengoku. 'Maybe he will allow us to slack more often.'

'That's not going to happen,' answered Tezuka before anyone else could utter a word.

Fuji laughed. 'If I can help you with anything else than that you should just let me know then.'

They all said goodbye and left, except for Tezuka and Fuji. Fuji looked around the house. It was so different when it was completely empty. His eyes rested on the door of Saeki's room.

'Don't worry about that,' said Tezuka. 'We took care of it. We saved a few things for you we thought you wanted to keep. They're in my car.'

'Thank you,' said Fuji. He had been afraid to enter that room. It would have felt weird and painful to take everything out of there.

'I can still remember when Kojiroh and I got here,' he said with a small smile on his face. 'Our own place. We were so happy! We held parties almost every weekend in the first month we lived here. But when we got used to this place and we had to study hard this became more of a home. I will really miss it, even though your apartment is bigger and much more beautiful.'

'I understand,' said Tezuka. He lay one arm around Fuji's shoulders. 'For you it must be like you're saying goodbye to Saeki-san forever. But once you will live with me you will understand that Saeki-san's memories don't live in this house, but in you.'

Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's waist and buried his face in his chest. 'I hate it when you're being so kind,' he whispered.

Tezuka smiled. 'I love you too.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'Welcome to your new home,' said Tezuka when he unlocked his front door. They entered the house, took off their shoes and went to the living room.

'Are you done with your room?' asked Tezuka.

Fuji nodded. 'Yes, we put everything into place. I only have to unpack my books, photo albums and stuff like that. It's not so much anymore.'

Tezuka opened the door to Fuji's bedroom. It still looked really plain. There were no pictures on the wall and there were no cacti on the desk or bedside table, like Fuji had in his old house. Those things were still unpacked. Tezuka put down the box with things they took from Saeki's room.

'I think you should decide what you want to keep and what not. Take your time to unpack further. I will cook dinner.'

'Thank you,' said Fuji and he opened a few boxes.

Tezuka walked to the kitchen. He was a little disappointed he and Fuji wouldn't share a room, but he wanted to give Fuji time. His lover needed time to get used to this house and to get used to a house without so many memories of his dead friend. Tezuka sighed, put his thoughts aside and started to prepare dinner. If he gave Fuji the time and space he needed, they might be sharing a room in a few months.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The days passed by as usual. It was like nothing had changed. Tezuka and Fuji were both glad they could see each other everyday, even though it was only in the morning, the evening and the weekends. They tried to eat breakfast together every morning, but Tezuka had to leave early, and Fuji didn't have to leave at all if he didn't want to. Every now and then he did have to go out to make photos for magazines or newspapers, but most of the time he was photographing for his next exposition and time didn't matter much when it came to photography. The light was best during the afternoon.

Sometimes Tezuka's work was running late, even though he always tried to be home in time for dinner. And other times Fuji didn't come home until midnight, because he had found something incredibly interesting to photograph. Whenever that happened Tezuka was a little disappointed. On such days they could hardly speak with each other, because Tezuka would already be asleep by the time Fuji came home.

One day when Tezuka came home, all the lights were on, but Fuji was nowhere in sight.

'Tadaima,' said Tezuka, but he got no response. 'Fuji?' He took off his shoes, dropped his bag and entered the living room. Tezuka took off his jacket and threw his tie on the table.

'Oh, you're home,' sounded Fuji's voice behind him. 'I didn't start cooking dinner yet, sorry.'

Tezuka turned around. When he saw Fuji he blinked a few times. The frown on his face got deeper and for a few moments he didn't say a word. Fuji was looking at himself in the mirror that hung in the living room. He was wearing nothing, but a red thong and a purple boa.

'What are you wearing?' managed Tezuka to ask. He had never seen that much of Fuji's naked skin before and his throat had become a little dry.

'I was asked to photograph an upcoming band,' explained Fuji. 'They wanted to wear this on the cover of their first album. I was just trying these clothes. If they don't look good on me they won't look good on anybody, right?'

'Do they perform in a strip club or something?' asked Tezuka. He had a hard time not to stare at the little piece of red cloth.

'No, it's just a little joke of them to wear this. They said they were sure their fans would like it. I guess I don't mind. It doesn't look all that bad.'

'You are going to photograph a bunch of guys wearing nothing, but that?' Tezuka asked.

'Oh, someone is jealous!' said Fuji happily. He turned away from the mirror to look at Tezuka. 'You know I only photograph things once, after that I lose interest. So…if you wear this and let me photograph you, I won't be interested in photographing other guys wearing this.'

Tezuka hesitated. 'It looks rather…gay.'

'These clothes make it very obvious that I'm a man, ne?' asked Fuji. 'But in case you didn't notice it yet, you are a man as well. That means we are gay. So, will you be wearing it for me?'

Tezuka blushed. 'The fact that I love you doesn't mean I can fall in love with other man as well. I'll cook dinner tonight.' With that said he quickly walked into the kitchen.

Fuji smirked. He managed to make Tezuka think about wearing a thong and a boa in front of the camera. One day he would manage to make Tezuka model for him. Dressed or undressed, Fuji didn't mind. He would enjoy it anyway.

* * *

Sorry for updating so incredibly late! I didn't forget about this story, nor about my other ones, I'm just terribly busy in RL! Reviews will be brightning these dark days for me!


	17. Another One

**Title: **Detective Tezuka chapter 17 – Another One  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **Perfect Pair  
**Chapter:** 17/ ?  
**Genre: **AU, romance, angst, crime  
**Word count: **2312 words  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long! I finished this more than a month ago, but my beta was incredibly busy, so I asked LoveFujiTez to beta instead! Thank you!

* * *

_Chapter 17 – Another One_

It had been ages since Tezuka slept in, so he was planning to enjoy it and sleep until noon. It wasn't really planned that Fuji would storm in around half past eight. Sleepily Tezuka sat up and looked at his lover. He placed his glasses on and when he noticed Fuji's pale face, he was immediately awakened.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'The door,' said Fuji as he pointed to the front door. Tezuka couldn't see it from his room, so he got out of bed, not bothering he was only wearing boxers, and ran to the front door. There was a cross sprayed on the door with black paint. It looked exactly like the paint that had been sprayed over one of Fuji's photos a few weeks earlier. Tezuka slammed the door shut and walked back to Fuji.

'I'll call my colleagues,' he said. 'Everything will be fine. Someone is just trying to scare us.'

He took Fuji in his arms and pulled him close. For a few moments, they just stood like that, trying to comfort each other. Then they both took a deep breath.

'Do you think I should go to work?' asked Fuji.

Tezuka shook his head. 'I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not today. We should first try to find out if it's made by the same person.'

'You think someone is targeting us?' asked Fuji, a bit more worried.

'I don't know,' answered Tezuka. 'Maybe it's just a stupid prank from someone. I'm going to call Inui, maybe he will be able to answer our questions.'

Tezuka took his phone, called the scientist and explained what had happened. Fuji worked for a magazine. He called his boss and said he was sick and couldn't come today. Tezuka got dressed and Fuji made him some breakfast. Neither of them spoke as Tezuka ate. They just didn't know who would do this to them.

Not much later Inui arrived and started to investigate the paint. Tezuka watched him work, hoping to get answers quickly.

'It really had nothing to do with the murder on Akazawa-san,' he said.

'Probably not,' answered Inui. 'But there has been another murder this morning.'

'What?' asked Tezuka surprised. 'Why didn't anybody call me?'

'You had a day off,' said Inui, not even looking up from his work. 'There's a hundred percent chance Yukimura didn't want to call you on your day off. So instead he sent Yagyuu to the crime scene A six percent chance Yukimura wants to give Yagyuu a promotion and is now observing how he would do as a Detective Chief Inspector.'

'I see,' muttered Tezuka and he entered the house to find Fuji. He found his lover in the living room, waiting patiently. 'There has been another murder,' Tezuka said as he sat down next to Fuji.

'Do you have to leave?' Fuji asked.

'No, it seems Yukimura-san gave the case to Yagyuu to see how he would do.'

'I'm glad,' answered Fuji. 'It wouldn't have been fair if I called in sick so we could be together, and you would run off to work on your own.'

'Am I really that bad?'

Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck. 'Yes you are, so you better make up for it!' He pulled his lover a little closer until their lips met. They closed their eyes and kissed each other. When they heard Inui's footsteps, they quickly pulled apart.

'A ninety percent chance you were doing something I'm not allowed to see,' said Inui as he entered the living room. 'I'm done. I'm going to the laboratory to check if the paint matches the one used on the photo. I'll give you a call, as soon as I know more."

Tezuka walked Inui to the door and thanked him for coming. He also said he didn't mind showing up if Yagyuu needed some help, but Inui said it would be up to Yukimura to call him then. Once Inui left, Tezuka went back to Fuji.

'So, we're both at home and have nothing to do,' said the honey-haired young man when Tezuka returned. 'What shall we do today?'

'Cleaning the front door, or buying a new one if we can't clean it?'

Fuji laughed. 'You're too practical! I want to do something fun. So I'm fine with buying a new front door, but only if you take me to the amusement park afterwards.'

'Deal,' answered Tezuka.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After spending a fun filled day together, Tezuka checked his phone as soon as they arrived home. He had left it at home, so they wouldn't be disturbed. He wasn't surprised to see he had a few missed calls and all of them were from the police station.

'They called you, didn't they?' asked Fuji. 'I'm going to take a bath, so you can call them back if you want. But tonight we're going to watch a movie! It's still your day off.'

'I know. I won't go,' answered Tezuka dialed the number. It didn't take long before it was picked up. Immediately Yagyuu asked the DCI why he hadn't picked up his phone the entire day.

'I had a day off,' stated Tezuka simply. 'What happened? Why did you call?'

'There was a murder in a nice apartment,' explained Yagyuu. 'The victim was hit with one of his own statues that stood in the living room. We searched the entire house, but we couldn't find anything that could lead us to the killer. We asked the neighbors, but nobody seemed to know the man. He didn't have an ID card, no phone, no address book, nothing. I can't figure out who he is.'

'We'll find something in the end. I'll be back tomorrow. You should just go home. There is nothing you can do about it right now.'

The colleagues said goodbye and Tezuka put his phone away. He tried not to think about this new murder case, so instead he busied himself by preparing a nice evening of watching television with his lover.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tezuka looked around in the room where the body was found. They still didn't know who the victim was and why he was killed. There were no photos, no notes and no letters in the apartment. Except for the red blood stain on the floor it looked like a house you could find in magazines about living and lifestyle. It had nothing personal.

'My team can't find anything,' said Inui. 'We already searched through the entire apartment yesterday, and we've been working for hours today. There is a ninety-eight percent chance we will not find anything that could help you find out who the victim is.'

'Alright, let's go back then,' sighed Tezuka. He looked around the room one last time. There must have been something they missed. Something that could give them a clue about this murder. He waited until Inui's team had left the apartment. Then he locked up and went to the office.

'Have you found anything yet?' Tezuka asked Ohtori, who was the only one around. He was searching through the files on the laptop of the victim.

'Nothing of interest,' answered the grey-haired Detective Sergeant. 'No photos, not text documents, I can't even find his browser history. It's like this guy never used his computer. There aren't even interesting programs installed. Just the usual ones you get when you buy one.'

'Thank you, where are the others?' asked Tezuka as he sat down behind his desk.

'Yagyuu took Sengoku to talk to the neighbors. Trying to find out if any of them knew who he was. Yanagi called and said he might have some news, so Oishi went to see him and see what he was talking about. It's more than an hour ago, so he can be back here anytime.'

Tezuka looked at the empty wall. Normally, they put everything they knew about the murder case on there. Names, places, everything that could be relevant got a place on the wall. Now there was only a picture of a dead body. After one and a half day it was still empty. At that moment Oishi entered the room.

'We finally found out something about him!' said the black-haired man. 'Yanagi checked his dental records. They weren't easy to find, but it is definitely a match. His name is Kamio Akira. Maybe we can find out more about him now.'

'Ohtori, search for Kamio-san in our databases, Oishi, you go to the city hall and see what you can find about him.'

The two men went back to work. Tezuka wrote 'Kamio Akira' next to the picture on the wall. Knowing his name was a start. They might find out more about him now. Sengoku and Yagyuu entered the office and sat down at their desks. They looked tired.

'Found anything?' asked Tezuka.

'Nothing,' sighed Yagyuu. 'It seems none of the neighbors heard anything, nor did they see anyone enter the apartment. None of them knew the person who lived in the apartment and only one of them had seen our dead guy once, but he couldn't really remember what he looked like. The name on his door was fake. We couldn't find anyone under that name.'

'We just heard from Yanagi that his name is Kamio Akira. He checked his dental records,' answered Tezuka. 'But that is all we know. We don't know where he worked, who his friends are and why he was killed.'

'He doesn't have a record,' answered Ohtori. 'I just checked our database, but there is no information about him. He didn't even get a fine for driving too fast or anything like that.'

'It's like he doesn't exist,' said Sengoku.

'Maybe our killer doesn't want him to exist.'

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

'There is a 100 per cent chance the paint is the same as the paint on the photo,' said Inui. Tezuka was standing next to him in the laboratory. He had come as soon as the scientist had called him. He knew more about the black paint. Fuji had gone to work again in the morning, saying it wasn't going to help if he stayed home the entire day. Tezuka didn't really want to let him go, but he knew he couldn't stop Fuji.

'There is no paint found in Kamio-san's house, nor has there ever been found any paint in Akazawa-san's house or the house of his killer. There is a 89 per cent chance it has nothing to do with the murder cases at all. It's just a coincidence that it happened at the same time.'

'I see,' answered Tezuka. 'If this will happen again I will have to investigate it. Nobody has been hurt, but it's scaring Fuji. He is afraid it has something to do with him, like the case where Atobe-san killed everybody who liked Fuji more than as a friend.'

'You're very lucky you caught him before he found out you were liking him very much as well,' joked Inui.

'It's my job,' answered Tezuka simply before he left the room with a slight blush on his face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

'Three days,' sighed Tezuka as he sat down on the couch. 'Three days and I still haven't found anything about the murderer. Yukimura-san keeps asking how we are progressing, but I don't know what to do anymore. I tried everything, searched for everything, everywhere, but we didn't find anything. Nobody responded when we showed his face on television and in the newspapers either.'

Fuji poured a cup of tea for Tezuka and put it in front of his lover on the table. He had never seen Tezuka like this. Tezuka was always confident. He did. What had to be done without complaining, even though the work wasn't always fun to do. But in this case he couldn't even let the parents of the victim know that their son had died, because he couldn't find the parents either.

'You tried everything, you said so yourself,' answered Fuji as he poured a cup of tea for himself as well. 'You can't help it that there are no results. Sometimes that happens, right? Sometimes somebody has no friends, no family, so nobody will miss him. He probably wasn't a very social person, maybe he was even scared of social interaction. Then there isn't much you can do.'

Fuji sat himself down on Tezuka's lap and wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck. 'Can I distract you a little?'

'You always can,' answered Tezuka. 'Especially if you wear that lacy underwear I found in your bedroom.'

'You were sneaking around in my room?' asked Fuji, immediately letting go of his lover.

Tezuka shook his head. 'You asked me to clean your room, since you didn't have time. I can't help it if you forget to put it away. It was on your bed. Impossible to miss it.'

Fuji sighed. 'I wanted to surprise you and wear it this weekend, since we'll be together for a year then. I wanted to sneak into your room when you were asleep and give you a nice surprise, but I guess I have to come up with something else.'

'I can act really surprised and happy,' answered Tezuka with a serious face.

'I want our first time to be really special, since you are really special to me,' said Fuji. 'I'll try to think of something. So prepare yourself and your colleagues, because no matter what happens, I'm not letting you go to work on Saturday evening.'

'I don't think I even want to,' muttered Tezuka. His throat was getting a little dry. 'But I planned to take you out to a very nice restaurant, is that fine with you?'

'Perfect,' answered Fuji with a wide smile. He took their cups of tea from the table and handed one to Tezuka. 'I look forward to it.'

**To be continued**

* * *

****I've already started with chapter 18, but I skipped the special night. If you do want me to write about Tezuka's and Fuji's Saturday evening, leave a comment! I might write it and post it seperately from this story. I don't want to turn it into an M-rated story.


	18. One Man Army

**Title: **Detective Tezuka chapter 18 – One Man Army  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **Perfect Pair  
**Chapter:** 18/ ?  
**Genre: **AU, romance, angst, crime  
**Word count: **words  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

Did anybody notice chap 17.5 with the pron is up? I posted it seperated from this story!  
That is why this took so long XD;;

* * *

_Chapter 18 – One Man Army_

'You look very happy,' said Yagyuu when Tezuka entered the office. 'You must have had a nice weekend.'

It was true. Tezuka's weekend had been wonderful. He had finally been able to admire Fuji's naked body and enjoyed it a lot. But he wasn't going to tell Yagyuu about that. He just answered with his usual 'ah' as he sat down at his desk.

'Still nothing about Kamio-san?' he asked.

'Nothing,' answered Yagyuu. 'Like the man never existed. It must have something to do with the yakuza. They're the only ones who would and could kill him without leaving any traces. I can't think of anything else.'

'Yes,' said Tezuka. 'He doesn't look like it, but you could be right. The question is: 'why did he have to die?''

The Detective Sergeant couldn't answer the question either. 'Where are Sengoku, Oishi and Ohtori?' he asked instead.

'Yukimura needed them for something,' said Tezuka as he started his computer. 'He said I didn't need them, since I couldn't find anything about our victim anyway. They would be wasting their time, so he would find a better use for them. Until we close this case or until there will be another dead body.'

'Great, so now we have to do everything with just the two of us,' Yagyuu sighed. 'Did he forget how much paperwork we have to do? Especially because we don't know anything about Kamio-san.'

'Stop complaining,' said Tezuka. 'We don't have anything better to do at the moment. Unless you know another way to search for information about him.'

Yagyuu started working without saying another word. Tezuka started his email. He read it every day, but there were so many meaningless messages, and he gets tired of it. Especially, the emails from Yukimura where he kept asking about the case, and if they had found anything yet. Tezuka had grown sick and tired of those by now. He wanted to end this. Either by finding the killer or by closing the case, he didn't care anymore.

Tezuka scrolled through the emails. There was one of Yukimura again, but he didn't open it. The others were from colleagues who asked for help and from the three guys of his team who informed him about their recent activities. There were a few emails from Fuji too. Luckily, he had stopped using hearts as the subject of his messages. It had been embarrassing. Then, at the end, there was one message from an unknown sender. There was no name and no subject either and Tezuka wondered why it didn't end up marked as spam. Warily, he clicked it and slowly it loaded. The entire email was blank. No text, nothing, only an attachment. The Chief Inspector wasn't sure what to do. He was very curious, but he didn't want a virus on his computer. He thought about it for a few minutes then switched the sound off. He decided he would click it, but in case it had audio, like a porn video or something, he wanted to be sure Yagyuu wouldn't notice. This could be one of Sengoku's stupid jokes.

It was a video, a video of a room. You could see a table, some chairs and the windows behind it. Tezuka immediately recognizes the place. It was Kamio-san's house. He momentarily stills the video and calls Yagyuu. The Detective Sergeant looked at the screen and knew exactly what was going on as well. He grabbed his chair before Tezuka clicked the 'play' button again.

Kamio-san was on the video. He was talking, but there was no sound, so the policemen had no idea what he was saying. It was obvious he was arguing with somebody, though. Suddenly, he stepped back and the other person came into view for a second. He swung the statue only a few inches past Kamio-san's head. Kamio-san had stepped out of view, making the attacker take another step forward. Tezuka and Yagyuu looked at each other when they recognized the other person.

'Akutsu Jin,' said Tezuka. They watched the ending of the video. It showed how Akutsu managed to hit Kamio-san a few times before the man fell on the floor. Only his arm was in view of the video, as was the statue that dropped there.

'Couldn't be more obvious,' said Yagyuu when the video ended and the screen turned black. 'This is more than enough evidence to charge him. Should I give Sengoku a call and turn him in?'

Tezuka rewinds the video until there was a clear picture of Akutsu. 'Why would he kill Kamio-san? What were they arguing about and who filmed this all? Most of all, why would that person make this video and send it to us?'

'I wouldn't be surprised if Akutsu was a member of a yakuza group,' answered Yagyuu.

'Me neither,' answered Tezuka. 'But why did he kill Kamio-san? Why did Akutsu have to kill him? Kamio-san must have had contacts with the yakuza group too, but they probably aren't very eager to tell us anything. We have to find the sender of this video. Maybe he or she could tell us more.'

'Maybe Ohtori can take a look at the email for us, or at the video,' said Yagyuu a little impatient. Tezuka took his phone and called Yukimura. He explained that there was new information in their murder case, and that he needed his men back. Only ten minutes later Sengoku came running into the office.

'I thought I was going to die!' he shouted. 'We had to clean the archives and there was so much dust we were almost buried alive!'

Oishi and Ohtori followed him. Their hair was dusty, just as Sengoku's. Tezuka showed them the video. Sengoku was as impatient as Yagyuu, so Tezuka told him, he could come. Oishi had to come with them as well.

'Ohtori, please try to find out how that video was made and where that email comes from,' said Tezuka before they left. He didn't like leaving Ohtori behind on his own, but they would need four men to turn in Akutsu. More didn't fit in the car.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

'We meet again,' said Tezuka when he sat with Yagyuu and Akutsu in the interview room. It hadn't been hard to find the grey-haired man, but it had been hard to bring him to the police office. He had struggled like a wild animal.

'Why did you kill Kamio Akira?'

'I don't know what you are talking about,' said Akutsu. 'I don't know any Kamio Akira.'

'You were questioned about different murders before. I would cooperate if I were you, or we will reopen the cases. Just to make sure you weren't involved in those murders as well,' said Yagyuu.

'There is no 'as well',' said Akutsu. 'I didn't kill anyone.'

'We have a video that proves that you did kill Kamio Akira,' stated Tezuka. He opened the laptop in front of him and showed Akutsu the video. The face of the grey-haired man stayed emotionless as he watched the video. When it was over, he leaned back in his chair without saying a word.

'It was you who killed Kamio Akira,' said Tezuka. 'You can't deny it anymore. Who gave you order to kill him?'

Akutsu didn't answer, just shook his head, not even bothering to look at the policemen.

'Say it out loud for the tape,' said Yagyuu.

Akutsu suddenly stood up. His chair fell backwards, and slammed his hands on the table. 'DAMN IT! YOU KNOW IT CAN'T TELL YOU!'

Neither Tezuka nor Yagyuu was impressed by his sudden outburst. They just kept looking at him and waited until he picked up his chair and sat down again.

'Okay I killed him. But I will be dead if I tell you gave me the order, and you know that. I'm not going to tell you.'

'Then tell us at least why Kamio-san had to die,' said Tezuka.

'I can't tell for sure, but there were rumours,' said Akutsu as he leaned back in his chair. 'It is said that Kamio betrayed our group. He has been working for the other group as well.'

'You're talking about the two yakuza groups here in Tokyo?' Tezuka asked.

'Who knows,' answered the grey-haired man. 'He talked about our plans, and the other group informed you, the cops. Because of Kamio five of our men are in prison now. It probably wasn't all. He leaked more to others. We lost a lot of money, which is why he had to go.'

'The one who made this video of you, do you think he is of the 'other group' as well?' asked Yagyuu.

'Could be,' answered Akutsu. 'But it's not like Kamio could tell him what was about to happen this time. Not like anybody told him he was going to die.'

'Did Kamio-san ever leak anything about the other group to your group?' asked Tezuka.

'How should I know? I hardly knew the guy. Can I have a smoke now?'

'Yes, Yagyuu, take him to the smoking area.'

The Detective Sergeant took Akutsu to the smoking area, while Tezuka gathered his papers and returned to the office. He wasn't satisfied. He caught the killer, but he still didn't know who it was that send them the video and why.

'Ah, Tezuka-san, I found something interesting,' said Ohtori when Tezuka passed by the grey-haired man's desk. 'I found the IP address from where the video is sent. I'm not sure whose computer it is, but I'm working on that!'

'Very good,' said Tezuka. He sat down beside his own desk and organized his paperwork for this case. Oishi entered the office in a hurry and quickly approached Tezuka's desk.

'There is something you should see,' he said nervous.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He simply stood up and followed Oishi. The black-haired man brought him to the entrance of the police station and pointed at the door. There was a cross, painted with black spray paint. For a moment, neither of them said a word. Then Tezuka spoke.

'I am the target.'

'Is that all you have to say?' asked Oishi. 'They know where you work. They know where you live! Tezuka, this is dangerous and you're acting like all surprised!' He almost started yelling.

'I'm the target. I thought they were after Fuji,' Tezuka mumbled. 'Good, call Inui, let him take a look at it and then clean this mess.'

Tezuka walked back inside. If he was the target, this case would change drastically. Fuji didn't have many enemies, but he had. He had locked up plenty of people, and they were all suspects now.

'Sengoku, find out which criminals got out of jail a few weeks ago when Fuji's photo was destroyed at the art gallery, and a few weeks before. Make a list with names of people I was involved with their arrest and who got out of jail during those weeks. Also, list the reasons why they were locked away.'

'I will,' said the redhead, and he quickly wrote some things down before he started searching.

They worked in silence for about an hour, but then Oishi came back with Inui's report.

'Inui says the perpetrator was the same person as the previous times this happened,' said Oishi. 'The paint matched and the way the spray was used is also very much like the other times. However, that's all he can tell us about it.'

'Thank you,' said Tezuka. It didn't help much, but at least they knew this wasn't done by a copycat. He was the target, and Fuji was safe.

'Found it!' said Ohtori suddenly. All the others looked at him. 'The computer, where the video was sent from, I found it.'

'That was quick,' said Sengoku surprised. 'You've only been working on it for about half an hour.'

'Actually, I've been working on it since you showed me the email. The guy who sent it knew a little about computers, but not too much. I managed to find his IP address in no time. It was a bit harder to trace the number down through, but I managed. He bought his computer in a small store not too far away from here. They register their clients and the numbers of the computer they buy.'

'Who is it!' asked Sengoku impatiently.

'Taki Haginosuke.'

* * *

Dear readers, I sort of lost my inspiration for this story. There aren't too many characters left I can work with and I don't want to add OC's to this story. I still have ideas for a final case, sort of a grande finale, so I will start with that soon. I hope you don't mind and understand it's not easy to write a story like this. I'm sorry!

I also have a hard time finding beta's, so if your English is good and you're willing to beta, please leave a message. Thank you!


	19. One Moment in Time

**Title: **Detective Tezuka chapter 19 – One Moment In Time\  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **Perfect Pair  
**Chapter:** 19/ ?  
**Genre: **AU, romance, angst, crime  
**|Word count: **2146words  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

THIS CHAPTER IS NOT BETA-ED!

Because it's hard to find good beta's who are quick I just post it. It's been too long since I updated. I'm sorry for the wait.

* * *

_Chapter 19 – One Moment In Time  
_

Tezuka Kunimitsu, I want you to be more careful,' said Fuji. 'You were being over protective when you thought someone was after me, but now that someone is after you, you don't seem to care at all.'

'Of course I care,' answered Tezuka. 'I'll try to be more careful, but I have to do my job. I can't stay away from all the criminals.'

'I'm not asking that of you,' said Fuji. 'Could you at least try not to be alone? Especially when you go outside. It's harder to stab you or shoot you when there is someone with you to witness it. Your colleagues are strong, they can help.'

'Alright,' said the DCI as he pulled Fuji in his arms. 'I will try my best not to be alone too often. And when I'm not at work I will make sure I spend as much time with you as possible.'

Fuji grinned. 'That sounds very good. Did you have any plans for those times?'

'I have the weekend off, but I don't have any plans yet. I do have some ideas for tonight though.'

'Then let's go out of town this weekend, I want to go to the sea,' said Fuji 'And tonight we can do what you have in mind, so make sure you're home in time.'

'Sounds like a good idea,' said Tezuka. 'I look forward to it. Should I arrange something for the weekend?'

'No, I'll do it,' said the blue-eyed man. 'You just work hard and be safe.' He waved at Tezuka as the policeman stepped in his car and left for work.

Fuji felt like a newlywed. He only missed the apron and the freshly baked apple pie. But he could do something about that last thing. He didn't have an apron, nor did Tezuka own one, but he could bake an apple pie. It would be nice to have that for desert tonight.

Happy with his idea Fuji took his wallet and went to the supermarket. He bought all the ingredients he needed and went straight home after that. He still had to make arrangement for their weekend at the sea and that was something that had to be done first. The apple pie could wait for a few more hours.

It wasn't hard to find a good hotel that wasn't too expensive. The weather wasn't too good yet, so not many people were going out of town to enjoy themselves. It would make things easier for the two of them, since people would wonder why two guys were going to the beach together.

When all the arrangements had been made Fuji went into the kitchen. He took the apples he had bought, searched for a knife and started working. He hadn't finished cutting the first apple in pieces when the phone rang. A bit surprised Fuji went to the living room to pick up the phone. He didn't recognize the phone number of the person that was calling him.

'Hi Fuji-kun,' said Yagyuu from the other side of the line. 'Sorry to disturb you, but is Tezuka still there? Or did he just leave?'

'Neither,' answered Fuji. 'He left more than three hours ago. He should have arrived at work a long time ago. Didn't he have to go somewhere?'

'Not that I'm aware of,' said Yagyuu. 'Or any of the others. He doesn't pick up his phone either. I'll go and check if his car is in the parking lot.'

'Please let me know,' answered Fuji nervous. He knew something like this was going to happen, but he didn't expect it to be so soon. He knew Tezuka shouldn't have gone out on his own. When Yagyuu came back on the phone Fuji already knew what the answer would be.

'He isn't there.'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'Guys, what should we do?' asked Sengoku. 'Tezuka doesn't pick up his phone, he isn't at home, he isn't at work and he hasn't gone somewhere for work either. Uniformed police is looking for his car. What else can we do? This isn't like Tezuka at all. Normally he is the one who comes up with the things we have to do. He wouldn't disappear like this.'

Suddenly the door slammed open and Fuji stormed in. 'DAMN YOU!' he shouted angry. 'Aren't you policemen? Don't you know yourself what to do when a person is missing. I drove here and passed by Kunimitsu's car! Sengoku, go there and take Inui with you, because there is a folded piece of paper in it and I want to know what it says! Kunimitsu NEVER leaves anything lying around in his car. And don't you guys have a list with criminals who have been released recently and who could hold a grudge? Yagyuu, why aren't you and Ohtori visiting the most suspicious ones yet? He might be at one of their houses! Oishi, tell me everything that might be relevant.'

The four man started to run around. Three of them left and Oishi sat down next to Fuji. He looked really nervous, but Fuji wasn't paying attention to him. Instead he was searching through Tezuka's desk and drawers, hoping there would be a clue somewhere.

'I don't think there is anything in there,' said the black-haired man. 'Tezuka didn't really say anything in particular about this case, not something that we didn't know already. I don't know what to tell you.'

'Tell me, what is this?' Fuji asked as he pulled a little box from one of the drawers. He had opened the box and found a ring in there.

'That's what Tezuka bought for you a few days ago,' answered Oishi with a bright red face. 'I can't tell you much, since it was supposed to be a surprise for you and everybody else. I think he was planning to ask you during a special day or a special weekend.'

Fuji was silent for a few moments as he stared at the perfect silver band in the box. Tezuka had planned to propose to him even though they had just started living together. He probably had wanted to ask during their weekend at the sea, that is why he asked if Fuji had plans. Slowly Fuji took the ring from the box and slid it around his finger. It fitted perfectly.

'Oishi, what did he say about the case. Even when he still thought I was involved, what did he say? I want to know everything.'

'I'm not allowed to share that information with you,' said Oishi, even more nervous than he had been before.

'We are talking about the only person I have left in my life!' said Fuji with his eyes opened. 'Either you tell me or I will break into your computers and take everything I need. I could even sell some of the information I find there, I'm sure there are plenty of people interested in that. I could use the money when I go on a very lonely honeymoon.'

Oishi couldn't take the pressure. He told Fuji everything until the blue-eyed man was satisfied. By then Sengoku walked in with news about the car.

'What did it say?' asked Fuji as soon as he noticed the redhead.

'The note was indeed from the one who kidnapped Tezuka,' said Sengoku. 'Inui took it for research, but it said something like 'don't do something to another if you don't want it to happen to yourself' and at the end there were the words 'sweet revenge'.'

'Kidnapping at broad daylight?' Fuji asked. 'How is that possible? There are so many people outside at that time of the day!'

'There was a witness who saw someone stepped in the backseat of Tezuka's car while he waited for a traffic light. Not even a minute after that the car was parked and both of them got out and walked away. It was strange, that is why the woman noticed it. That person probably forced Tezuka to stop with a weapon.'

Fuji's eyes widened. He wanted to speak, but Yagyuu, who just entered the room, was quicker.

'It's not the first time he got a gun pointed to his head. He knows what to do in such situations, so don't worry about that. Now that we know a bit more about the note we can scratch some people of our list. Who would want to take revenge on Tezuka with something Tezuka has done to them.'

'We don't know what they are doing to him,' said Fuji angry. 'So how can we know what Tezuka has done to them? He locked them all up, so did they lock him up now? Did he put a gun to someone's head? If we don't know more than this you can't scratch a single person from your list! There must be something else. Give me that list.'

'Fuji-kun, you're not even allowed to be here,' said Yagyuu. 'You have seen and heard more than you should have already. So go home and we'll keep you informed. We'll contact you every day.'

'You talk too much,' said Fuji. 'Just do something already. I don't want to go home and wait, I want Kunimitsu back.'

'He is only gone for a few hours,' said Oishi. 'It's possible he will be back in a few more hours. Normally we start searching when a person is gone for at least fifteen hours.'

'Are you an idiot?' Fuji screamed. 'He was threatened! Someone witnessed that a person stepped in the back of his car! There is a note! Doesn't all of that show that he won't be coming back anytime soon? The hours he has been gone by now are more than enough to chop his head off his shoulders!'

The four policemen stood flabbergasted. They had never seen Fuji like that. Angry and with tears in his eyes Fuji ran out of the police station.

'I guess he does have a point,' said Ohtori.

'Tezuka never really worked by the rules, so I think we should take action as well, even though the hours haven't passed,' answered Sengoku.

'My list,' said Oishi suddenly. 'My list with people who could take revenge on Tezuka is gone!'

'Sengoku, go after Fuji-kun and get that list back! There are dangerous criminals listed on it and we can't let him visit them!' shouted Yagyuu.

Sengoku ran after him, but Fuji was already gone. The redhead stepped into his car and drove to Tezuka's apartment, but Fuji wasn't there either. Of course not, the honey-haired man wasn't stupid. He knew they would come after him when they found out what he had done. But Sengoku had no idea where else the blue-eyed man could be. He drove to the first person on the list, but Fuji wasn't there either. Disappointed and frustrated he returned to the station.

'He is gone, I can't find him.'

'Oishi and Yagyuu are visiting a few people they suspect the most,' said Ohtori who was alone in the office. 'They wanted you to search for connections between the note we found, the way Tezuka was kidnapped and the cases of the criminals Tezuka worked on. I started at the top of the list, so maybe you can start at the end? Just write down anything that is suspicious.'

Sengoku sat down and the two searched through the entire list. There were a few kidnapping cases, but none that looked like what happened to their boss. They also searched for people who Tezuka had pointed his gun at, but there was only one and he was in the hospital, because he was involved in a car accident.

'What do we miss?' Ohtori sighed. 'There must be something else, but what? What does kidnapping Tezuka have anything to do with revenge?'

'Maybe it's not revenge on Kunimitsu,' said Fuji who was leaning against the door.

'Give back the list!' said Sengoku angry.

Fuji handed the redhead the list without a word. He had made copies, so returning this one wasn't so bad and he might need the help of these men.

'What do you mean, Fuji-kun?' asked Ohtori. 'Who is the kidnapper avenging then?'

'You, me, his family,' answered Fuji. 'Tezuka put all these men in jail, away from the people who loved him. Maybe the kidnapper wants to take him from the people who love him as well.'

'Than we still could not scratch anybody of the list,' answered Sengoku. 'They have all been in jail, so they have all been away from their family and friends.'

'It was just a suggestion,' said Fuji. 'You didn't understand why any of the people who kidnapped before would do it again and leave such a note. It could be a reason for this note.'

'I'll give Yagyuu a call and tell him about this. He should visit those kidnappers first.'


	20. Dinner for One

**Title: **Detective Tezuka chapter 20 – Dinner for one  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **Perfect Pair  
**Chapter:** 20  
**Genre: **AU, romance, angst, crime  
**Word count:** 1899words  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

_Chapter 20 – Dinner for One_

When Fuji arrived home it was already dark outside. He threw his bag on the couch and walked to the kitchen. The ingredients for the apple pie were still on the counter. The apples were turning brown, but Fuji didn't bother to throw them away. Instead he walked to the fridge and took something to eat, even though he wasn't hungry at all.

He slumped down on the couch, next to his bag, and looked around. Everything screamed 'Tezuka' except for the few photos Fuji had framed and placed into their living room. Tezuka's colleagues had told him to go home and have dinner, because that was what Tezuka would have wanted. They talked about him like he was already dead. Fuji knew Tezuka would have want him to take good care of himself, but damn, this man saved his life and now he wanted to save Tezuka's life.

If he was still alive.

Fuji looked at the sandwich he was eating. He couldn't even take a single bite anymore. His stomach had turned. He threw the food away and also everything that was still in the kitchen for the pie. It was a painful reminder. He thought about taking a shower when his phone rang. Fuji ran to the living room, turned his bag upside down and answered his phone.

'Syuusuke,' said Tezuka's voice from the other side.

Fuji's eyes widened. He could hardly believe he was really talking to his beloved. But this really was Tezuka. He had said his name in a way only Tezuka could.

'Kunimitsu, where are you?'

'I don't know, but I'm fine. I'm forced to tell you that my colleagues have to release all prisoners that were locked up exactly a year ago. Everyone that was caught in this month last year. Let them go before the end of the week.'

Fuji listened carefully to everything Tezuka said. He didn't want to do something wrong and risk that his lover would get hurt. He also listened to everything in the background. He heard the uneven breath of a nervous person. It wasn't Tezuka, that was for sure. Tezuka stayed calm, even in such situations, but his voice did sound like he was in an empty room. He also heard water running. It almost sounded like heavy rain.

'I'll tell Yagyuu-san,' said Fuji. 'What do we do after we released them?'

'Just let them go and I will be let go as well,' answered the DCI. 'Syuusuke, be careful.'

Fuji wanted to answer that he would do anything to get Tezuka back, but someone hung up on him. The kidnapper probably thought Tezuka had said too much. Tezuka had risked to get hurt just to tell him to be careful. He knew Fuji would do anything possible to get him back home.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'Please give me your phone,' said Inui. 'I'll try to trace that phone call.'

Fuji handed him his phone and turned back to Yagyuu. It was in the middle of the night, everyone looked like crap, but after Tezuka's call they all wanted to do anything to get their boss away from his kidnapper.

'So he literally said 'Let go everyone that was caught in this month exactly one year ago.'?' asked Yagyuu.

'Not literally, but that is what he said,' answered Fuji. He had told them twenty times already. 'I heard some echo, meaning the room was almost empty and there was water running, but that is all I can say.'

'In this month last year 56 people were locked up,' said Ohtori who was searching through his computer. 'About 25 of them have already been released again. From the 31 that are left we locked up thirteen of them. I don't think someone would kidnap Tezuka if someone else locked up the person we have to let go. From the thirteen left there are ten we caught for small crimes, like domestic violence with no big consequences. They will be released within six months. We have only three left: Itsuki Marehiko, Chitose Senri and Atobe Keigo.'

Fuji's eyes widened. 'That man is even trying to ruin my life when he is in prison?' he asked angry. When nobody said anything Fuji turned and stormed out of the office.

'Where are you going?' asked Yagyuu.

'I need to be alone,' shouted Fuji. 'I need some rest.'

'Do you want me to bring you home?' Sengoku asked. 'You don't look so good.'

Fuji shook his head. His angry mood had disappeared within seconds. These guys cared for him. 'I got here with my own car, I'll just drive back home myself. Thank you. Can I come back tomorrow?'

'Sure,' answered Oishi. 'If you want you can come here. I could also ask Eiji to come over if you like that. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. It's best to not be alone.'

'If I feel like it I call Eiji myself,' said Fuji with a weak smile, looking like he was about to cry. 'I'll be leaving now. Please excuse me.'

The blue-eyed man bowed slightly before leaving the police station. The four men pitied him and didn't know what to do for him. Hearing it was probably Atobe's doing that Tezuka was gone must have been a shock after everything that happened a year ago. Atobe wouldn't dirty his own hands, but he didn't seem to have problems with ordering others to kill.

Meanwhile Fuji ran to his car and quickly drove home. His shyness and innocence had been an act. Since it was the middle of the night there was hardly anybody outside, so he could drive fast. And so he did. When he arrived he jumped out of his car and ran to their apartment. Fuji didn't even bother to take off his coat. He made himself a cup of coffee while he waited for the computer to start up. He had to stay awake, who knew for how much longer. He couldn't afford to fall asleep.

Fuji calculated how much time there had been between Tezuka's kidnapping and the moment he had called. With that information he drew a circle around Tokyo. Within that time they couldn't have gone further than that line, even if they went by train. The kidnapper had also needed time to tell Tezuka what to say on the phone and his hands and feet were probably tied. All of that took time.

Tezuka was within that circle.

Running water, hollow space and it couldn't be too far from Tokyo. That information had to get him somewhere. Fuji took a good look at the weather reports, but it hadn't rained anywhere the last few days. He needed a place where there was always running water, no matter what kind of weather.

The honey-haired young men also searched for places that Atobe owned. Most of those places were easy to find. Atobe had a website where he promoted himself and showed a lot of businesses he owned in the entire country. Fuji searched through the list and found out that within the circle he had drawn Atobe owned two small companies, a few supermarkets, a theatre, a spa, a cinema, a park, a mall and two houses.

Fuji was disgusted by it. It was like the rich man owned the entire city. Something in every square kilometer was his! Fuji caught himself thinking it could partly be his if he had agreed to live with Atobe, but he quickly pushed the thought aside. Tezuka's love was so much bigger than all the empty things Atobe owned.

He was about to check the websites of the cinema and the theatre and all other things when the house telephone rang. Fuji wondered who called him in the middle of the night, but when he looked up he noticed it was light outside and the day had already started. It was almost eight in the morning and someone needed his attention.

With a short sigh he picked up the phone. It was Oishi on the other side.

'I called Eiji and he said he didn't mind to keep you company,' started Oishi. 'You two just relax together. We'll find Tezuka! Ohtori said he had some information for us and he is going to tell us in a few minutes, so we're a step further already!'

'Can I come over to hear what Ohtori has to say?' Fuji asked. 'If Eiji will come over too we can go back home together afterwards, alright?'

'Sure,' said Oishi. 'I'll give him another call. Can you be here in fifteen minutes?'

Fuji checked his watch. 'Yes, I'll be there.'

After they hung up Fuji pulled off his clothes faster than he had ever done before and he grabbed some clean ones. If he showed up in the same outfit as they day before they would know he didn't sleep. He washed his face, grabbed all the information he had gathered during the night and put it in his bag. Then he drove to the police station.

'Ah, you're here,' said Yagyuu when Fuji entered the office. 'Ohtori was just about to start, so please sit down.'

'It's nothing big,' said Ohtori a bit nervous. 'But it could help us. I checked the CCTV around the place where the man stepped in Tezuka's car and the place where they both got out again.' The tall man played a video and pointed to the screen.

'He is wearing a hoody, so we can't really see his face, but as we can see he is smaller than Tezuka. Here you see they walked to the West. I searched for more camera's around parking lots and here we can see how they get into another car. A small blue one. I tried to trace it down. It wasn't easy, but I've seen them on a few videos.'

Ohtori showed a map of Tokyo. There was a route drawn on it in red. The grey-haired man pointed at the beginning of the red line. 'This is where they got into the blue car. They probably followed this route and left Tokyo on the West. This is the last place where I traced them. From here it's going to be much more difficult.'

'You must have been working all night,' said Fuji. 'Thank you for your hard work. I'm sure it will help you a lot! Do you already know which of the three criminals is behind this?'

'No,' answered Yagyuu. 'Not all of us worked the entire night. Sengoku and I will continue the investigation. Oishi and Ohtori will go home and sleep a few hours.'

Eiji hopped into the room and looked at all the men in there. He could feel a certain tension, so he grinned widely. It didn't work.

'Eiji, what are you doing here?' asked Oishi. 'You're not allowed to be here!'

'Nya, I just told them I was your boyfriend and they let me in already,' defended the redhead himself. 'I didn't ask them to bring me here. Nice to see you too!'

'Come Eiji, we'll leave,' said Fuji with a friendly smile. 'I'm done here anyway. They have a job to do and Oishi needs some rest.' Fuji put his hand on his friend's shoulder and gently lead him out of the room. 'I need some rest too. Have you ever been to a spa?'


	21. One Man Trip

**Title: **Detective Tezuka chapter 21 – One Man Trip  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **Perfect Pair  
**Chapter:** 21  
**Genre: **AU, romance, angst, crime  
**Word count: ** 2044 words  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

_Chapter 21 – One Man Trip_

Fuji and Eiji arrived at the spa about an hour later. Fuji parked the car and they walked to the entrance.

'Nya, Fujiko, I can't pay for this!' shouted the redhead. 'It looks really expensive. We can't afford this! Aren't there plenty of other spa's that are cheaper? Why did you want to go here?'

'At the moment I only want to go to the finest place,' answered the blue-eyed man as they entered the huge building. 'I don't want to walk through the crowds and I don't want to be bothered. Not too many people come here, because it is more expensive.'

'That is true,' said the lady behind the counter. 'You can have anything you want at any time. You don't have to wait anywhere and of course we have free drinks and a wonderful restaurant. Bathrobes, towels and slippers are available as well. All inclusive.'

'See?' asked Fuji. 'It's perfect. I'll pay for you, so come on!'

Eiji frowned, but allowed his friend to pay for him. He simply just didn't have the money and Fuji seemed very eager to go. After they had paid they walked to a dressing room where they could change their clothes.

'Really, why are we here?' asked Eiji. 'You're not one to go to such an expensive spa so far away when there are cheaper ones close by. What is going on? You're acting strange. Did you sleep at all last night?'

'I didn't,' answered Fuji the last question. He was getting out of his clothes and pulled on the bathrobe. He put his clothes in a locker and looked impatiently at his friend. 'You should change already. We stand out too much if we wear our ordinary clothes.'

'I'm not doing anything until you tell me what is going on!' said the redhead stubborn. He crossed his arms in front of his chest to show he wasn't going to change his mind.

'Okay, okay!' sighed Fuji. 'I think they're keeping Kunimitsu here somewhere.'

'WHAT?' shouted Eiji surprised.

'Shhhh! Not so loud!' said the blue-eyed man a little angry. 'I just want to take a look around to see if I'm right. So stop talking and change or go back home already!'

'Have you told Oishi?' asked Eiji, still not moving from his spot.

Fuji sighed again. 'Of course not! Oishi would tell Yagyuu and Yagyuu would try to stop me and that way we will never find Kunimitsu. Those guys are useless without their boss, so I have no choice but to help. Now change, because I'm leaving. Every minute we stand here and talk Kunimitsu is sitting alone and who knows what they are doing to him.'

Eiji quickly changed into the bathrobe. Fuji could be scary when he wanted to. He knew exactly what to say to make people do what he wanted them to do. They put their bags and clothes in a locker and left the changing room.

'Keep your eyes open,' said Fuji. 'And your ears. If you hear water running, tell me. Oh and smile. They have to think we're here for our own fun and you look nervous.'

'But I am nervous!' whispered Eiji.

'Then go home,' hissed Fuji. He wasn't going to let his redhead friend ruin this.

'Hello gentlemen,' said a woman. 'Can I help you? Is there anything you'd like to do? A massage or would you rather start with the sauna?'

'I'd like to start with a nice, hot bath,' answered Fuji. 'Could you show us?' He showed the woman a charming smile and within a few moments they were at some nice bubble baths. They were completely hidden, so no by passers could see them. There was a switch to turn on a red light to show the bath was being used.

For Fuji this was perfect. He thanked the lady and pulled Eiji towards the bath. The redhead's eyes had gotten big and round. The bath was big enough for at least four people, so the two of them would have a lot of space.

'You can use it,' said Fuji. 'I'm going to search for Kunimitsu. When he called I heard water running and there is a lot of water here. You can stay here if you want. I'll be back.'

Eiji gladly stayed behind. Quickly Fuji walked away, leaving his friend behind. He tried to think where the water could be that he had heard. It wasn't with the bubble baths. The sound was different. Fuji checked the signs. No water in the sauna, not for the massages either and no water needed for tanning as well. The pool. Yes, it could be the pool. It could be the hot tubs in the gardens as well, but since it was rather cold outside and Fuji was only wearing a bathrobe, he decided to check the pool first

Fuji followed the signs until he reached the pool. There were only two people swimming. The pool was for a little exercising, but most people came here to relax, not to work out. Fuji wasn't planning to get in the water either. He had no interest in the big bath at all. He was way more interested in the small waterfall that was flowing into the pool.

The sound of the waterfall was almost the same as what he heard on the phone. This was the place. Tezuka was here somewhere. He had to be here somewhere. But where? Fuji looked around and spotted a door. It was for staff only and locked with a code.

It didn't take long before the opportunity arrived that Fuji could get through that door. A young member of the staff walked towards the door. Fuji quickly approached him with his hands covering his nose.

'I have a nosebleed,' he told the young man. 'Could I please use the bathroom?'

'Yes, come in,' said the staff member a little worried. 'I'll get the first aid kit!' He typed the code and opened the door. Fuji followed him.

'No need to get the first aid kit,' said Fuji. 'I have nosebleeds often. It's the heat. The difference between the heat in here and the cold outside is too much. It will be over in a minute. You should just do what you were going to do. If you let me borrow your bathroom I'll fix things myself.'

The man raised an eyebrow and asked if he was sure. Fuji gave him something that looked like a smile. It was hard to smile when you acted like you had a nosebleed. He entered the bathroom and took some paper, just for show. Fuji peeked through the door and watched the guy search for something. When he found what he was looking for he turned to the bathroom to see how Fuji was doing.

The honey-haired man quickly turned around and acted like it was almost over. He threw the paper in the toilet, flushed and when the man opened the door he was looking at himself in the mirror.

'See, it's over already. I guess I shouldn't go to the sauna today,' said Fuji with a smile.

'Maybe a massage would be better,' said the young man.

'Yes, that would be a better idea. But I think I will start with a cup of tea. I can use one.'

When they walked out of the staff room they went separate ways. When he was sure the staff member was out of sight Fuji acted like he had forgotten something. He turned around, walked back to the staff room and used the code. He quickly entered and looked around. There were doors for the men's and women's bathroom. There were lockers, there was a small kitchen with a fridge and a coffee machine, there were some couches, but there was no place where Tezuka could have been locked up.

This wasn't the place? It couldn't be! He checked again. There was also a small door to the mechanical room. It was probably too small to put a man in there, but Fuji checked anyway. He didn't find any mechanical stuff nor did he find Tezuka. He found stairs.

Fuji pushed the urge to run down away. Who knew what or who he would find there? Slowly he walked down the stairs. It was a little dark and incredibly hot down there. There were different machines making different kind of noises, probably working to heat the sauna and the hot tubs. Fuji took his phone from his bathrobe and clicked a button. He had a little light this way, but couldn't find a light switch.

Suddenly he heard a sound. Not the sound of machines, but the sound of a human. Fuji turned around and searched where the sound came from. He quickly walked through the room until he noticed a pair of feet. Feet with Tezuka's shoes.

Fuji ran towards the shoes and found Tezuka there He was lying against a wall. His hands and feet were tied with ropes and a piece of cloth was preventing him from speaking. His glasses were gone and his eyes were closed. Fuji couldn't see if he was breathing. Quickly the honey-haired man kneeled down next to him and he felt his skin. It was warm and he could feel Tezuka's chest moving up and down. Relieved Fuji took away the cloth.

'Mitsu... Kunimitsu!' he said, trying to wake his lover up.

Slowly Tezuka opened his eyes. They widened when he noticed who called him. He tried to sit up, but Fuji stopped him.

'Let me untie you first,' he said and he tried to get rid of the ropes. It was difficult without a knife or something sharp. The knots were big and hard to undo with bare hands.

'Syuu...' said Tezuka.'Why are you alone?'

Fuji looked at him. 'Your colleagues were too slow. They really can't do anything without you. When I got the idea you could be here I just went here. If they're smart they will find this place themselves.'

'Don't act like you're so smart!' said a voice behind them suddenly. The lights turned on.

Fuji turned around and stood up. He couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him stood Akutagawa Jiroh, pointing a gun at the two of them.

'Raise your hands,' said Jiroh. Fuji slowly did what was asked. He raised his hands. His eyes never left Jiroh's eyes.

'Didn't I tell you to release the prisoners?' asked Jiroh.

'Yeah you did,' answered Fuji calm. 'I figured someone wanted Atobe out of prison. But I rather have him locked up after he killed my friends. So we kept him in prison and I went to search for Kunimitsu myself.'

'It's your fault that he is here to begin with,' answered Jiroh. 'If you would have listened we could all have been very happy.'

'How did you know I was here?' Fuji asked, changing the subject.

'There is an alarm installed at the door. When you opened it an alarm went off in my room. Never thought it could be you.'

'You seem pleased about it,' answered Fuji a little surprised.

'Of course, you are here!' said Jiroh.'If you stay with me until Keigo is out of prison I will let the policeman go. You're not as good as Keigo, but it will do. I will have a nice warm pillow again.'

The blue-eyed man nodded. 'You don't like being alone, ne? I understand, I don't like it either. I'll stay with you until Atobe is out of prison, so neither of us will be lonely, alright?'

Behind them Tezuka was frowning. He couldn't clearly see what was going on, but he could see Fuji was stepping closer to the man with the gun. But he couldn't see what Fuji could see.

'DROP YOUR GUN!' shouted Yagyuu from behind Jiroh.

From that moment everything went very fast. Jiroh loaded his gun, ready to shoot when he turned around. The moment he started moving, Fuji started moving as well. He kicked the gun out of Jiroh hands and before the curly-haired man could grab it again, Fuji dropped himself on the floor, took the weapon and pointed it at his attacker.


	22. One Man Dream

**Title: **Detective Tezuka chapter 22 - One Man Dream  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **Perfect Pair  
**Chapter:** 22  
**Genre: **AU, romance, angst, crime  
**Word count: **1800words  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

_Chapter 22 – One Man Dream_

'I don't care that everything went fine, you shouldn't have gone there by yourself!' shouted Yagyuu angry. 'It was irresponsible! You could both have been killed!'

'Like Akutagawa would kill me,' muttered Fuji. They were back at the police station. Everyone was quiet, except for the two of them. 'He doesn't have the guts and likes me too much for that.'

'That is not the point!' sighed Yagyuu. 'You just should have called me if you knew where Tezuka was! We would have gone there and we would have helped him in a perfectly safe way!'

'You were too damn slow!' shouted Fuji back. He took a deep breath. 'If you guys would have acted quicker you would have known where he was before I did and there wouldn't have been any problems, but you decided to wait! I made perfectly clear that I wasn't planning to wait.'

Yagyuu wanted to say something, but Tezuka raised his arm. 'Just shut up, both of you,' he said. He still didn't have his glasses back and he was getting a terrible headache.

Fuji kneeled down next to him and put his hand on Tezuka's cheek. 'Let me take you home, you need some proper sleep.'

'And so do you,' answered Tezuka. 'But we first need to finish our statements. Beside, we're not leaving here until you apologized to Yagyuu.'

Fuji stood up, his eyes wide open and he was about to say something again, but Tezuka spoke first. 'Yagyuu, you apologize to Syuusuke too.'

The two men looked at each other and apologized, but neither of them looked too happy. They had a scowl on their face and didn't say a word against each other afterwards. They sat down and wrote their statements in silence. Eiji walked to Fuji and sat down next to him.

'I'm so sorry Fujiko,' he whispered. "It's my fault you get scolded! I called Oishi, because you were gone for too long. I'm so sorry! I thought something happened to you and I was worried and...'

Fuji stopped his redheaded friend. 'I understand,' he said with a kind smile.

Eiji's big blue eyes were shining happily. 'Really?'

'Yes, but that doesn't mean I forgive you. Take me to an expensive restaurant. That will make up for it.'

'Nyaaaa, Fujiko you're so mean!' whined Eiji, but he didn't complain.

'Syuusuke, are you done already with your statement?' Tezuka asked. There was a lot of noise, that could only mean they were done with writing their story. He couldn't see his lover or his redheaded friend.

'I'm done,' answered Fuji. He talked really different to his lover than he did to the other people around, so much kinder. 'What should I do with this?'

'Give it to Oishi,' answered the DCI.

Fuji did as was asked and then approached Tezuka. He sat down on his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. He laid his head on Tezuka's shoulder until he found a comfortable spot. The policeman simple wrapped his arms around Fuji's body and held him close.

'Don't fall asleep,' he warned. He couldn't carry Fuji, not like this. He hadn't been gone for a long time, but he could feel the lack of sleep and food and he still didn't have his glasses. The others in the office were trying their very best to look in a different direction. Some were even blushing slightly. They weren't used to their boss showing affection to anyone.

Tezuka fumbled with Fuji's fingers until he found what he was looking for. 'You're really wearing the ring I bought,' he said as he felt the silver band once again. 'Does that mean your answer is 'yes'?'

Fuji sat up and looked at the ring around his finger. He had completely forgotten about it. 'That is not a very romantic way to propose, Kunimitsu.'

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. 'I planned to propose when we were on a nice vacation together. A certain someone just took the ring away a little early."

Fuji grinned. 'Were you planning to propose this weekend? On our weekend out of town? Because I can put it back and wait for then. I can be patient a few more days to see you go on go down on one knee for me! It will be worth it.'

'To be honest I was planning to take you somewhere next summer, when it's nice and warm, so either you keep it, or you'll have to be patient for a few more months,' said Tezuka. 'So, what will it be?'

Fuji pouted. 'Not fair,' he said. 'I don't want to wait for another half a year. Why did you buy it already when you weren't planning to give it to me anytime soon?'

'When I bought a present for my mother I noticed the ring and I had to think of you. None of the other rings did that to me, so I just had to buy it before someone else did. I planned when I would give it to you and kept it here so you wouldn't find it. Buying it early wasn't a problem. I know our feelings won't change. I know you're the one I want to marry. But I didn't want to propose too early, not after everything that happened.'

'That is the most romantic thing I ever heard Tezuka say,' said Sengoku. 'Fuji-kun, if I were you I would keep the ring and accept that as his proposal. You're not going to get any more from him!'

'I heard him say more romantic things,' said Fuji. Tezuka gave him a warning look, so Fuji didn't give any details. It was something between him and Tezuka. 'But I'll accept this as your proposal.'

'And then you're saying I'm not romantic,' sighed Tezuka. 'That wasn't very enthusiastic.'

'Why don't you two go home already and discuss it there after your slept a few hours?' asked Yukimura who just entered the room. 'Tezuka, I want you to go home and take sick leave for a week. I don't want to see you here for at least seven days! Get some rest. You have seen they can handle things without you. They're not as quick as when you're guiding them, but I'll be there if they need any help.'

Tezuka wanted to protest, but Yukimura didn't want to hear another word about it. 'Oishi, you bring them home. Bring your friend home as well.' He pointed to Eiji who had been quietly thinking about how to pay Fuji back.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Within half an hour Tezuka and Fuji were home. They unlocked the door and looked around. The living room was a mess. Fuji hadn't cleaned anything after he heard Tezuka was gone. There were papers all over the table, his laptop wasn't turned off and things that had fallen out of his bag where on the couch.

Tezuka's apartment had never been so messy, not even since Fuji moved in with him. The DCI looked around and sighed. He wasn't in the mood right now to clean. He just wanted to sleep. It seemed Fuji had the same idea, because he walked straight to the bedroom.

They quickly changed into their pyjamas and climbed in the big bed. Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka, like he was making sure the man wouldn't leave again. But after half an hour neither of them was sleeping yet. Fuji had already let go of his lover and was tossing and turning. He just couldn't find the right way to lay in the bed and fall asleep.

'Ne, Kunimitsu?' he whispered.

Tezuka turned around and looked at him. 'Yes?'

'I'm really happy you want to marry me,' said Fuji softly as he looked at the ring around his finger. 'So don't disappear again, alright?'

Tezuka smiled a little, moved closer to his lover and wrapped his arms around him again. 'I won't, I promise.'

They both knew he couldn't promise, but it was enough for them for now. Fuji snuggled a little closer. He had missed those strong arms around him. It felt safe.

'He didn't hurt you anywhere, did he?' Fuji asked as he let his hands roam over Tezuka's arm and back. 'You had to sit on the hard and cold floor all the time, didn't you? It must have been painful. Do your muscles hurt? Your back or your legs? Maybe you should have a warm bath before you go to sleep. Then it might hurt less and it will help you sleep. Did he give you food and water?'

'Syuusuke, I'm only going to take a bath if you join me,' interrupted Tezuka

'KUNIMITSU!' said Fuji a little angry. 'I was being serious here.'

'So am I,' said Tezuka. 'I got food and I got water. My back doesn't hurt, my legs don't hurt, nothing hurts, but I'm happy you're worried about me and I'm even more happy that I'm back. I love you. Thank you for helping me and risking your life for me.' He pressed a small kiss on Fuji's cheek. 'I'm fine.'

Tears appeared in Fuji's eyes and he quickly buried his face in Tezuka's neck.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next day Fuji was cleaning the house while Tezuka was preparing breakfast. It was rare for them to sleep in, especially for Tezuka, but they had been tired and now it was almost noon already. After their bath together they had dressed up and now they were ready to start their day.

'Syuu, breakfast is ready,' said Tezuka.

Fuji joined his lover and they ate in silence. They were both thinking about what happened the last days and what they should do now. What do you do after a kidnapping?

'I think we shouldn't go out for a weekend,' said Tezuka suddenly.

Fuji looked up and wanted to protest. He really wanted to go out of town and forget about what happened, but now Tezuka wanted to cancel?

'Let's go out the entire week,' the DCI continued without looking up from his food. 'It doesn't happen often that I have a week off, we should make the most of it. Let's go to a beach where it's actually nice and warm. Let's go to Hawaii.'

Fuji's eyes widened and then he started to laugh. 'It's a little cliché,' he explained when Tezuka looked surprised. 'But I love to go to Hawaii with you.'

'Good,' said Tezuka.'I already bought two tickets. We're leaving tonight.'

'Tonight? I still have to pack everything!' said Fuji as he quickly stood up. He wanted to run to the bedroom, but he turned back, gave Tezuka a short kiss on the lips and then ran away again, shouting that he loved Tezuka.

The DCI smiled as he sipped his tea.

* * *

Another chap?


	23. We Are One

**Title: **Detective Tezuka chapter 23 – We Are One  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **Perfect Pair  
**Chapter:** 23  
**Genre: **AU, romance, angst, crime  
**Word count: **3625 words  
**Rating: **NC-17**  
****Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

WARNING! This chapter contains mature content. Don't like, don't read! I warned you!

* * *

_Chapter 23 – We Are One_

The sun was shining brightly, the sky was a perfect shade of blue and everybody had a smile on their face. Except for Tezuka Kunimitsu. His frown was even worse than usual. Fuji sighed. They only just arrived in Hawaii and things were already like this.

'What is wrong?' asked Fuji.

'There is no place in any of the hotels around here,' said Tezuka. 'Unless you want to spend this week in a one-person room.'

'There is nothing available at all?' asked Fuji a little surprised there were that many people around. 'Should we go somewhere else?'

'There is a small cottage at the beach,' sighed Tezuka. 'We could rent that, but I don't like it too much.'

'Why not?' asked Fuji. 'Isn't that great? No annoying neighbours that make all kind of noises. We can come and go whenever we want. We can eat whenever and wherever we want. We probably have more space than in any hotel around here? Isn't that much better than a cramped hotel room?'

'It's on the beach. Not only will there be sand everywhere, the cottage will also be surrounded by tourists at all times.'

'Oh come on! Go and rent that cottage already! We'll be out most of the time, so who cares?' asked Fuji. 'Unless you were planning to have sex the entire week.'

Tezuka blushed, turned around and went to rent the cottage.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The cottage was perfect. It was small, but cosy. The bed was so big it filled almost the entire bedroom, but who cared? They didn't need more than a bed there anyway. The beach wasn't as crowded as they would have expected. There were a few people who wanted some privacy and there were a few families who didn't want to lose their small children in the crowd. Fuji smiled as he looked at the ocean.

'It's like having a private beach!' he said. 'We can do whatever we like! Long walks with our feet in the water at night, then star gazing and we end things a little more naughty.'

'That would be uncomfortable with all the sand,' was all Tezuka when he looked at the beach.

'Oh come on!' said Fuji as he nudged Tezuka. 'Be a little more romantic, we're just engaged! I want a week full of fun, so be my fun fiancé and not the grumpy Detective Chief Inspector already.'

Tezuka kissed Fuji on top of his head. 'Alright, I'll listen to your requests this week, so tell me where you want to go for lunch.'

Fuji said he had seen a nice little restaurant on their way to the cottage and he wanted to go there. They changed their clothes and went out to search for the place Fuji had seen. Tezuka felt a little out of place with all the couples, families and groups of girls around. There were no guys together.

'There it is!' said Fuji and he pointed to a nice little restaurant. 'I want to have lunch there.'

'It looks romantic,' said Tezuka not too enthusiastic.

'Right?' smiled Fuji. 'That is why I wanted to eat here. I know there aren't many couples around like us, but aren't you proud of me? Show the whole island what a beautiful man you caught, because I'm doing exactly the same.'

Tezuka wrapped one arm around Fuji's waist and took him into the restaurant. 'Alright then, let's do this.'

It was more like he was encouraging himself than that he was convinced this was a good idea. But he asked for a table for two with his hand still in place. They got a nice table in a corner of the restaurant. They sat too close to each other and Fuji even managed to make Tezuka feed him some of his food.

Fuji thought things couldn't be better, until a woman screamed for police, because someone had stolen her purse. Within seconds Tezuka was up on his feet and out of the restaurant, leaving a flabbergasted Fuji behind.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was an hour after Tezuka ran after the thief and he stood at the door of their cottage. He was embarrassed about what he had done. He had returned to the restaurant, but of course Fuji had already left. He had tried to call his lover, but his phone was gone. With red cheeks Tezuka opened the door of their cottage and looked around, but the place was empty. The backdoor was open though.

Tezuka walked to the back and searched for Fuji on the beach. He found his lover not too far away sunbathing in very tight shorts. He got a lot of attention from the other people around, but the petite man didn't notice anything. He just lay there with his eyes closed. Tezuka quickly approached him before anybody else would dare to do the same.

'Syuusuke, I'm sorry,' he said when he sat down in the sand.

Fuji opened his eyes and moved up. 'No need to be,' he answered. 'I know your police work is more important than anything else. I knew that when I accepted your proposal. It wouldn't be fair to start complaining now. But I do hope you can keep it to a minimum when we're on vacation.'

'I'm sorry. I'll try,' said Tezuka. For a moment it was silent and Tezuka was just staring at the sea.

'Those shorts are your revenge, right?'

Fuji's serious expression immediately turned into a grin. 'So you noticed! I bought them specially for you, but because you ran away I showed them to everyone else before you could see them. You think they liked it?'

'A little too much,' sighed Tezuka. 'Can I make up for it?'

'Do you have anything in mind?' '

'Yes, and it doesn't involve those shorts,' answered Tezuka.

'Then do you want me to take them off or shall we go to our cottage and you take them off for me?'

They hurried into the cottage and Tezuka pushed Fuji on the bed. In one smooth movement he pulled the shorts off and threw them in a corner. Fuji's eyes were wide open, waiting impatiently for what is coming. Tezuka hesitated only a second before her dropped down on his knees and took Fuji in his mouth.

Fuji moaned loud, but then he remembered the doors were still open and all the people on the beach could hear him. He bit his hand as he spread his legs a little further to give Tezuka better access.

The bespectacled men used this extra space to move one of his hands to Fuji's balls. He squeezed them gently and rolled them in his hand while his other hand stroked the end of Fuji's arousal. He bobbed his head and took as much of Fuji's erection in his mouth as he could. He moved until Fuji was gripping the sheets tightly to stop himself from screaming.

Tezuka licked and sucked and wrapped his tongue around Fuji's penis. Everything was wet and slick and the saliva and pre cum ran down Tezuka's chin. He moved his hand from Fuji's balls to his hips to keep him from thrusting. His other hand moved to his own crotch.

Fuji's entire body was on fire and he felt so good that he lost his voice. Unable to warn Tezuka he reached his climax. Panting he lay on the bed, trying to catch his breath. Tezuka was coughing and wiped the white liquid from his mouth.

'You became really good at that,' panted Fuji. He sat up. 'Too good. Want me to return the favour?' When he said those words he noticed the stains on Tezuka's pants.

'You touched yourself?' he asked.

Tezuka didn't answer the question. 'This was to make up for running away. You don't have to do anything.'

Fuji smiled and sat down on the floor next to Tezuka. 'You do know that I like pleasing you, don't you? No need to do it yourself. But I'm really happy. You're the sweetest man I know. But to be sure I have taken your phone hostage.'

He bent forward and kissed Tezuka's lips. 'Let's have a shower together as your reward!'

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The entire week was filled with shopping, sightseeing and enjoying the lovely weather. They spend a lot of time at the beach, swimming reading and sleeping. Fuji even made sand castles and whenever Tezuka was in swimwear Fuji would try to get a good photo of him. Tezuka didn't like it, but in the end he let Fuji make one so he would stop sneaking up on him with that camera.

It was a week with wonderful moments and they enjoyed every minute of it. It did help that Fuji stole Tezuka's cell phone, otherwise he would have checked it every day to see how things were going at the police station. It went well until the last evening at the cottage.

'Can I have the phone back now?' Tezuka asked.

'No,' answered Fuji without even looking up. He was washing the dishes from their dinner.

'Not even when I help you with the dishes?'

Fuji laughed. 'That would be very nice, but I'm still not giving it back.'

'I did everything you asked me to do this week. You know blackmail is a crime, don't you?'

'I do,' answered Fuji. 'You punished me for it every night. But we have one more night to go and you didn't give me what I wanted most yet! If you do that I'll give you back your battery.'

'Alright,' sighed Tezuka. 'You want it…. on the beach, right?'

'That is why I love you! You know me so well! But you don't like it, do you?' asked Fuji. 'Are you afraid someone will see?'

Tezuka nodded. 'I don't like to let anyone see us naked. Especially not while doing that.'

'I understand,' smiled Fuji. 'Let's go for a walk and then watch the sun set together then. It will be romantic!'

Tezuka agreed to that. That wasn't so bad. He took Fuji's hand and took him outside. They walked on the shore with their feet in the warm water of the sea. They walked until the sun started to disappear. The two of them sat down in the sand, not too far from their cottage, and watched how the sun slowly sunk into the water. Neither of them said a word. It wasn't necessary. The atmosphere was peaceful and they felt loved. Fuji sat a little closer to his fiancé and lay his head on Tezuka's shoulder. The bespectacled man played with the ring around his finger.

Only when the sun was completely gone and it was entirely dark Fuji moved and lay down on his back.

'You can see so many stars here,' he muttered softly. 'I wish this night would never end.'

Tezuka lay down next to him and looked up at the sky as well. 'It's beautiful,' he said before he looked at Fuji. 'Just like you. I can see the stars reflect in your eyes.'

'You're the sweetest man I've ever met,' answered Fuji as he turned to face Tezuka. He moved a little closer and kissed his lover. 'I love you.'

For a few moments they just enjoyed each other's company and looked at the stars. Fuji wished a falling star would show itself, but he couldn't find any. No wishes for him today, he would just have to seduce Tezuka on his own.

'I'm getting a little cold,' he said. Tezuka wanted to get up, but Fuji stopped him. 'I want to be outside a little bit longer. I don't want our last moments here to end.' He shifted in the sand until their bodies touched. Tezuka wrapped an arm around the brunette and pulled him a little closer. Fuji turned on his side, using Tezuka's arms as his pillow and putting his own arm over Tezuka's chest. 'You're nice and warm,' he muttered.

Tezuka was just looking at the sky, still surprised about how many stars you could see in a dark place like this compared to the big city. At first he didn't really notice Fuji got closer, but when their legs touched Tezuka turned to look at his lover. Their noses touched and the bespectacled man backed away in surprise.

'I told you I didn't want to,' Tezuka said a little nervous.

'We haven't seen a soul for more than an hour,' said Fuji while drawing circles with his nails on Tezuka's chest. 'It's late already and I'm sure everyone is asleep or at least in their hotels and cottages.

Tezuka didn't say anything, but he didn't move away either. Even in the dark Fuji could see he was thinking about what he should do. It was too cute.

'Alright, let's do it,' Tezuka gave in.

'I'll make sure you'll enjoy it,' said Fuji happily as he rolled on top of his love. 'So no sand in uncomfortable places.'

Tezuka didn't dare to ask how Fuji was going to do that, so he tried his best to focus on those small hips that were rolling over his own. He moved his hips up a little for more contact. Fuji grinned at him and sat up, his butt on top of Tezuka manly parts. He moved his hands over the bespectacled men's chest and massaged him in different places at the same time.

Tezuka melted under those small, but strong hands. He felt how his body got hotter with every moment. He reached out for his blue-eyed boy and pulled him down. Their lips met in a heated kiss and Tezuka moved his hands over Fuji's back, returning the massaging gestures. He grew more bold as he forgot he was in public. He could still feel the sand rubbing the skin of his shoulders, but Fuji's lips made him forget about it.

Fuji moved his lips away from Tezuka's, but they never left his skin. Fuji moved to his neck and licked it slowly. The soft wind that was blowing against his neck made Tezuka shiver. It made Tezuka wish Fuji would use his tongue somewhere else. But Fuji didn't seem to be in a hurry. Terrible slow he moved his lips lower and lower and lower. It seemed to take ages before Fuji reached a nipple.

Fuji licked and teased the right nipple until it was erect and until Tezuka had goose bumps all over his body. Fuji smiled, happy with the result, before he moved to the other nipple.

'Syuusuke,' moaned Tezuka. This wasn't going fast enough to his likening, but the moment he wanted to touch Fuji his hands were pushed away.

'Let me do the work,' whispered Fuji in the few seconds that his lips moved away from Tezuka's skin. He loved how the DCI was so relaxed and he deserved a little present for not thinking about police work an entire week. He slowly moved lower and lower and listened to Tezuka's panting. Only when he wanted to pull down the shorts, Tezuka stopped him.

'Don't worry,' said Fuji. 'I only need the front, no need to take it off completely, so no sand in _there_. I promised.'

Tezuka blushed. He was glad it was dark, so Fuji wouldn't be able to see it. The honey-haired man knew him too well.

Slowly Fuji pushed him back in the sand and pulled the shorts down until Tezuka's arousal was visible. His tongue continued his journey to the South and slowly reached an inner thigh. When Fuji pressed a kiss there Tezuka automatically spread his legs a little wider so Fuji had better access.

'You're really eager,' grinned Fuji. 'You want this badly or are you impatient to get back to our little cottage again?'

Tezuka wanted to answer that he wanted this, but Fuji didn't even give him the chance. Without any warning he attacked the arousal with his lips. He used his hand to play with the balls a little, but then he used it to stroke Tezuka's penis. With wet lips and tongue he licked and kissed until Tezuka was getting hard and everything was slippery.

Fuji could hear Tezuka tried to stop himself from moaning, but he hardly succeeded. It got even worse when Fuji opened his mouth and took Tezuka's hard organ in. It was almost too much for the policeman. It was almost too much for Fuji as well. Every time he did this he tried to take it all in, but he gagged before that happened. He still tried his best to pleasure Tezuka. The part that didn't fit into his mouth he stroked with his hands.

Having done this plenty of times before Fuji knew when Tezuka was about to come. He quickly moved away and pinched his lover, preventing him from climaxing too soon.

'Syuu,' complained Tezuka. 'Why did you do that?'

'Prepare me first,' answered Fuji. 'No, you wait here, I'll get something to prepare myself.'

Before Tezuka could say something Fuji jumped up, ran to their cottage and disappeared. Tezuka just lay there, half naked and erected on the beach and wished that nobody would ever know about this. It seemed to take forever before Fuji came back, although it had only been a few minutes. He was butt naked, not caring if anyone could see him walking around with a hard on.

Fuji sat down on Tezuka's legs and smeared some thick liquid on the erection in front of him. Tezuka let out a small hiss because of those cold hands around him. Fuji took his sweet time to make sure every inch was covered with lube.

'It's so huge,' he sighed. 'I wonder if any normal person could handle this. Good thing I'm not a normal person, but a very slutty man.'

Fuji pressed a single kiss on Tezuka's lips, his butt up in the air. With his hands he spread his butt cheeks and slowly sat down on Tezuka's erection. He had only been in the cottage for a few minutes, but he had prepared himself for what he was doing now. He was sure that if he had prepared himself on the beach there would have been sand. Having Tezuka rubbing his inside while everything was covered in sand would probably hurt.

With the lube everything went smooth though. Without any hesitation Fuji took Tezuka in completely. He took a few deep breaths to get used to the feeling, but then he started rolling his hips again. When Fuji found a good rhythm Tezuka started to push up his hips in time with his lover. He shifted a little in the sand until they found a nice position. Fuji moved up and down, while he kept moving his hips in circles at the same time. He squeezed Tezuka with his muscles, trying to massage him to his climax.

Fuji didn't even try to be silent. He cried out when Tezuka found his spot and kept moaning every time it got hit. His legs were starting to feel like jelly and it became more and more difficult to move. He slowed down and tried his best to keep going, but it was heavy in the sand. Normally they'd do this on a bed and the jumpy matrass would help him to keep going up and down, but everything was heavier in the sand. He kept tightening his muscles, hoping it would still feel good.

'What happened to my slutty man?' Tezuka asked as he squeezed Fuji's butt with his hand.

Fuji stopped moving completely. 'I'm sorry,' he said. 'My legs are so tired.'

Tezuka just smiled at him, pulled Fuji down and wrapped his arms around him. He turned their positions, so Fuji was no lying on the beach.

'Mitsu, the sand…' said Fuji. 'It will go in there…it will hurt us.'

Tezuka moved forward and whispered in Fuji's ear. 'I love you. As long as it doesn't hurt you I'll be fine.'

He showed he was fine by moving his hips and pushing himself deeper inside again. He made sure Fuji's butt was up in the air a little to keep the sand away. When they found a comfortable position Tezuka started pounding into his lover. He didn't hold back. He thrust as fast as he could, not giving Fuji the chance to move with him. He could only lay there and moan and beg Tezuka to touch him.

Tezuka gave in to him and moved one hand to Fuji's crotch. He started pumping him. There was no rhythm anymore, just wild movement and entangled limbs. Fuji cried and moaned and clawed his hands in Tezuka's back until the scratches were bleeding. Tezuka didn't even feel the nails in his back. He just moved and pushed and thrust like it was the last time they were doing this.

Fuji cried out Tezuka's name and came all over his hands. The spasms of his climax sucked Tezuka in deeper, squeezing him into orgasm. They both fell down boneless on the sand and panted until they caught their breath again.

'That was so much hotter than when we do this at home in bed,' Fuji whispered and bit teasingly in Tezuka's earlobe.

'Maybe we should make things a little more exciting in there then,' answered Tezuka.

'You'll finally bring your handcuffs home?'

'Only if you deserve punishment,' answered Tezuka.

'I'll make sure I do,' grinned Fuji. 'Our vacation is almost over, so you can be a policeman again. Carry me inside, Mr. Policeman?'

'The police is here to help people, right?' said Tezuka with a small smile as he lifted Fuji up in his arms. 'Let's wash the sand out your hair.'

**The End**

* * *

Wow, kind of scary to finish two mult-chaptered fics in two weeks. But it's over now :(


End file.
